Nekos, Kitsunes, Tanukis OH MY!
by Habit
Summary: The Covenant protects the ideals of peace and magiclessness in the realm of Earth. But things were not always so peaceful...or magicless. 4 heroes gave their lives to protect this realm and for a time, peace has reigned. Now, the Sacrificed are called to act as a new threat looms over them. But it will take more than magic to stop this new threat. *M for the evil of human nature!*
1. Karma

**A/N: Yes, yes, I am still alive. However, I have some unfortunate news. I will not be writing as much, as the lack of dexterity in my hands is making it hard to type at this time. Acute nerve pain is responsible for the loss of movement. Apparently it's genetic. Yay. I have revised the chapters of this story almost completely and have added a few chapters that weren't here before. I will not be typing this much on the rest of the chapters. I will do what I can. As per usual, I do not own Naruto, only this plot and my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Karma's a Bitch

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-CRASH!**_

"Stupid alarm clock. Go torment someone else if you're that damn bored. Fucking machine." growled a young woman from under her fluffy black comforter. Only her hand was stuck out from under it at the moment, but soon a leg slipped out, followed by a shoulder. _'Now would be about the time that Evie would come in and wake me up…' _ as the thought crossed her mind she felt a weight land beside her head, followed be a loud 'meow'.

The young woman chuckled and grabbed the feline, who was quite accustomed to being accosted like this by her human. "So Evie…what should we wear today? It's my first day at this new school…" Sakura's sentence faded as she thought back to the reason she had to attend a new school…again.

Her mood drastically changed as she glowered at the cat. Eve started growling at her, letting her know this mood was not acceptable. The young woman laughed outright at the small creature in her arms. "Yeah, well, you'd feel the same way if you'd been expelled from the last four schools like I have. If people would keep their damn mouths shut I wouldn't have to beat the hell out of them."

Eve made a feline version of a snort and squirmed to be let go. The young woman complied and then looked at the clock. "FUCK ME! Its 7:00 already!" she yelled and took off into the bathroom like a bat out of hell. She showered quickly using her ginger scented shampoo and her water lily and sugar cane body soon as she stepped out of her shower she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She ran into her room and pulled out a black camisole top, a red off the shoulder Anarchy shirt with thumb-holes in it, and a pleated black skirt that had chains on it. Grinning at her cat, she grabbed a pair of red chucks and slipped them on, followed closely by a few black and red bracelets and her silver Anarchy necklace.

She heard a crash and saw Eve playing with her busted alarm clock. Cursing, she grabbed her cell phone, only to see that it had _just_ turned 7:00. She screamed and threw her phone at her bed, effectively scaring Eve into her bathroom. The girl stomped into the bathroom and continued getting ready at a slower pace. She smiled at Eve, who was now sitting on her sink, glaring at her.

"Sorry baby girl. I know it's not your fault I killed another clock. Forgive me?" the woman held out her hand and pleaded with the cat. The small black cat daintily stood and pranced up to her human. She gently bit down on the girl's hand in reprimand and then butted her head into the offended hand. The girl laughed and grabbed the cat. "Funny how some people may mistake you for a simple cat." the girl laughed at the offended yowl that came from the black feline.

_'Funny how some people mistake you for a simple human. Now hurry this ritual of yours up okaa-san, I'm hungry and we have to be there early.'_ the comment brushed at her consciousness delicately. Sakura laughed and scratched the cat's head gently.

"You must be really hungry to resort to using words. That or you're trying to mother me again. I told you Evie…once I left the covenant I am considered an adult, even if I am only 16. I am my own authority now and no one has a say in what I choose to do." there was a smile plastered on the girl's face, but Eve could feel the sadness erupt deep in the girl's mind.

_'I am sorry okaa-san. I know it hurts you to remember your family. Please just hurry. I really am hungry and I would like a chance to scout this new place before we must stay indoors all day.' _the young feline purposefully put a whiney note into her tone so that Sakura would feel obliged to pamper the young cat.

"Hahaha…I knew there was a reason you're my familiar. You know just what to do to make me baby you. Very well then…come here and let me put on your collar." The cat made a nodding motion with her head and sat while Sakura retrieved her collar. Sakura was just about to put the red collar with a silver anarchy emblem on Eve when she heard yelling coming from outside.

"GET BACK HERE YOU-" was all she heard as the screech of a car drowned out everything else. Sakura, who wasn't naturally nosy, shrugged and put the collar on Eve.

"Hope I don't run into whoever was screaming like that…I might do something they'll regret." Sakura grumbled under her breath while applying her makeup. Eve grumbled as well and walked out of the bathroom and towards the door that led out of Sakura's room and downstairs, to the kitchen.

"You go ahead Evie…I'll finish here and we'll swing by one of the cafe's on our way to school. I know you like fresh banana nut bread and milk instead of the canned food anyways. Think of it as compensation for me taking so long." Sakura saw the young cat's ears perk up at the mention of her favorite foods. The vision of a smug grin floated through her head as she finished up her makeup.

Black eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara with chapstick was all she wore; her lips were too red naturally to need lipstick. She ran a brush though her knee length predominantly black hair that had pink, red and purple streaks through it, leaving hardly any of the natural pink showing. Deciding to put it up when she got to school, she grabbed a hair tie and ran downstairs, grabbing her messenger bag on the way out.

"Evie, let's ride!" she called when she hit the kitchen, never stopping as she ran out the side door into her garage. Eve jumped off the counter onto Sakura's messenger bag, sitting there like Sakura was standing still. Sakura opened her messenger bag just enough so that she could crawl in and allow her head to stick out from under the flap.

Sakura grabbed a black motorcycle helmet with a tinted visor and plopped it down on her head. She then jumped on her black bike that had cherry blossoms that faded into a red 'love' Kanji.

As she revved up the bike, her skirt rode up a little, revealing a small kanji that matched her bike, resting on her hip. Sakura heard Eve's mental sigh and smirked. She knew her familiar preferred cars to bikes, but this was faster and cheaper with the way gas prices were going up. Pushing the button to put up her garage door, she rolled out, and then closed it while setting the alarm code on her suburban home.

White House it was not, but it was _her _home with _her _things in it, so it had a security system that would make the CIA jealous. After a few numbers and a thumb print scan, she tore out of her drive way, barely missing a dark blue Mustang. The car honked and she just flipped the driver off while she tore down the street at over a hundred miles per hour. She spoke softly under her breath and then slightly blended in with her surroundings. "Thank Kami-sama for cloaking spells." the girl chuckled evilly as she made her way closer to her new school.

* * *

About a block from her destination, she stopped at a cafe to get herself some grub. Parking her bike around the corner so as not to draw attention with it, she left the helmet tied to the back seat and muttered under her breath again, making the bike 'thief-proof'.

Smiling, she headed into the cafe and ordered hers and Eve's breakfast. She had just sat down to enjoy her food when a high pitched whine assailed her ears. "But _Sasuke-kun_! I want _that_ one…" Sakura looked up to see a dark haired girl pointing in her direction. Arching a brow, she continued to settle into her table, even popping the top on the bottle of milk for Eve.

She set a bowl across from her and poured the milk in while putting the bread on a napkin right by the bowl. Eve devoured the bread and delicately tasted the milk. Deeming it fit to consume, she lapped it up. Sakura was half way through with her own breakfast when the rather brutish girl and the boy she now knew as 'Sasuke' walked up to her table.

"Move." the boy said in a haughty tone. The girl smiled at him and then glared down at her with a haughty gaze, expecting her to immediately comply with the boy's wishes. Sakura arched her brow once more and looked over at Eve, who gave them a lazy look, then started grooming herself.

Sakura smirked at her cat then went back to eating her breakfast. The girl looked dumbfound while 'Sasuke' looked enraged. "I _said_…MOVE!" he got up in Sakura's face, as she munched on her Danish and drank her tea.

"No." She said softly without looking up from her book. "If you want this seat, come earlier or wait until I am gone." Sakura was trying not to disturb any more people than possible. Sasuke, by this time, was seeing red. _No_ woman _ever_ dared to defy him. He was god's gift to the opposite sex!

"Do you even _know_ who you're talking to!?" the half groomed 'red' headed girl hanging off 'Sasuke' demanded, her hand on one slim hip. Sakura looked up from her book with her Danish in her mouth about to take another bite.

"The question isn't if I _know_ who he is, the question is do I _care_. And no…I don't. I am disinclined to take orders from anyone, much less someone I don't know. Now bugger off, pest…I have better things to do than listen to your annoying voice." Sakura's voice was once again soft, but there was a flash of something in her eyes that suddenly surprised Sasuke.

_**'What the hell is this girl? First she refuses to listen, then she insults me and now she is dismissing me? Where the hell is her sense of self preservation!? And what was up with those flashing eyes. It was **_**almost**_** frightening.'**_ Sasuke's Inner and outer were in complete agreement at that moment. There was something strange about this little freak. He watched as she finished her last bite, drank her tea, and closed her book. He looked at her choice of reading and was surprised to see a medical text. This girl was full of surprises.

"There…all done. Now you can have your table. C'mon Evie…we have places to be." the black cat jumped off the table onto her messenger bag and she walked out the door. Sasuke walked to the counter and had someone wipe the table for them.

"I wouldn't mess with that one if I were you folks." said the black haired bus boy. His hazel eyes held fear as they looked at the front door that the girl had just walked out of. "She's trouble. Anyone that messes with her seriously regrets it." with that said, the hazel eyed boy hurried into the back. As he left, Sasuke noticed he had a pronounced limp. Sasuke arched one black brow at this and kept turning the warning over in his mind. This girl interested him. Perhaps he should investigate her a little.


	2. Pussy?

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pussy?

Sakura drove the last block to her school while thinking about the asshole and his pet slut. "Nerve of those two, demanding I move when I had been there first. Stupid ass bitches; like I'll ever listen to some prick and his puppy." She felt Eve's brush against her mind, trying to soothe her. She reached down into her messenger and stroked the silky black head of her companion.

She slowed down as she entered the gates of her new school. She pulled into the small area reserved for bikes and parked hers closest to the school. Being as hers was the only one there at the moment, she went ahead and murmured a protection spell over it and left all her gear sitting on it. She heard an engine rev and she saw a bright yellow convertible pull in.

It was filled with giggling girls, two boys, and one girl that looked sorely out of place. When they exited, the giggling girls got out and latched onto the guys, who looked like they wanted to puke. The other girl hung back until they were gone and then made one long, deep scratch in the side of the convertible. Sakura smirked and walked up to the girl.

"Take it you're not a fan of theirs?" she asked and the girl's head popped up, her creamy silver eyes wide in surprise. She looked away, ashamed of her actions. Sakura smirked and ran her finger over the scratch, making it disappear. The girl gasped and looked up at her. Sakura winked, and when the girl looked back down, the scratch was back.

"H-how'd you d-do that? E-even for the f-few s-seconds it was gone there w-was no hint of a-any d-damage to the m-metal!" Her soft voice held awe and shock, but surprisingly, no fear.

Sakura shrugged and chuckled, letting the girl ponder. She leaned in close to the girl's ear and whispered "It's magic." With that said, Sakura walked into the school building, leaving the girl speechless.

"I just got in this place and already I don't like it; too many people and too many rooms." Sakura growled, before looking around and stepping into the shadows. She murmured something once again and her eyes lit up white. A passing student got a glazed look over his eyes as she peeked into his mind and found where the office was. She broke the connection and headed to her destination.

She walked in, the door already standing wide open. A slender woman with short, dark hair was sitting at the desk that had a box with the words 'Student Schedules' written in big black letters on it. Sakura cleared her throat and the woman looked up at her. She smiled and put down her pen. "May I help you dear?" Sakura had to bite back a growl at being called dear.

"My _name _is Sakura. Omichi Sakura, the transfer student." she said through clenched teeth. The women sensed her tension and smiled again.

"Ah…you're the spitfire that burned down Sarutobi-sama's office in Kagure. My name is Shizune, I am the secretary here. Godaime-sama is out right now, but I am sure she would love to see you when she gets in." Shizune noticed the girl staring at her with a sour expression. "What's the matter?"

"That old goat never could take a joke. I put a smoke bomb in his trashcan and all of a sudden I'm burning down his office. What _really_ happened was the vice principal Genma-hentai grabbed my ass and I put him through four of the walls, two of them being Sarutobi-sensei's." Sakura grumbled a few obscenities out then looked at Shizune again. "Old school, old news. Can I have my schedule now? I have to find these places before school starts." Sakura gave Shizune a bored look and the older woman just laughed.

"Of course." Shizune dug around until she found Sakura's schedule and handed her all the necessary materials. It was then that Eve decided to make her entrance by running down the hall, her collar making a slight jingle, and running right up to the desk, jumping on top of it. "Well aren't you just adorable. Where did you come from?" Shizune scratched the cat behind the ear, earning a purr from the small black feline.

"She was exploring the school while I was in here. She's my familiar. I don't go anywhere without her. I have heard this school caters to an unusual crowd. That's why I transferred here instead of another school only a few minutes from my home. It's a 45 minute drive from here to my home. I won't be disappointed, eh?" Sakura arched a brow, making the older woman giggle. Eve jumped onto Sakura's bag again, this time using the strap as a ladder to her shoulder.

"You can put your things in your locker. The small locker above the larger one is for personal items such as cell phones, keys, or, in your case, feminine products. Keep your kitten with you if you don't wish any harm to come to her. Animals are not common here and are often tormented by the 'normal' students who are jealous of gifted students like you." Shizune's eyes were dark and serious.

"Someone harms my baby girl and you'll have one less student. I have a very short temper, and she is my only link to this world. I have nothing but her. Someone will pay with their lives if she has so much as a bald spot." There was a flash of something frightening in Sakura's eyes and Shizune saw it. Tensing, she prepared for a brawl, but it never came.

"Relax…my seal can't be broken that easily. I'm not going to flip out and decimate the school…yet." Shrugging, Sakura left the office in search of her locker. She was walking down the hall in the direction of her locker when she smelled something that sent her running…blood.

* * *

"I told you…*_grunt_*…to stay…*_grunt_*…away." With one last punch to the stomach, a kid hitting a blonde who was being held down wiped his forehead. The blonde wasn't even paying any attention to his tormentors. Instead, he was looking at the girl in the corner, being held by two other girls, watching the blonde get beaten.

"S-stop it! L-leave him al-lone Zabuza!" the girl being held captive cried softly. Zabuza turned to her and grinned evilly. She gasped and tried to escape. He walked over to her and was about to hit her when something took hold of his wrist and crushed it. He fell to the ground, hissing in pain.

"I suggest you get your filthy hands off her before you end up like your pimp." a cold, razor sharp voice whipped through the room, catching everyone's attention. All they could see was a silhouette and glowing amethyst eyes. She took a step in, revealing herself to them.

Before them stood a tall female with a skirt and chucks and an Anarchy shirt. "I-It's you!" the silver eyed girl still had tears in her eyes. Her long violet hair was being clenched painfully in the hands of the black haired girl behind her.

"Who do you think you are, telling _us_ what to do?" the red head demanded, wrenching the silver eyed beauty's arms. The girl whimpered, making Sakura angry.

Sakura smirked evilly, more evilly than Zabuza. "Ah hell...I've been kicked out of fourteen schools already...what's one more?" Zabuza, who was trying to block the pain, sat up and stared at the girl. Suddenly a small black cat lept to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Sakura's eyes flickered to a more natural looking emerald, but Zabuza knew he was in trouble. That cat was a no ordinary cat, of that he was certain.

"What do you want?" Eyes as cold as any snow he'd ever felt turned on him. The cat, whose eyes were a startling purple color, glared at him. It was almost like the cat was reprimanding him. A smirk appeared on the woman's face and she disappeared. When he finally saw her again, she was holding Haku and Tatsu, the two guys holding down the blonde, by their necks causing them to gasp for air.

"Stay away from them, or I _will_ kill you." She let both guys drop, coughing and crawling away from her. She disappeared again, only to end up with the two girl's hair in her hands, wrenching painfully. "I gave you a warning…I don't like to repeat myself. Next time I tell you to do something…you'd best listen." she growled, throwing the two girls at Zabuza. She knelt by the silver eyed girl and Zabuza saw her sniffing.

_'Oh shit…if she is what I think she is…I'd best get the hell out of here.'_ With wide eyes, Zabuza took off out the door, his flunkies right behind him.

"Th-thank you." The silver eyed girl looked at Sakura, who just sniffed her a bit. She saw a small black cat butt heads with Sakura, who in turn stood and walked to the blonde. The silver eyed girl saw Sakura sniff the boy once, then growl menacingly.

"Pussies. Can't even take on the kit without drugging him." Sakura growled, but chuckled at the offended yowl from the black cat. "Sorry Evie, didn't mean to insult you." Sakura looked up when the other girl giggled.

"H-hina-chan?" The blonde's eyes slowly regained focus as the drug wore off. Sakura looked up at the girl who had tears in her eyes again. Coughing like a large cat, Sakura reached her hands out and the same energy before swirled around her hands.

"What's your real name?" Sakura asked the girl, who was now right by the blonde boy's side. The girl looked up at Sakura surprised.

"M-my name's H-Hinata. This…this is my boyfriend…Naruto-kun." Hinata's shy voice and scared eyes did not sit well with Sakura.

Sakura growled and began pumping energy into the blonde. Surprisingly, she felt his body reject it. She murmured something and then she could see within is body. She chuckled as she realized he must have a familiar floating around here somewhere. "Where is Naruto's familiar? It can heal him in a matter of seconds." Hinata gave her an odd glance.

"W-what are you talking about? N-Naruto-kun doesn't have a familiar." Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head at the thought of a jinchuuriki without a familiar.

"Please tell me you're screwing around with me…" Sakura trailed off at the serious look on Hinata's face. She sat back and stared down at the boy in front of her. "He must be rea~lly powerful to contain _him_ and be able to control it without a familiar. Even I have to have one to control mine." Sakura whispered, but Hinata heard her. She knew what the girl was talking about. It was what had attracted her to Naruto to begin with. He had such a positive outlook on things.

_'You're about to have company, okaa-san.'_ The warning came just as Sakura heard running feet. She positioned herself between Hinata, Naruto and the door. It burst open to reveal a redheaded boy and a blonde girl with four pony tails sticking out on her head.

"Touch them and I will kill you where you stand." Sakura growled out, her eyes shining like an animal's when a flash of light hits it. She was crouched in front of the two, her body ready to strike.

"Hinata, are you alright!?" The blonde demanded, half angry, half afraid of the multi-color haired girl before her. The girl reminded her of her own sibling, Gaara.

Sakura relaxed slightly when the girl questioned Hinata about her health. The redhead, however, made her hackles raise. He was staring at Eve and that made Sakura angry. She put herself between the boy and Eve, blocking his view.

"So I was right…she's your familiar." His face held no emotion but his voice was full of curiosity. Sakura growled again, calming herself. She made her way back to Hinata and Naruto and the redhead couldn't help but notice her movements.

"My patience runs thin today. Leave tanuki…your scent bothers me." The girl he had been watching growled at him. When he didn't budge she glared back at him. Her eyes were a fiery emerald, so different from his frigid jade and it drew him to her. He was taken aback at the realization she could sense his demon. Even he couldn't do that to other jinchuriki.

Knowing she was still in a bit of a primitive mode, he cleared his throat and deadpanned, "You are keeping me from inspecting two members of my pack. I will leave only when I am sure they are unharmed." She whirled to him with a hiss, her eyes flashing to amethyst faster than he could see. He was not expecting this reaction.

"Where is Kyuubi's familiar!? If he is your pack why do you not protect him and others by seeking his familiar!" She flexed her hands and he could see her claws extending once more. He leaned over to Temari and told her to check on Naruto and Hinata before he disappeared. It would do no good to continue fighting with the neko.

Temari looked at where her brother had once been, then back at the girl who'd sent him away. "_What_ was _that_!?" she asked, looking between Sakura and Hinata. Sakura kissed and huddled to her familiar and Naruto. She curled up around the kyuubi boy's head grumbling more than growling now.

Before Sakura drifted off, both girls heard her whisper, "Kyuubi…ototo." Temari glanced at Hinata, but she was clueless as well. It was then that the redhead reappeared in a burst of sand. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the little neko curled up around Naruto's head.

"So…the little neko has a crush on Naruto?" He deadpanned, looking at the girls. Both shook their head.

"She called him little brother. I doubt that she would have protected Hinata had she felt anything for Naruto romantically." Temari was the first to speak up. She looked down at the three and then at the blood on the ground. "Whose blood is that Hinata?" The shy girl looked around and for the first time noticed blood.

"I…I think it's Zabuza and his gang's. They grabbed me and Naruto on our way to meet you guys. Sakura must have seen it or heard something." The shy girl said and looked at the red head.

"No…the only reason we knew where you were was because I smelled blood…Naruto's blood. She is like me…she must have smelled the blood and come to investigate. She couldn't have stayed away if she had wanted to." The red head gave the little neko a speculative glance.

Hinata held Naruto's hand until he regained full consciousness. He looked around to see his two best friends and his girlfriend. He also sensed another, much stronger person. It was really close and as he looked around, his face met with black fur. A hiss was heard as amethyst eyes met sapphire ones.

That was all it took for Naruto to be on his feet and for Sakura to leap a good six feet away from them. Her eyes were wild, until they rested on Hinata and Naruto. "Where's that dickhead Zabuza!? I smell his blood, so where is he?" A smile appeared on her face as she remember her little encounter with the creepy amber eyed pimp. She licked her lips and it was then that Gaara saw little specks of blood all over her face.

"I hope that is not Zabuza's blood you are licking off your face. You might get whatever STD he has through it." Everyone's eyes shot over to Gaara as he said that. Sakura's smiled widened as she licked it off even more and spit it out.

"He spilled Kyuubi's blood. No one hurts my ototo and comes out unharmed. Besides, even if it is diseased I can't catch it. Omichi destroys anything that doesn't belong in my body." Her face was suddenly an unreadable mask that not even Gaara could have beaten.

Gaara blinked and, that fast, she was gone. It wasn't hard to find her, though. With a scent like hers and the power that radiated off her, it would be a simple task to find her, no matter where she went.


	3. WTF?

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3: WTF!?

When Sakura disappeared, she went to the roof to calm herself. After having a short talk with Eve, she set about looking for her locker again. She found it…along with the black haired boy and girl from this morning. "Could this get _any_ worse!?" she grumbled to herself, looking at her schedule and then at the two. Thankfully, her locker was on the opposite side of the hall from the sickening couple.

But it seemed that karma didn't like her at the moment because she smelled something that had her hissing, and almost spitting, in anger. "_Dogs_…" She hissed rather loudly, catching the couple's attention. A growling came from the small black cat on her shoulder.

Her hackles raised, it wasn't long before she felt a presence at her back. "Touch me and die." She hissed, feeling something reach for her. It paused and then retreated. She felt Eve tense and then hiss. Sakura looked down to see a small white puppy looking up at her.

"What the…that's not a familiar…" She arched a brow and reached down, grabbing the pup by its scruff and sniffing it. She slapped her hand over her nose and grimaced. "But it's definitely Inu. Okay Lassie, let's find Timmy so I can throw you both down the well." The little creature looked up at her with pleading eyes and she sighed. "I guess I won't kill you since your not a familiar and don't seem to know that cats don't really like dogs." Sakura mumbled as she held the dog away from her.

The little creature whined and looked at her pitifully, wanting to be cuddled. Sakura looked on her shoulder at Eve. "Evie…what's it saying? I can only make out pictures." Sakura whispered this so as not to attract any more attention. The black cat stared at her and the people passing would have sworn they were talking to each other.

"Okay, so…this little guy belongs to a guy named Kiba, who has brown hair and eyes and red marks on his cheeks? Shouldn't be too hard to find." Sakura said, looking around. She saw several people with brown hair and eyes and similar marks on their faces, but none of the other marks were matching the image in her mind.

"Eff this shit…I know how to find him really quick." She said with an evil smirk. The dog cocked its head at her before squirming, having picked up her intentions from Evie. Sakura built her energy until it was making a high pitched noise, almost like a dog whistle. "Sorry pup, but if I wanna find your pops I have to make him uncomfortable." The pup nodded as if it understood, and licked her cheek. She turned bright red and got a goofy smile.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Seems you're a lady magnet Akamaru; maybe I should let you wander more often." A deep voice chuckled from behind her. He walked up to her and pressed himself against her back as he reached around her to retrieve the puppy. He managed to press himself completely against her, groping at the same time. Sakura stiffened before hissing evilly at him.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you remove it from my chest _right_ _now_." She bit out the last two words, her muscles twitching as she fought not to squeeze Akamaru in response to the man's advances.

"Hehehe…feisty are we? I like that in a female." The man pressed even closer, making her hissing and growling escalate in volume. The energy built to an even higher level, snapping and crackling around her, making her hair float a bit and giving a sense that the room was expanding.

"Get your paws off me right now, canine. Just because I'm a neko doesn't mean I'm easy pussy. If this is your pup, you should pay closer attention to where you allow him to wander. Jinchuuriki are intensely sensitive to outsiders and I'm not overly fond of mutts." Sakura's voice was low and deadly, making the man's skin crawl.

The man chuckled and released her. "Are all felines as temperamental as you?" There was amusement in the man's eyes and friendliness in the hand he offered to her. "Sorry…I'm just trying to raise your hackles. The name's Kiba." The young man was smiling at her and she could tell from looking at the people around them that he wasn't accepted by them.

"Sakura. This is my familiar, Eve." Sakura shook Kiba's hand and then had Eve sniff the canine. She made a disgruntled noise and sat straight up on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura laughed and turned back to her locker. She opened the combination, laughing as she turned it left to 0, right to 6, then left to 9.

"Oh boy…my _lucky _number." she murmured sarcastically, arranging her things inside after opening it and taking out all of her books. She carefully placed all the books in her messenger bag and snapped it shut. It was then she saw Naruto, Hinata, and the other two enter.

Gaara looked at the new girl with suspicion. She wasn't doing anything right now, but he'd felt the spike in her energy as certainly as his demon was a pervert. '**I resent that greatly, kid. I may be a pervert but you don't have to act like it's a bad thing!'** Shukaku pouted inside Gaara's head. Gaara glared at the raccoon-dog in his head but refused to correct him.

Naruto cautiously approached Sakura, Hinata by his side. People in the room held their breath as the most unstable boy in their midst went up to a stranger. It was obvious that the blonde had been beaten and the others knew who had done it and why. They just didn't do anything about it.

Naruto was just a few more steps from her when a boy with black bushy brows and a bowl cut stepped between him and Sakura. "Stay away from the young lady. You are dangerous to others." The guy smiled and looked back at Sakura with a 'good guy' pose. Sakura looked at the boy and then at Naruto, who looked really hurt. A low, menacing growl escaped her throat.

"Who the hell are you to judge him? He was having the shit beat out of him by the local pimp for trying to protect his girl from being raped and here all you pricks stand like you ain't got a clue what was going on!?" Her accusation was just short of screaming. The boy faltered, staring at her. He tried to speak but she cut him off.

"Don't hand me your lame ass excuses. While you're in here acting like your life matters, he was protecting the one thing he cares for. You say he's dangerous, but when has he actually done anything to any of you? He takes your abuse, both mental and physical, and does nothing in retaliation. You're lucky he hasn't snapped and killed you all. I would have…" That was all she said as she let her seal slip ever so slightly. She knew Omichi would never really control her, so she wasn't all that worried.

Red energy surrounded her and she heard Eve sigh. The change took them both, as exhilarating as it was scary. Her eyes became as amethyst as her familiar's, her long hair turned completely black, like a large ink splotch on her back. She grew fangs and claws, two cute ears, one white and tan, the other black with a reddish tip. She grew a tail, with varying amounts of tan, white, black and the ever present reddish pink color. Everyone was amazed, even Gaara.

_'I've never been able to use you like that…it's always been you controlling me!'_ he said to his inner demon. Shukaku chuckled and responded to his container's awe. **'****Omichi never was overly pushy. Live and let live was her motto, until her kit was killed. She rampaged then, and was sealed away, much like me. In order to draw that kind of power, that girl must have merged her soul with Omichi's.' **Shukaku didn't know what was going on but he would talk to Omichi the first chance he got.

Sakura knew what she was doing was going to cause chaos, she just didn't care. "If you wish to see a true monster, then look closely. For had it been I you so willingly tormented, you would all be dead. You got anything to say about my ototo, you say it now, so I can make sure it'll be the last thing you ever utter." Her voice was odd, sort of raspy, like a hissing cat, but beautiful all the same. The boy with the bowl cut backed up as she approached him. She was well over six feet tall in this form, and well muscled. She was untouchable.

Gaara looked her over with interest in his eyes, noticing her interesting attire for the first time since he'd met her. He noticed how her long, smooth legs contrasted with the pitch black skirt she wore with a seat belt buckle belt. Her small feet were enclosed in red chucks that had little black skulls drawn in several places on them and she had mesh socks, one shorter than the other.

A black camisole stopped right above her pierced navel, and was overlaid by an off the shoulder long sleeve red belly shirt with an Anarchy emblem covering the front that left about 4 inches of the camisole showing. Her small hands had a black and red French manicure with little skulls on the tips.

Her slim wrists were covered in black and red plastic sex bracelets he would love to break; he blushed as he thought this and hid it by looking down at his feet, watching her from his peripheral vision. Her more than ample chest filled out her clothes nicely and he could see the silver Anarchy emblem hanging between her beautiful mounds. The multicolored hair from earlier went down past a beautiful heart shaped ass he would love to rub, again he blushed at the thought, and her previously petite form was layered in muscle.

The fiery emerald eyes that had mesmerized him to begin with were now a startling amethyst, accented by black eyeliner, black eye shadow and black mascara. Fangs lightly pricked what looked like naturally cherry colored lips and her heavily pierced ears now wiggled on top of her head. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Every person in the room about dropped over dead from a heart attack hearing the Ice Prince, Gaara, chuckle. Temari looked almost horrified, as did Hinata. Kiba looked startled, while Naruto looked amused. Sakura merely glared at him, wondering what was going on. "And just what do you find so amusing tanuki? I do not often use this form, but to protect Kyuubi I will willingly resort to it."

Naruto looked at Sakura, horrified she knew his secret and he looked at the floor. Sakura noticed and started to chant, two of her fingers together in front of her face. "Imiti gehal nos veratu jihuna reori mitres." She chanted just loud enough for the kitsune to hear her. His head bolted up and stared at her, wide eyed. He then heard a small whimper and looked at his feet. A small, white fox sat curled at his feet, shivering. It looked up at him and he felt a strange electrical charge rush through him.

_'W-who are you!?'_ The voice was small and scared, like a little boy's voice. Naruto looked down and found the fox looking straight at him. Naruto looked up at Sakura, who looked over at Eve. Eve, however, was now the size of a black panther with amethyst eyes. Naruto looked back at the fox and then bent to pick the little creature up.

"I-is this…my…familiar?" Naruto asked quietly, so only Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata heard him. He felt a brush to his mind, and could tell it was distinctly feminine.

_'Yes ototo…he is. You never had time to seek him out, so I brought him to you. You must explain to him what is going on and why he is here. I will have Evie teach him more about his duties as your guide.'_ Sakura had no sooner made the thought than she heard someone yelling.

"Who the hell got blood in the health class!?" An angry female voice resounded through the school. All students, except the three jinchuuriki, Temari, Hinata and Kiba ran to the other end of the school. Before retreating, Sasuke gave Sakura a once over, taking note of her immense strength. He smirked as he turned and ran with the other students.

Just as he disappeared around the corner, the door separating the room/hall they were in was flung off the hinges by a busty blonde woman in a man's suit. Sakura gazed at the woman without fear and just smirked.

"It's been long time…Nee-chan." Gaara almost chocked when he heard this. He looked at Tsunade, who whipped around at the informal addressing. She paled for a second, but then turned red with anger. Sakura chuckled and disappeared as Tsunade swung at her.

"_You_ _damn_ _brat_! I should have known you had something to do with this! I told Shizune to hold your punk ass, but did she listen? _Hell_ _no_!" Tsunade attempted to get her hands on Sakura several times before the girl actually allowed herself to be caught.

Instead of dragging the black haired beauty away, Tsunade got her in a head lock and ruffled her hair. "That's what you get for playing blink tag with me you little brat!" Sakura took it with good humor, then hissed to be let go. Tsunade did, but then looked around, noticing them for the first time. She blushed.

"Nee-chan…these are my new pa-I mean friends. You didn't tell me that the tanuki and kitsune were here…I would have transferred sooner had I known. It's nice having some of my own kind around for once." Sakura smiled, and then a dark look came over her face.

Tsunade blanched at the look, and looked around. She looked back to see her little sister's hair floating. "My pack needs me…I'll be back before school starts…draw up paperwork for four transfers Nee-chan. They are going to need them." And with that, Sakura was gone.

"What was that all about Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto looked at Tsunade and she was about to jump on him when she noticed his bruising. She sighed and walked over to him, putting her palms to his face. Green energy surrounded her hands as she healed him.

"Zabuza did it again…didn't he?" She didn't need his answer to know what was going on. Naruto looked at Hinata, who looked away. He then looked down at the little white fox and smiled.

"I finally found my familiar Obaa-chan!" he yelped when she pinched his cheek for calling her grandma. She rubbed the offended area to show that it was a warning and then hugged him.

"I'm glad kit-chan. You take good care of each other, understand?" Tsunade noticed him blush at the nickname she had given him when she fist took over as principal here and chuckled.

"Tsunade-sensei, why did Sakura-chan call you nee-chan? Are you really her older sister?" Hinata asked softly, looking at the older woman with curiosity. Tsunade sweat dropped, knowing this would put the covenant in danger, but since the covenant was basically non-existent anymore without the Haruno Clan to lead it, she figured it was okay.

"Yes…I am Sakura's older sister, even though I am about 25 years older than her. Our family was once one of the five clans that ran the land of Kagure." she closed her eyes as she thought of her decimated clan. Even after 13 years, she still couldn't believe that her entire clan except Sakura was dead.

"I remember father saying something about the clans being in some kind of covenant with one another." Temari spoke up, drawing attention to herself for the first time.

"Yes…and for about six centuries the covenant went unbroken…until 18 years ago. There is a fine line between this world and the shadow realm. The clans of the covenant were made to fight the battle between the two realms. Demons control the shadow realm while humans control this one. Two demons became ambitious and decided to invade the human realm. They brought a young neko with them, teaching him about warfare. He was the kitsune's nephew. He was very young…perhaps too young to be in the human realm." There was a sad look on Tsunade's face as they all looked at her. It was then that Gaara remembered what Shukaku had said about Omichi's rampage.

"It was Omichi's cub wasn't it? That is why she rampaged…why Kyuubi went insane. Seeing her cub dead and her 'brother' unable to defend him, Omichi must have gone mad and ripped four of the countries apart looking for the man that dealt the killing blow to her cub. I bet Shukaku went along for the bloodshed and helped her attack Kagure. I'm right, aren't I?" Gaara looked at Tsunade, who looked surprised he'd said that much to her. He never talked that much…ever.

"Yes. After nearly destroying Kagure looking for her cub's murderer, four of the five clans went to battle the demons, while the fifth just disappeared. Shukaku, drunk with bloodlust and arrogant, was the first to fall at the hands of Sabaku-sama, being sealed within the youngest child of the Sabaku clan." She looked at Gaara, who nodded in understanding.

"Omichi, grief stricken and heartbroken, was the second to go down, being sealed within the youngest child of the Haruno clan…Sakura. Then it was Kyuubi, who was mad with grief and torture, that was finally subdued; he was sealed within the only child of the Uzumaki clan. Thinking that peace was finally obtained, they were not prepared for a sneak attack from another grief stricken relative of Omichi." They all seemed surprised by this information, because they all had confused looks on their faces.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at them to see how intently they were listening. "Omichi's youngest sister, Karnal, attacked the then leader of the Hyuuga clan, sealing herself and the soul of the head of the house within the eldest child of the Hyuuga clan…Hinata. Four of the five covenant clans lost their leaders that night." Everyone stared at Tsunade and then turned to Hinata, who just looked away.

"H-Hinata-chan….look at me." Naruto pleaded, wrapping his arms around her. She did as he asked and looked him in the eyes. "Is…Is that true Hinata…you're a jinchuuriki…like me?" She searched his eyes for condemnation, for anger. The only thing she saw was the need for her to tell him it was true, so she confessed.

"Yes…I never told anyone about the strange voices in my head or the odd power fluxes I would have. I felt someone moving in me, and I knew it was my father. My seal manifested much differently than yours Naruto-kun. There is a scar…on my lower back…in the shape of a large cat. I sometimes feel like something is pushing at it…trying to get out. But my mother taught me how to reinforce the seal should it ever become weak. I had ancient scrollwork tattooed around it to help reinforce it as well, not to mention an ancient seal imbedded into the skin." She whispered and then blushed as she felt the back of her shirt being lifted by her boyfriend. She squealed and slapped his hand.

"Hina-chan, I just want to seeeeeee!" He whined, trying to get her shirt back again. She laughed at him, but continued to bat his hand away. The fox decided he wanted to play as well and pounced on Hinata, making little growling noises; he was a kit after all. Hinata looked at the little white fox and giggled.

"Tsunade-sensei…what did Sakura mean by her pack needed her? Once a jinchuuriki chooses a pack, they never leave that pack…so…why?" Naruto asked, his girlfriend's shirt in his hand as she stood still so he could see the intricate tattoo on her back.

Tsunade sighed and motioned them to follow her. "I'll explain in my office…right now I have to draw up transfer papers before Omi-san brings my sister and her friends back."


	4. You Came Back!

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 4: You Came Back!

When Sakura opened her eyes she was in the familiar hallways of her old school. Its white washed cement walls and tan tiled floor made her sick. She knew what was going on here, and she didn't like it. It was culling day…the day that all the popular kids cornered the outcasts and tortured them in order to make them submit. It had been successful until she had transferred in. She smirked at the memory of Shun, who had made the mistake of cornering her and trying to intimidate her into being his girlfriend.

She walked out into the courtyard, Eve following just a few paces behind her. She heard a girl scream…and the familiar scent of blood. She blinked onto the scene of two boys ganging up on a girl, but the girl was fighting with all her strength…and it was quite a bit.

"Stupid bastards…get your hands off me! I told you that I won't sleep with either one of you disgusting pigs so get that through your thick skulls!" The girl was kicking and swinging her fists, her clothes just a little ripped and a thin trail of blood down her chin from a busted lip. The boys trying to hold her down were much worse off.

"That monster bitch isn't here to protect you anymore Tenten. You might have evaded us for the year she was here…but you're fair game this time." said the boy who was trying to grip her arms. He got a punch from the brown haired, brown eyed girl. The buns she usually wore her hair in had come loose long ago and her hair hung down to the middle of her back. Her black silk Chinese style pants had a rip at the waist where they had tried to pull them off her, only to be met by…a chastity belt? Oh the irony…

The boys looked at one another for a second and then one took a bobby pin, which had fallen out of Tenten's hair, and started picking the lock. Her matching black silk Chinese style shirt had seen better days. It was ripped and you could see her metallic silver bra through several of the rips. The pink trimming on the outfit was partially hanging off, where they had lost hold of her once and she had made a run for it.

She started to scream again, only for one boy put his hand over her mouth, where she promptly bit him. His cursing drew a chuckle from the spectator. Both boys whipped their heads up to see a face they had dreaded for one whole year. "Hello boys…miss me?" She purred in an evil tone of voice. Tenten blinked several times, hoping beyond hope that what she was seeing was real.

"O-Omi-chan!?" Tenten almost shrieked. Sakura smirked and disappeared, only to reappear right at Tenten's side. She growled and both boys gulped, knowing they were kitty food.

"Get your filthy hands off my pack…or die slowly and painfully." Glowing purple eyes held both boys stunned as they released Tenten, who huddled beside Sakura in her over 6 foot Omichi form. Before either boy could blink, clawed hands were wrapped around their throats. She squeezed until they were blue.

"One whisper about me being here will spell death for you both. I'm here to collect my pack." With that, she released them to gasp for air. She turned to Tenten and smiled down at the girl with genuine concern. "Are you okay Tenten? They didn't hurt you did they?" Tenten was trying to keep her clothes from falling off, but smiled at her leader regardless.

"We told these assholes you'd come back for us…they didn't believe us…but we knew. We have to hurry…I was walking with Ino to the restroom when these guys grabbed me and some creepy underclassmen took off with her to one of the classrooms." Tenten started to take off, but Sakura stopped her and smiled.

"You trust me Tenten?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Tenten gulped and nodded. Sakura laughed and grabbed Tenten, held her close and blinked to where she felt Ino was at.

Tenten was dizzy when they finally landed back in the human realm, right in front of three boys trying to rip Ino's blouse off while she was tied to a chair and gagged. The three underclassmen yelped as Sakura growled and swatted at them.

A cough from the darkness calmed her, but when the source emerged the boys screamed like little girls. The large, sleek black panther smiled a feline smile and walked between the blonde and the boys, growling loudly at them and hissing, showing her large eyeteeth.

"W-What the h-heck _is_ t-that!?" asked a skinny boy with horn rimmed glasses and buck teeth. Ino rolled her eyes and glared at Sakura. She mumbled something into her gag and Sakura smiled.

"My baby…want to play with her?" She asked the boy wickedly. She then turned to Ino. "So that's how to shut you up. Wish I'd thought of that myself. Nevertheless, you are part of my pack, and these boys must be punished so I'll just turn you loose on them Ino-pig." Sakura smiled at the terrified looks on the boys' faces and the evil look on Ino's. Tenten removed the gag and the insults started to fly.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking you _morons_!? Did you _honestly_ think you can mess with Omi-chan's pack and _not_ get your asses kicked, you stupid little retards? I mean…come on! We ruled this place until Omi-chan got kicked out for sending Genma-hentai through Sarutobi-sensei's walls! And…hey…get your asses back here and take it like men you little cowards!" Ino was making her chair bounce up and down trying to chase them while still tied down. Chuckling brought her back to the two older females looking at her and smiling. She went chibi for a second and hearts were in her eyes.

"_Omi-chan_! _You came back_!" Ino tried to hug Sakura, but it was a little hard to do tied up. "Um…Omi-chan…Ten-chan…can you…untie me?" Ino looked about to cry, so the girls complied. The blonde rushed into their arms and cried her little heart out. Sakura hissed with deadly retribution and then disappeared.

Tenten and Ino just looked at each other and waited for their beloved leader to return. A few minutes later, Sakura appeared with Choji and two large black jackets. She handed each girl a jacket and sat Choji in the chair. She had found Choji while she hunted the boys that tried to hurt Ino. Two boys had been holding Choji down while a third was beating the tar out of the poor kid. Sakura had left a bloody mess for the new janitor to clean up.

"Where is Shika-kun? Please tell me that Gai doesn't have him. I don't think I can survive another round of his absurdity." No one said a word and she knew that Gai had gotten hold of Shikamaru once more. "Aw dammit! Why can't people leave well enough alone?" She screamed and disappeared, leaving her pack in the safety of one of the unused classrooms. She blinked into the shadows of the fitness room to hear a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"You will do as I say you lazy, naughty boy! Now _suck_ it!" That was all it took for Shikamaru to come racing out of the office, his face white and his eyes wide with terror. He bumped into her in the darkness, only to have her cover his mouth with hers before he could scream. He saw the glint of amethyst and knew exactly who she was…he blushed so bad he almost passed out.

"Get back here my youthful little genius! We have yet to delve into the youthful act of penetration!" A guy in a green jumpsuit rushed out of the office with his jumpsuit falling down to his knees. Sakura almost barfed, causing Shikamaru to turn green. Gai ran around the room looking for him until he came to their corner and Shikamaru hid behind all six feet of Sakura. When Gai got there, he found a female watching him with disgust. He squealed and pulled on his clothing.

"What is a female doing in my personal training room?!" Gai squealed, like she was in the wrong. She grunted and turned her head to show Shikamaru behind her. Gai's face lit up and he reached for Shikamaru, only to have Sakura growl and snap at his hand like a pissed off tabby. Gai squealed again, holding his hand to his chest.

"I'm here to collect the members of my pack. I was going to leave you alone and just take Shikamaru with me, but after overhearing you trying to make him suck on something that Kami-sama only knows where it's been…I think I'll exact a little revenge for him." An evil smile came over Sakura's face as she grabbed a squealing Gai.

* * *

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk when a frantic Genma ran into his office. "Sarutobi-san…come quick…someone has assaulted Gai-sensei. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was _her_…" Genma led a sighing Sarutobi out of the office to where Gai was hanging upside down by his spandex suit, butt ass naked, in the gym.

He was wailing about losing his new toy and how the evil demoness had stuck something on him that didn't belong. A few feet away, the school slut, Kim, was lying on the floor, her skirt hiked and a look of utter shock on her face. Fluids were leaking from under her skirt and Sarutobi understood then what Gai was mumbling about. Sarutobi and Genma approached Kim to find out what happened.

"I was on my way to my homeroom class to mess with a few guys-I mean study and all of a sudden that…that _bitch_ stepped out in front of me and said, 'Did you miss me ho bag?' Then she made some symbols and then I woke up just as Gai-sensei came inside of me…" Kim had a look between disgust and pleasure on her face. Genma scrunched his nose. He would not touch _anything_ that Gai had gotten to first…even it if was female.

Sarutobi sighed and bent to pick something up. "I knew she would come to collect them…I guess we lose four more of our more morally sound students." Genma looked over Sarutobi's shoulder to see a tarot card with a black cat on it and a crescent moon in the background.

"Omichi Sakura…" Genma whispered, a glazed look coming over his eyes as he remembered how smooth her skin had felt when he'd groped her…right before she sent him crashing through several walls.


	5. One to Rule Them All

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 5: One to Rule Them All

Sakura was still laughing at her small act of vengeance when she teleported into Tsunade's office. She looked up to see all eyes on her; she waved her hand and just walked to Tsunade. "Nee-chan…are the transfer papers ready? These are my sisters Tenten and Ino, and my brothers Shikamaru and Choji. Also, I have to take Tenten and Ino to my house to get them new clothes. Theirs are ruined." Her smile disappeared as she remembered what had been happening when she'd arrived.

"Sarutobi-sensei isn't doing his job Nee-chan…Ino and Tenten were almost raped…again. Choji got the shit kicked out of him and Gai-hentai was trying to sodomize Shikamaru. I won't stand for this much longer Nee-chan. I do not like my pack being singled out while I cannot protect them and I will not tolerate it." There was something dangerous lurking just under the thin veil of civility that she presented in their presence. Gaara could feel it, so he decided to see what kind of power she possessed.

"What is the meaning of you brining in four outsiders and trying to establish another pack when there is already one here? There can't be more than one pack here, not between four jinchuriki." Gaara's cool voice broke through the dead silence. The four newcomers went wide eyed, then backed away…very slowly.

Tsunade even backed away slowly. Temari tensed and was about to help her brother when she felt herself being forced towards the wall with the four outsiders. She saw the dark eyed boy from before was controlling her shadow until he had hold of her and whispered in her ear.

"He can handle himself, he's jinchuuriki. If you get involved in this, she _will_ kill you." He held on to her so that she wouldn't be stupid and run into the fray. Naruto and Hinata knew what was going on, so they just went and stood by Tsunade. Sakura slowly turned around and looked at Gaara with a menacing glare. He felt a shiver of awareness slide down his back.

"Are you challenging me for rights over my pack? I will acknowledge Naruto as your pack, as he has chosen you. But I protect what is mine…viciously if need be." Sakura looked at the Hyuuga girl, and her expression softened. Naruto wanted to protest but there was something about this situation that felt weird.

"Nee-chan?" Hinata acknowledged the blood link between her own demon and that of the powerful jurinchiki before her. Sakura smiled at her, easing most of her tension.

"I won't make you choose between your mate and your family, Karnal." Sakura whispered while looking at the upset girl. Hinata gave her an odd look and questioned her decision.

"Omi-nee-chan…what are you saying?" Sakura's eyes softened even more in the face of the girl's fear. She chuckled then looked at Naruto.

Naruto arched one blonde brow and looked at Hinata, drawing Sakura's gaze back to the Hyuuga girl. Sakura's eyes started glowing and Hinata felt something rise in her. Before she knew it, she felt another part of her, that wasn't her father.

_'Nee-chan!'_ The desperate voice resounded in Hinata's head. She clutched her skull, as she could not control the volume or the resounding. Sakura's eyes turned hard.

"_Karnal_…control yourself. You are harming your container. Act like the sister I raised so long ago, not some whiney cub." The command snapped out as both human and the coughs that large cats used to communicate with. Everyone saw Hinata visibly relax, and open her eyes, which were a brilliant amethyst now.

'Nee…chan?' The unsteady voice was most definitely _not_ Hinata's. Sakura's eyes softened once more. She smiled openly at Hinata and her demon.

"That's right, cub. After eighteen years of being sealed I can finally sense you again little one. Now…we will talk further about how to share the body with your container, but the bell is about to ring and we must start our new lives. _After_ I deal with a little matter of who is to lead this expanded pack." Sakura again turned to Gaara, who looked irritated she had not paid more attention to him. He had been able to witness her immense aura though.

"You think to challenge my right to lead, tanuki?" The soft, taunting question from the kitten in front of him made him arch a brow. To him, she looked infinitely playful in that moment. The others had no idea he could see something they could not. Omichi Sakura was coming into heat, and it was messing with his ability to control his hormones.

"This is my pack. Regardless of who holds what demon, their containers chose to follow me. If you can't beat me in a fight for leadership, you must merge your pack with mine. Same goes for me if you beat me." Gaara said aloud as he walked by her to walk out the door. It was then that Shukaku interfered with his plan to simply walk out. Before Gaara could stop it, he leaned in and made a little side bet. "If I win, you are mine."

Sakura blushed madly, staring wide eyed at the male before her. Gaara walked out the door before anyone could see his wide eyes and mad blush. '_I can't believe you made me say that!'_ he yelled at Shukaku, who just chuckled and curled up inside Gaara's mind.

**'****Kid…It's about time you found us a mate. Omichi is a good, strong female. That container of hers is a Haruno as well. They have a bloodline limit that makes most look like parlor tricks. But it only spawns every 25 years. That's why there are 25 years between Omichi's girl and the older sister. Both have the limit. Just be thankful that you can beat her no problem. With my help that is. For a chance at Omichi, I'll let you control my power…for once.' **With that said, Shukaku slept, leaving the young man speechless. Gaara couldn't believe that a female had finally made Shukaku agree to allow Gaara to tap into his power. Actually, scratch that, yes he could. Shukaku was a pervert, through and through. If anyone could make him do something, it would be a female. He walked to his locker and retrieved his books. The bell rang and he made his way to home room.


	6. Polar Opposites

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Polar Opposites

Sakura stared out the door at the red headed male that had just challenged her. She could not believe her ears. He had issued a challenge for more than rights to lead…he had challenged her for the right to mate her. A throat clearing made her jump and whirl around, coming face to face with Tsunade and the others. She blushed deeply and reverted to her human form. Eve mewed loudly and jumped to her shoulder from the ground.

"What's wrong Omi-chan?" Ino took her hand again and tugged, bringing the jinchuuriki's attention to her. Sakura sweat dropped and smiled nervously, then ran out of the room towards her locker. Tsunade arched one blonde brow and looked back at the two remaining jinchuuriki.

"And just what the _hell_ was that all about? You two know something that we don't." Tsunade glared at Hinata and Naruto, who in turn sweat dropped and ran out the door as well with a quick 'Later'. The four new additions to the school looked at her in question. Tsunade sighed and turned back to her paperwork. "So…what kind of classes are you interested in taking?" she asked. All four looked at each other then back at Tsunade.

"It would be best to put us all in the same classes and put us all with Omi-I mean Sakura." Tenten said, glancing at the other for confirmation. Tsunade nodded and made their schedules quickly, using Sakura's hard copy she had stored in her filing cabinet.

She smiled at the four and handed each of them a schedule. "Luckily, Temari has all the classes as you guys so she can show you to your lockers and homeroom…as soon as you let her go Shikamaru." There was laughter in Tsunade's voice and Shikamaru blushed when he realized he still had hold of Temari.

"Eh? Sorry; my bad." He muttered and everyone could hear a distinct 'Troublesome females' from the lazy young man who likes to watch clouds.

"If Shikamaru hadn't grabbed her, Omi-chan would have killed her. She doesn't like being challenged. Shun did that and now he can't even walk right anymore. I'm surprised that boy is alive right now. She must really like him." Ino said, looking at Temari, then at the others.

She caught a boy with dark hair and eyes and red stripes on his face staring at her. She got a cheeky look on her face and smiled at him. Tenten rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde before she could attack.

"Ino…we are going after Omi-chan. Leave the locals alone. They are not prepared for you." Tenten said as she dragged the younger girl away, pouting. Kiba could hear them down the hall.

"I wasn't going to hurt him…much." The last part was grumbled and Kiba blushed at the prospect she would have touched him. Most outside his own people never really wanted anything to do with him, except Gaara and his friends. Kiba felt accepted by them, probably because they were not accepted by anyone else so they were more prone to be kind to those the socialites shunned.

"Is she always like that?" Kiba asked, not really paying attention to anything. He heard a guttural laugh and turned to see a large boned boy with a pack of Twizzlers in his hand. Kiba laughed and it was then that the others saw Akamaru pop his head out of Kiba's jacket.

He was shivering due to the fact that he could sense the power that had previously been in the room. "Akamaru says he likes her. Maybe I should talk to her a little more…" Kiba smiled and walked out of Tsunade's office.

"How troublesome…he's going to get more than he bargained for with Ino. She never shuts up once you give her a reason to bitch. I would know…she's my step sister." Shikamaru droned but there was laughter in his eyes. Choji shared his friend's amusement as they both grabbed their stuff and walked out, following Temari as they ran to catch up with Tenten and Ino.

"This should be interesting, eh, Tsunade?" A voice chuckled from the shadows of her office. A white haired man with red stripes on his face walked out and sat on the edge of her desk.

"That sister of yours is almost as appealing as you are…but she is a jinchuuriki…much more dangerous to my health than a human woman with a bloodline limit." Tsunade growled at the man and swung at him. She missed and instead put a dent in the solid metal pole that her Ivy plant was creeping up on the left side of her desk.

"Stay away from her, Jiraya. She is all I have left in this world thanks to Orochimaru. If I hadn't moved out when I did, I would not be around for you to torment either. Don't forget that your brother is responsible for the destruction of my clan. You promised to help me avenge them in return for my hand in marriage. You'll only get that when he is dead." Tsunade watched the door her baby sister had left through.

She had had many siblings between herself and Sakura, all female for some reason. Harunos seemed to only produce one male every fifty years, just enough to keep the line going. With the destruction of the clan in one fell swoop, there was no male to carry the name, so Tsunade carried the name secretly, though she would never broadcast her existence. That was why Sakura always enrolled in schools as Omichi Sakura, to hide from Orochimaru.

"Trust me love, I remember well my brother's betrayal. He wanted your limit; when he couldn't kill just one of you to get it, he killed you all. He never expected Sakura to destroy everything before he could get one of the bodies nor did he anticipate how strong she was at the age of four. By that time Sakura had learned to use Omichi to strengthen her limit. She is, by far, the most dangerous woman alive. But that Sabaku seems drawn to her. Do you think that perhaps the Covenant could be revived? I have no clan that I'm willing to name, so I would become a Haruno." Jiraya smiled seductively at Tsunade, who snorted and looked at her ceiling.

"There is another male in the Sabaku line, but he doesn't favor females. Then there is the blonde, she has strengths, but she wouldn't carry the name. There is no way to revive the old covenant. The fifth line disappeared long ago. It is said that they were the ones responsible for Omichi's rampage. They sacrificed Omichi's cub to become more powerful, to gain a bloodline limit that the cub carried; the Sharingan. But like I said, it's only a rumor. Besides, the Hyuuga is mated to the Uzumaki, Hyuuga never produced any males that we know of." Tsunade started, but her dark headed secretary interrupted her.

"That's not true Godaime. Hyuuga Neji, Hiashi's nephew, still lives. He is one year older than Hinata, though he isn't very driven academically. He has failed the eleventh grade twice now just because he has 'no desire to do this meaningless work'." Shizune imitated a deep voice with a stern look on her face. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. Jiraya smiled at hearing her laugh again.

"It's been years since the last time I heard you laugh love. I'm happy that seeing your sister again has brought joy back to your life." Jiraya cupped her check and bent to kiss her. Shizune walked out with a light blush on her face at her boss and the man sharing such an intimate moment.

"Jiraya…if you try anything I'll-" she was cut off when Jiraya dragged her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He licked her lip, begging her to allow him this tiny exploration. Tsunade knew she shouldn't, this man was a blood relative of the man that killed her entire family, save her sister.

"I'm not like him…I'll never hurt you. I won't use you like he did. Woman, I have never felt this way about anyone. I would give my life to protect you. We only share twenty three genes. We have the same mother, but different fathers. He is the result of a rape while I am a love child. You can't compare us as if we were the same being. I'm not using you to get to your sister love. You fascinate me much more than your jinchuuriki sister." Jiraya panted against her mouth, stroking her hair back from her face. She was now seated on her desk, with him between her legs, pressing her down against the transfer papers she had just completed.

"We can't be doing this. I'm in charge here. What kind of example will I set if someone walks in and finds me like this? You have to go and I have to get back to work." Tsunade breathed against his mouth. She was reluctant to continue, yet she was reluctant to let him leave as well. He started to pull away from her but she subconsciously squeezed her legs around him, making him stay still. He smiled at her, and ran his hand through her hair.

"You know…I talked to the school board and told them how hard you were working to turn this school around and how well you've done. I also told them of the effects running the school by yourself is taking on you. Don't interrupt koibito, they have seen it without my interference. They asked me what I suggested and I told them you needed a vice principal to take some of the pressure off of you. Why do you think I'm in a suit and tie today koibito? I'm your new vice principal." Jiraya had to bite his lip to hold in the laugh as he watched her face turn from confusion to shock to '_omfg you're kidding me_'.

An irritated tick started under her left eye. "So this means that not only do I have to deal with you trying to get into _my_ pants, but also the pants of every female in this school!?" she growled, not liking the idea. He did laugh at that, but quickly stifled it when he heard her knuckles pop.

"Easy love; I'm not the kind of guy to cheat on you. I just watch for research. You know my series, Icha Icha, needs material for me to work with." He explained, as if it were only natural. Tsunade got a glint in her eye and Jiraya swallowed nervously. Tsunade stroked his chest and he knew then that she was up to something.

"You know…you keep telling me that in order to write your Icha Icha you have to either observe it or experience it. I just have one question." She pushed him into a chair in front of her and leaned down enough to where he could see down the front of her button up shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either. His breathing hitched and became much faster.

"And what would that be love?" His voice was strained and he was still staring down her shirt. A blush covered the man's face and he could feel something stirring in his trousers. Tsunade gave him a small smile and twisted her fingers in his tie.

"Have you ever used any of our experiences in your perverted books? Though we have never actually had sex, you have tried your best to get into my pants for four years now. Are you trying so hard for your research or because you are that horny?" Her silky voice belied a trap for him. He knew that either answer would be trouble for him, but he couldn't help but feel offended that she thought that he would share her with the public.

"Hell no, woman. You are mine and only mine. I don't share, not even with my fans. If I _really_ wanted in your pants as badly as you think, I would have taken you long ago, but that's not what I'm after. What I want is for you to see that how I feel about you isn't going to change through the years. And only you can do this," He took her hand and put it to his crotch, allowing her to feel how hard he was just from looking down her shirt, "to me. No other woman I have dated has ever had this affect on me, not from just looking down her shirt."

Tsunade smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "Do you really mean that Jiraya? You're doing this to prove you're not like Orochimaru? You're doing this…for me?" Jiraya chuckled and stood up, her hand still on him. He pulled her against him and whispered something in her ear. A bright red blush appeared on her face and she smiled shyly at him. She moved her hand a little and he groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder. He murmured words of love in her ear as she gently massaged him. She giggled, carefree for the first time in years.

Outside the window of Tsunade's office, hidden by shrubs and shadows, evil lurked. One yellow, snake-like eye focused on the two lovebirds in the office. A hiss came as the eye narrowed dangerously. "Ssssoo…my brother thinksss to woo her? She issss mine, dear brother. She alwayssss hasssss been. My lasssst chance at the ultimate bloodline limit, Haruno Tssssunade." An evil chuckle echoed in the darkness before the source disappeared without a trace.


	7. Class Dismissed

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Class Dismissed

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Sakura jumped when she heard the bell. She was almost asleep in the desk she was sitting at in the room designated as 'home' for her. She got up and stretched, waiting for others to fill the room up. The first people to walk in made Sakura's skin crawl. It was the rat's nest and her boy toy, Sasuke.

They went right up to her, Karin glaring and Sasuke giving her a once over, and sat right behind her. Sakura, feeling eyes boring into her back, got up and went to the very back of the classroom, her back against the wall and a shitty smile on her face. Sasuke didn't look pleased she was gone, but Karin sure as hell did.

It was only a few seconds after that incident that more and more people started coming in. No one would sit by her, however, and that made her happy. She then saw the bane of her existence, besides Sasuke, come in. His red hair shone like blood on marble, and made her shiver with awareness.

'_What the hell? I'm _not_ supposed to feel this way about him! He's the asshole that challenged me for leadership of my pack!'_ she yelled inside her head. She felt Omichi chuckle.

Irritated, Sakura reached her hand into her bag, only to find Eve missing. Her head snapped up and her eyes bled amethyst. She sniffed the air and found Eve running towards her with something in her mouth. A small black streak made several girls in the classroom squeal and jump on the desks. A glare from Sakura shut them up. Gaara looked amused, if only his eyes showed it, and only to her. Emerald eyes met jade and held.

**'****Kid…do you not feel the mating heat between the two of you? Even the humans can sense it. Look at them. They are like fish when a shark comes hunting.' **Shukaku told Gaara, who in turn turned the full force of his cold jade eyes on the humans around him. He saw many of the females shiver and many of the males shift uncomfortably.

_ 'They are nothing. Just fodder for the cannon society has built. Their lives mean nothing because they have nothing to protect.'_ Gaara snapped out, remembering how they had treated Naruto and Hinata.

'**Isn't that the same thing our little cherry blossom said aloud earlier? She will make a fine mate for us. You will see. Omichi agrees with me that Sakura needs a good, strong mate. Don't botch this…it took me hours of arguing to get Omichi to agree to help us.' **Shukaku glared at Gaara through their mind link and Gaara sighed, giving in to the inevitable. It was then that a crowd busted through the door, literally, falling all over each other.

"That's my hair idiot! Let go!" A loud, somewhat younger feminine voice shrieked. Gaara saw Sakura sweat drop and her head hit the table as she read the note and looked at the pile that had just fallen into the floor.

"Great…just my damn luck…" He heard her grumble and then saw her get up and head down to the pile. She walked right past him, her scent teasing his senses, and glared at him in annoyance. "Help me get them straight…you are a leader of this pack as well…for now." The last part was growled, and he couldn't help but smile. It was going to be so fun to make her obey him.

Gaara walked to the pile of people and looked to see any familiar faces. He saw Hinata, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the mess. He pushed back her hair from her face and asked her how she felt. She smiled at him and looked back at the mess, trying to find Naruto.

"That's _it_! This shit is going to _stop_!" The statement was more of a growl than a scream, because it was way too low to be a scream. All of a sudden the entire pack of people was picked up and being shaken. Bodies fell everywhere until one remained in the hands of a very irritated neko by the name of Sakura. It just so happen that the body left in her hands was Naruto, who smiled nervously at the angry glint in her eyes.

"Uh…h-hi…Nee-chan. We kinda all tried to come in at once…didn't work too well. You can put me down now…please…ehehehe…" He laughed nervously and held his hands up, palms out, trying to make her see he wasn't a threat. She growled once at him and dropped him on his butt.

"Next time Ototo, I won't let go. Get the others and regroup in the back. You guys are making fools of the pack." She grumbled as she turned and looked at all the people gawking at them. Emerald eyes flashed amethyst, frightening some people. "What are you staring at?" She stood before them and smiled sweetly…too sweetly in Gaara's opinion.

"Omi-nee-chan…can I talk to you a second?" The moment that sentence came out of Ino's mouth, Sakura was at her side.

"What's bothering you Ino?" Sakura looked the young woman in the eyes. Ino smiled and whispered something in her ear. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. The small blonde hugged the older girl and ran to the back with the others. Sakura looked over at Gaara and her eyes changed again. There was mischief in her eyes that made Gaara nervous. She then turned back to the classroom full of people and Gaara saw her eyes flash amethyst again, anger in their depths.

"Let this be a warning to you all. I am the neko jinchuuriki; as of yet, the official leader of our pack is undetermined, but I assure you…mess with my pack and it will be the last mistake of your pitiful lives. You can live your lives in peace, as long as you leave my pack alone." The mischief returned to her eyes as she turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Anything you would like to add, Gaara-_kun_?" The way she said his name was like pure seduction. She must have figured out what she did to him because her eyes roamed his body and rested on one place in particular before moving on. Gaara cleared his throat and glared back at the humans huddled around Sasuke, like he could (or would) protect them.

"Stay away from my pack…and my mate. I see you near either I'll kill you where you stand." His monotone brought the scent of fear up tenfold. Emerald met jade and he could see the fire in her eyes. He could also see rage, confusion, maybe…hurt?

As he made his way to the back he stopped right in front of her and leaned close to whisper, "You're mine…_my_ mate…anyone that touches you will die. Remember that. Our pack is the only exception." the last part he ceded when he saw her glance up at her old pack mates. He walked by her and brushed his thigh against hers. Her blush was back, only it was ten times worse than before. Then anger hit her.

_'Where the hell does he come off warning people to stay away from me? He hasn't won the battle for leadership!' _She screamed in her mind. She almost chocked when Omichi tacked on **'**_**Yet.' **_Confusion raced through her as she tried to process that Omichi, her strength, her friend, her protector, had added that little side note.

It was almost like it was a warning of what was to come. Sakura shook her head lightly and looked up as the door opened and closed. A dark haired woman with hardly any clothes stood behind a desk and looked at her. Sakura smiled and headed back to her desk, only to see that Gaara was in the seat right next to hers, the others fanned out on either side of them. She blushed at the smirk on his face and the undeniable look of lust he gave her. Growling slightly, she plopped down beside him and leaned back against the wall, Eve in her lap.

"Well now that everyone is seated," The woman gave Sakura a pointed look, "We can start the introductions. My name is Anko. I will be your home room teacher for the year. I'm also your English, Literature and Art teacher. Any questions?" She said with a smile on her face. An older looking boy raised his hand.

The woman sighed and leaned against her desk. "Yes Hyuuga?" She said, making Hinata and Sakura's head whirl to gaze at the male. The young man smirked and turned around to look at the group in the back.

"Who are all those people? The two Sabakus, Uzumaki, and the girl with Hyuuga eyes I know. The others are a mystery to me." The young man with silver eyes exactly like Hinata's asked. He noticed Tenten glaring at him with defiance and no fear whatsoever. He was unused to a female looking at him like that. Women around their age feared him, this one didn't. It intrigued him.

"They are transfer students. Would you all please come down and introduce yourselves?" Even though Anko only told the new students to come down, the whole lot of them came. Temari, Gaara, Naruto and Hinata stood in the background, while their pack mates introduced themselves.

The whole group noticed that as Hinata and Naruto made it to the front with them, people started glaring at the couple. Hinata clung to Naruto and he held her close as people glared at her. Ino noticed and stepped forward.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. My parents died when I was a baby and the Nara clan took me in. I'm sixteen, a little younger than you guys, but if you keep glaring at my friends like that, I'll rip your eyes out and use them for earrings." She said in a too sweet, merciless voice. Many people scooted back in their chairs and looked away from everyone. Most just stopped glaring from surprise that such a nasty yet sugar coated threat came from such a pretty mouth.

Shikamaru was the next to step forward. "My name is Nara Shikamaru, Ino is my little sister and I transferred from Kagure High School. The reason doesn't concern you." He heard a few people snicker at him, but he just smiled. "Oh, and I can control people when I want to." He said lazily and then turned his back on them. He heard a few scared whispers and just chuckled. Temari looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle herself.

Crunching interrupted the whispers. "My name is Akamichi Choji, I just transferred in from Kagure High School because some upper classmen were giving me a hard time." He was about to say something when someone muttered 'wonder why, fat ass.' Sakura gasped and looked at Choji, who had stopped eating his chips.

Sakura mouthed 'Oh shit' as the others from Kagure High stepped back. Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and backed the two of them up to the wall. Ino did the same with Kiba, and Sakura did with Gaara. Tenten grabbed Anko and whispered what was about to happen to the older woman. A shocked look came over the woman's face, then turned into a smirk. "_What_…did you say?" The large boy glared at the students, his face red.

The rat's nest that was holding onto Sasuke stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "He _said_ wonder why…_fat ass_!" She giggled and sat back down next to Sasuke, who noticed the others' reaction and swallowed, wishing for once that Karin didn't repeat everything he said. Choji's eyes turned white and his body expanded to ten times its normal size, making him look like a giant cannonball.

"Bitch…you shoulda just kept your mouth shut!" Choji yelled as his arms, legs and head sank into his mass and he started rolling around like psycho bowling ball. He mowed down half the class before Sakura laughingly stood in his path and caught the over sized boy.

"Choji…you're big boned, not fat. Remember what your father said. If you behave the rest of the day I'll treat you to some of my famous bar-b-q, sound like a deal?" She laughed, still holding the erratically spinning boy with little to no effort. At the mention of Sakura's cooking, he was back to normal and smiling.

"Okay Omi-chan, but it has to be right after school. You know how hungry I get when I have to think." Choji was slightly drooling at the thought of eating Sakura's cooking again. Sakura laughed at the boy and a guy that looked like Temari only with brown hair walked into the classroom with a note in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei, but the hospital needed me to sign some papers…" He trailed off looking at all the students that looked like they'd been through World War III. He looked up to see a tall, broad boy standing next to a girl with odd hair and a short skirt.

Arching one brow, the boy looked over at Gaara and Temari. "Oi, Nee-chan, Ototo, what's going on? Who are these people?" The boy looked back over at Sakura, who sweat dropped, and Choji, who blushed and looked around him.

"Kankuro, nice of you to join us. Don't worry, we are just doing introductions. Join your siblings, and I'll see you afterwards." Anko smiled kindly at the boy. Sakura wondered why the oldest boy in the Sabaku family was at the hospital and why there were papers to sign.

She looked over at Gaara, whose face was unreadable to anyone else but her. She knew that look well. It was loss; loneliness. She walked over to Gaara and put her hand in his. He looked at her with surprise, but she just smiled at him. He smirked and laced their fingers together. Sakura looked at Tenten and motioned her to go. Tenten stepped forward.

"My name is Tenten. I don't remember if I even have a clan, because I woke up in the hospital four years ago with amnesia. I have been living with Ino, who I view as my little sister, even though we're not related. Sakura's my best friend, and as such, anyone who thinks to hurt her will have to go through me." She turned her back on them and stood by Ino, who grabbed her hand and latched onto her arm, like any little sister would. Tenten played with Ino's blonde hair while the blonde twirled a lock of her chocolate hair around her index finger. Sakura smirked at Gaara as it was now her turn for introductions.

"My name is Omichi Sakura. I transferred in from Kagure High School because…ah hell, truth be told, I was kicked out of that school and the three neighboring schools, not to mention ten other schools. As I said before, I'm the neko jinchuuriki. Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Choji are my pack. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, _Gaara-kun_ (she purred his name), and apparently this Kankuro are part of the pack I run with as well. As a safety precaution, anyone that wants to date inside our pack must be approved by the pack as a whole. Once you are in our pack, you are there to stay. Our protection extends to all member of our pack and their family members…well…at least mine does." she turned to look at Gaara, who nodded his agreement.

She smiled and turned back towards the class, who weren't really looking at her, but the kitten sitting at her feet. She laughed and made a coughing noise. The cat looked up, surprised, and looked at the humans. She hissed and jumped onto Sakura's shoulder and sat there.

"This is Eve. She is my baby and anyone that lays a hand on her will die a slow painful death. If you are smart you'll stay on her good side. She likes fresh banana nut bread and cold milk, just so you know." She smiled again and went up to Anko. Anko smiled and pet the cat and looked down at Sakura.

"I haven't seen either of you since you were very small. What happened to your sister? I know she is at least still alive. She got out of the covenant as soon as she hit eighteen." Anko was speaking to where no one but the two of them could hear. Sakura laughed and looked in the direction of the principal's office.

"She's closer than you think neesan. But right now we can't afford for people to know how close we are. Speaking of…how's that man of yours? The one nee-chan helped you hook up with? Kakashi was his name wasn't it?" Sakura laughed as Anko blushed. Sakura turned slightly and saw people staring at her and Anko.

"Don't worry Sensei…she's not going to bite you. She purrs like that when she likes people." Anko laughed, taking the way out that Sakura had provided. People saw Anko sweat drop at the thought of the cat biting her and took that as the excuse as to why she was blushing…embarrassment.

"I'll try to remember that Omichi. But me and cats have never really gotten along very well." Anko winked at Sakura, who laughed.

"I'll try to remember that Sensei. She won't bother you, I promise." Sakura rejoined her friends and Gaara looked at her. He wasn't fooled. She just blew him a kiss and scampered over to the other girls. Gaara blushed at the blown kiss, then turned and walked to the back of the room, followed by the others.

The Hyuuga boy watched Tenten smile at Ino and walk with the younger girl to the back of the room. He wondered if anyone in their little group had tried claiming her. He could tell that Gaara was with Sakura, or would be eventually. He had known Naruto was with the Hyuuga girl, and he caught the Choji boy glancing at Kankuro, so neither of them was a threat.

The Nara kid didn't seem to pay attention to any of the females, but Temari gave him a once over and then glared at anyone else that dared to, male and female alike. That left Kiba, who was looking at the two girls huddled together. He couldn't determine whether the Inuzuka was looking at the blonde girl or the brunette that interested him.

After staring for a while, Tenten noticed him. He smiled at her, but he didn't expect her reaction. She turned away from him and went back to playing with the younger girl's hair. He smirked and thought to himself, '_Neji, you just got a reason to pass this grade. _She_ will be quite entertaining for the year…and many to come.'_ Neji chuckled to himself and got up as the bell rang.

Anko smiled at everyone as the bell rang. "Class dismissed. Report to the gym for an emergency announcement by the Godaime." With that, everyone left the room and headed to the gym.


	8. Hentai!

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hentai!

"You know…until Orochimaru is dead, we can't let our relationship out in the open. Not even to your sister. It would put us in danger if she knew. We have to figure out a way to throw her off that won't hurt our relationship in return." Jiraya was sitting in the corner of Tsunade's office with a cup of sake in his hand. Tsunade had her own smaller cup and sipped it delicately.

"Just do what you do any other time you have to throw someone off our trail." She said, giving him a mischievous look. Jiraya arched one brow and stood. He stalked over to her desk to refill his cup.

"And just what is it that I always do to throw someone off our trail _koibito_?" He made the last word a caress that brought chills to her skin. She smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Remember when that secretary at Kagure was suspicious that you were my boyfriend before I graduated from Med school? She had Orochimaru's stench all over her. To make her think you were just another student you groped every girl that came by you in a four hour period. If I remember correctly, you had more red handprints on your face and more screams of 'hentai' thrown at you than any other male at the university. Why not just pick that up here? Most of the female students here are in their twenties. Most haven't passed a grade since their eleventh grade year here. Might as well let you enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Think of this as your chance to research without pissing your future wife off." Tsunade giggled at the look of shock on the man's face. He was totally speechless. Then a smile graced his lips.

"Well, then I guess it's time to call all the students into the gym and introduce them to their new hentai vice-principal." Jiraya had on a wolfish smile as he pinned her between her desk and himself.

"Just remember love, it was your idea. I don't really want to do it, but we have to make people think we do not have a relationship. Shizune has known since she was in high school, so she doesn't count. Just remember…every time I grab a girl, the only thing I see is you." He said that then kissed her fiercely. When he released her, she was panting.

"Shall we go koibito?" He opened the door to allow her to precede him out. As she walked past him, he groped her well shaped rump, making her jump a little.

"Behave yourself Jiraya…and try to remember not to touch any of the females in my sister's pack. She doesn't realize that you are just putting on an act to protect everyone, so just try to leave her alone." Tsunade whispered this to him then told him what happened to Genma at Kagure when he'd groped Sakura. Jiraya gave a hearty laugh and followed Tsunade to the gym.

As the two of them walked in, they could see students still filing in from various parts of the school. It was a good thing she had lots of…special…teachers on her staff. Several students were being shoved in by a man with silver hair, who waved at them when he saw them.

Tsunade waved back. No one in this school even realized she was the Haruno they had all gone to school with many years ago. She had changed herself using some medical jutsus she had learned so that not even Orochimaru could recognize her. But her sister had; somehow her little sister had been able to recognize her. Maybe it was because of Omichi? Tsunade shook her head and stepped onto the stage.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me you little baboons." She growled out. Shocked, the students did as she commanded. There was a chuckle that Tsunade recognized as Sakura's. A smirk made its way to her face, but she quickly smothered it.

"As you know, the position for Vice Principal has been open since Yoginn retired after her heart attack. The school board issued me a new Vice Principal, who came under heavy recommendation. You will show him the same respect you show me…or else." The last growled part made several students gulp.

Most of them were terrified of the woman in the suit before them. She walked back and presented the new authority figure. Sakura snorted and looked at her sister, who looked amused for the first time all day. Sakura sat on the edge of her seat to see what her sister was so amused about.

"My name is Jiraya. I have no clan, so don't ask me what my surname is. You can call me sir, but the ladies can call me any time." He said and a perverted smile appeared on his face. A blush ran the length of the space between his eyes as he laughed obnoxiously. All the students and several teachers sweat dropped. Tsunade looked a little disgusted (as they had planned) and walked to the podium.

As she did, Jiraya grabbed her, making her jump. A vein pulsed on her forehead and she threw a punch at his head, taking out one of the walls next to the stage. Everyone gawked, including Gaara and the others. They all looked at Sakura, who was laughing her ass off.

"What the hell was that?" They all asked in hushed voices. Everyone in the group turned to Sakura, who wiped tears from her eyes and checked her dark makeup to make sure it didn't run. She put a finger between her legs and lifted her entire body off the bench, supported by only her finger.

"It's the Haruno family genetics my friends. The other families in the covenant valued intelligence and magic the most, but the Haruno's also valued brute strength. Centuries of genetic altering allowed my clan to develop large amounts of strength without much muscle mass. Large amounts of chakra also came with our genetic meddling. You might say that we were the hidden weapon of the Covenant. Our strength, however, has nothing to do with our bloodline limit. They are entirely different aspects of our genetics. That is why everyone in the clan had this brute strength, but not everyone was blessed with our limit." There was happiness, sadness, and finally anger in her voice. Gaara couldn't help but wonder why.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was amazed at the strength in their principal. He had never seen anything like it before. He heard laughing over the murmurs and looked to its source. Up at the back of the bleachers were Sakura and her 'pack'. He was about to ignore her when he saw her lift into the air slightly. He turned and looked over his other shoulder to see that her index finger was what had lifted her up as high as she was. He gawked and looked back at a fuming Tsunade.

When he looked back up at Sakura, she was sitting on her rump again and glaring at the people still chattering on about the Godaime's inhuman strength. He rubbed his eyes but he couldn't be sure if what he'd seen was real. Gaara noticed Sasuke staring and elbowed Sakura, lifting his chin to show her she was putting on a show. She looked at the slack jawed Uchiha and laughed, putting her middle finger up, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Sasuke turned red and was about to scale up there when Gaara grabbed her head and shoved it into his lap. Sasuke could hear Gaara growling from where he was and knew better that to mess with Sakura while the demon boy was around.

Back up where Gaara and Sakura were, Sakura was no longer laughing. She was face to face with something she had never come up against and it kind of intimidated her. She could feel Gaara's hard shaft pulsing against her smooth cheek. She shifted a little and heard him hiss at her to be still. She smiled evilly and rubbed her face against him. She heard him gasp and his hand slid to the back of her head, pressing her tighter against him.

"What's wrong Gaara-_kun_? Having trouble with something?" He could feel how her mouth moved as she talked to him, could feel her lips caress him. He growled at her and bucked his hips into her face. He felt her gasp as she felt the whole outline of him through his baggy black pants.

"Don't start something you can't finish woman. We may not be mates yet, since we haven't had our little knockout fest, but make no mistake…you tease me again and I will take you, in private or in public." His hissed warning slid through her body like warm brandy, and it had the same affect. Her whole body responded to his threat-in a way she had never expected.

His intermingled words of love with the roughness of the threat turned her on. Gaara growled when she tried to jerk herself upright. He kept her head pinned in his lap while he glared up at Sasuke; a silent claim of ownership. The look in the red head's eyes was easy to read: 'This is _mine_; mess with it and I _will_ kill you.'

With a gentle tug at her hair, he brought her face to his. "I will enjoy dominating you, woman. So strong, so independent…even your temper appeals to me, and not just on the primal side. Shukaku was right…a strong leader needs a strong mate." He purred at her and allowed his eyes to wander for a second. "I can feel the response in your body. You want me just as much as I want you. School can't end quick enough." He looked deep into her eyes and then let them travel down her body meaningfully.

Surprise lit her up like a roman candle when he gently nuzzled her neck. No one was paying them any attention right now. She struggled to keep calm. He was using unfair tactics and well he knew it. He wanted to avoid embarrassing her in front of their friends, but mating tradition demanded that a male prove himself worthy of a female first. She had to know who was dominant and who was submissive. The red head felt her humming against him, using his own body to make him release her. He tried to resist, but in the end he was just too sensitive at the time and had to let her go.

Instead of holding her face to his crotch, he pulled her onto his lap, situating her right over the bulge in his pants. She stilled immediately, being as she only had a skirt and could feel him pressed against her. She growled lightly at him, but she made no further attempt to get away.

The other's noticed Gaara's possessive actions and then looked at where the red head was glaring. They saw the raven haired youth that none of them really liked and the new kids didn't really know. Choji, however, remembered the guy's comment and glared daggers at him as well.

Tsunade noticed the commotion at the top of the bleachers while everyone else was being disgusted by Jiraya's pervert act. She saw the raven haired kid who went by the simple name Sasuke, at least that's what he told her…she'd later found out that his real name was Uchiha Sasuke, but she kept that to herself. No need to have the other clans trying to rebuild the Coven without the Haruno's to lead the damn thing.

She knew that the other clans had resented the Haruno's ultimate kekkei genkai. She also knew they'd leap at the chance to lord over everyone else if the coven was restarted. So she maintained that one clan was completely wiped out while the other had only females to lead them. She knew that the Coven would never consent to a female ruler, no matter how strong she was.

Tsunade grinned at the thought of Sakura taking over as the Haruno Coven leader…that would piss a whole lot of the fledgling males off. While the founding clans were all but demolished, there were many clans that pledged themselves to the Coven in order to protect the human world from the demon realm. When she'd gone through the transfer papers she had laughed when she'd seen the names.

They were all Coven clans. She looked to see yet another student who wasn't paying attention to Jiraya, but this one was looking up at the brunette who'd transferred in…the one wearing the fighting kimono. She wondered what he was staring at the girl for.

Neji couldn't take his eyes off the brunette named Tenten. He wanted to know more about her, but he couldn't tell if the Inuzuka wanted her or the blonde. The little blonde who was practically attached at the hip to Tenten was holding Akamaru in her lap and cooing at the small white dog. Tenten was still brushing through the blonde girl's hair with her fingers.

He sincerely wished she was doing that with his own long, dark locks. She looked over to see him staring at her yet again. She flicked him off and he suddenly felt something fall down his cheek. He reached up and found a small trail of blood on his right cheek. His eyes widened as he looked for her weapon. He found a tarot card stuck in the wood of the bleacher only inches from him. His eyes widened and he looked up at her again to see her glaring at him.

'Next time I won't just graze you.' She mouthed at him and looked pointedly at his crotch. He arched one brow and his gaze became very cool. He sent the tarot card back up at her with the flick of his wrist and to his annoyance, she caught it. She smirked and put it back in her deck. She shuffled the cards and put them back in her sleeve, where she stored them.

Tenten turned to Sakura to see her friend in the lap of the fiery red head, straddling him with his chest to her back. She arched one brow and leaned over to Ino. "Seems Omi-chan's admirer is a bit of a hentai." She whispered to the blonde, who laughed and continued playing with Akamaru until the assembly ended.


	9. Running Into Old Friends

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Running Into Old Friends

As the assembly ended, Sakura and her group stayed seated until everyone was gone. They then started out and went to their lockers, Gaara shadowing Sakura the whole time…just to piss her off. He had a malicious smile on his face when she turned to him and punched him in the shoulder, right beside his collar bone.

"Stop following me you stupid raccoon!" She growled and walked to her locker. He snorted and went to his locker…which was right beside hers. He smirked wickedly and leaned against his locker after he retrieved his books. She noticed and glared over at him.

"You like being annoying, don't you Sabaku?" She hissed and tried to make her way around him. He stepped in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and a 'you're going to regret saying that' smirk. She scoffed at him and brushed past him.

"I am really going to enjoy kicking your ass after school, you know that?" She asked with her eyes narrowed as she looked at him over her shoulder. He snorted and she stiffened slightly. She could see the amusement on his face at the thought of her beating him.

She watched as he slowly walked towards her, his pace lazy and carefree. His eyes, however, were anything but. They sparkled with the need to dominate, the need to mate. She turned so she would not be exposed to him in any way. She watched as he walked right up to her, their noses touching.

He leaned just enough to where she could hear him whisper. "I will enjoy _you_ after our fight." He purred, making her blush violently. They heard someone clear their throats and it was like a trance being broken.

Both jinchuuriki looked over at the small group of people that was standing in the hallway. There was a man with short dark hair and a small dog staring at them from the safety of his locker and another male with a long brown pony tail that was leaning against the wall next to the gymnasium.

Gaara glared at the group and started walking to his next class. Slowly, and skittishly, the others followed after him, except for Ino and Tenten, who stayed with Sakura as the feline jinchuuriki glared at the tanuki male half a yard in front of her now. Sakura felt a tug on her shirt and looked to see Ino and Tenten, who were looking inconspicuously behind them.

"Omi-chan, those two boys have been staring at us since we arrived…what should we do?" Tenten asked in a low voice. Sakura noticed the two males that her friends were referring to and a smile split the young woman's face.

"They seem to have taken a liking to you guys, so I suggest a little recon to find out who likes who, then a little feminine warfare." Sakura smirked evilly. The other two girls shared her smirk as all three looked back at the two males, who perked at having the three lovely women looking at them. One blushed while the other maintained an icy indifference while fighting a slight blush.

"That seems to be in order…that guy with the white eyes needs to be taught how to respect women…he even had the nerve to smirk when I threw a tarot card at him." Tenten's face suddenly became very sad. Sakura put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"She'll pull through Ten-chan…you know she's stronger than that. Her body just has to recover." Sakura said in a low voice riddled with sadness and guilt. Tenten put her hand on Sakura's and smiled at her.

"I know…it's…just hard without her, you know?" Tears slid down her pale cheeks and all three of them heard a low, menacing growl. They looked at the guy with the dog, expecting the dog to be growling, but he was looking in the direction of the other guy. The three girls looked over to see…nothing. The guy was gone; no trace of him ever being there aside from their memories.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Ino said just as the dark haired boy with the white puppy walked up to them. He stood closer to Ino than Sakura would have guessed and she instantly knew which one he fancied.

"You guys…you did notice that as well…right? _The_ Hyuuga Neji was just growling like he was a rabid dog…right?" He asked nervously, looking at them. All three nodded slowly and he sighed in relief. He then looked at Tenten, who had tear trails on her face. Kiba chuckled when he put two and two together.

"So _that's_ why he growled like he was going to rip someone apart." He snapped his fingers and then laughed, making both Ino and Tenten arch a brow. Sakura had already figured it out and was smiling at her friends.

"Kiba…you better look after her if you don't want to get your ass kicked. I'll talk to the Hyuuga and explain…for now, we need to get to class." Both girls looked at her, confused. Sakura gave a sigh of mock grief.

"Seems our plans have fallen through girls…we'll have to find some other form of entertainment." Sakura started walking away and it was then that Tenten noticed how close Kiba was standing to Ino. Tenten paled at the thought that the Hyuuga guy was indeed interested in _her_, and not in the beautiful blonde Ino.

"Let's get going, girly…we can't afford to be late to class." Tenten said quietly. Ino nodded and smiled at the older girl. She then looked back at Kiba and blushed.

"Will you walk with us Kiba-san?" She asked in a tiny voice. Kiba perked and smiled at her, nodding. Akamaru gave a small bark and squirmed, wanting to be held by the blonde. Kiba laughed and hand the small white dog to Ino. Ino took him and held the little inu close to her chest. Akamaru sighed in content and fell asleep in her arms. Kiba was shocked…Akamaru had _never_ done that with anyone but him.

'_Perhaps she is the one…'_ Kiba continued staring at Ino as the three walked to class.

* * *

Anko was in the hall with Kakashi when the principal and vice principal walked out. Anko bowed respectfully while Kakashi nodded. "Godaime-sama. Setso-sama." They said in unison. The man chuckled and they looked up at him. There was something familiar about the man, but neither could remember quite what it was.

"You really shouldn't hide from them, you know. You grew up with them and there is no one you can trust more to keep an eye out than them." The vice principal whispered to the blonde. The blonde sighed and looked at the two confused teachers.

"I would like to talk to the two of you in my office for a few minutes. I'll send Jiraiya-sama and Shizune-san to your classes until I have said my piece." Jiraiya and Shizune walked towards the classes while Tsunade walked towards her office.

When the three were finally in the office, Tsunade shut the door and did some hand seals for safety. She then turned to her two high school friends and smiled.

"Well, it's no use hiding from you anymore. Since Sakura is here now, my true identity won't stay a secret for long…at least not from you guys." Tsunade slowly sat on her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. Both teachers looked very confused at that moment. Tsunade just smiled and put two fingers in front of her face.

"Release!" She said and then both looked at her with shock and happiness. On her forearm were three distinct Kanji. One said 'Friends', the one under that said 'Love' and the last one said 'Survive'. Anko made the sign for release while Kakashi lifted his sleeve slightly. Both had the same tattoos as Tsunade.

"Tsu-chan!" Anko cried happily and hugged her best friend. Kakashi saw his beloved's happy face and smiled. He was happy to see Tsunade as well…he just wondered why she had been hiding, and why she suddenly disappeared not long after she turned twenty-nine.

"Don't take this the wrong way…but where the hell have you been Tsu-Tsu? We were worried sick about you…after we celebrated your twenty-ninth birthday, you just disappeared. We were so happy, the four of us…" Kakashi trailed off at the pain in her eyes at his statement. He immediately became stiff.

"Tsunade…what happened, fourteen years ago, that made you disappear? Why did Sakura introduce herself as Omichi Sakura? Is your clan hiding? Did Orochimaru hurt you?" Anko asked frantically. With each question Kakashi saw the tears. He finally put his hand on Anko's shoulder to quiet her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Look at her babe…look at the pain in her eyes, on her face. Be still and let her tell us what is going on." He said and Anko let out a choked sigh.

Tsunade finally collected herself and looked at them with sorrow filled eyes. "Fourteen years ago, on what would have been my three year anniversary with Orochimaru…he…he went to my house…and…" Tears leaked out of her eyes and she clamped them shut, tightly. "He…he killed my entire clan." She wailed and fell to the floor. Kakashi and Anko were horrified. The four of them had grown up together, had been friends all through high school _and_ most of college…had talked of weddings and growing old together.

Before either could say anything, she continued. "I had caught Orochimaru with another woman and I had gone out to calm down. When I came home, there was nothing left…there were no bodies, just blood _everywhere_…and Sakura…she was unconscious on the floor, covered in blood. Orochimaru was in the corner, his arm missing and his legs broken. He looked dead…I thought he had died protecting my family, because after I had broken up with him he swore he loved me, and only me…but when I walked over to Sakura…I saw…bite marks on her…like a snake had bitten her." Kakashi's eyes became harder and harder as she went on. Anko was pressed to his chest, bawling.

"That's when I knew…knew that Oro had done something to them…to my whole family. I stayed at the manor until Sakura woke up. When she saw me she started convulsing, she cried and cried and cried…calling out for our mother…begging daddy to come back…" Tsunade sat on the cold floor, her arms hugging herself.

"I calmed her down enough to find out that Orochimaru had bitten every single member of my family…infecting them with some sort of incurable disease that not even our kekkei genkai could fight. They died…painfully. He had started gathering their bodies when Sakura walked in on him. She screamed and he bit her to shut her up. Only she didn't go down like he'd thought she would. He found out then she was not like the rest of us." Tsunade wept bitterly as she remembered what Sakura had told her.

"When Sakura cried and demanded to know why he'd killed our family…he looked at her coldly and told Sakura he had used me to get close enough to our family to get a body…the body of our patriarch…our grandfather. He had died suddenly and without reason. He'd been healthy one day and dead the next." Tsunade shook her head at her own stupidity.

"When the limit had disappeared from being buried too long, Orochimaru decided to get as many bodies as he could so that he had plenty of time to dissect them…he used me to get to my blood line…to get to my family so he could use them as lab rats…to see what was so special about us." Tsunade's tears abruptly stopped and her voice turned cold.

"Sakura still wasn't able to completely control Omichi when she became emotional. She was in pain from the bite and the only way to save her life was to merge her soul with Omichi's. When she did that…Omichi devoured the corpses of our family, not leaving even one for Orochimaru to study. He became enraged and fought Sakura…only to be defeated. The spirits of our family now wander the manor, unable to rest until we exact our vengeance." She looked at them and for the first time they saw the trust she had in them…the need to know they were there for her.

Anko dropped to her knees and hugged Tsunade. Kakashi hugged both women and assured them both he would do everything possible to protect them both. Tsunade returned the embraces and smiled slightly.

"I told you guys because I don't want Sakura to lose anymore family. Someone has been trying to find me since I disappeared with Sakura. I put Sakura into Sarutobi's hands and made him promise me that he would keep Sakura's existence a secret. That is why her hair is dyed black…I can't let anyone know she is still alive." Tsunade wiped tears from her face.

"There is a large memorial set up in the destroyed halls of the old Haruno manor with the names of all the Harunos on it. My name and Sakura's are on it as well. Whoever is hunting me may know I am still alive…but they don't know about Sakura." Both of her childhood friends looked at her then at each other. They nodded and their faces became solemn.

"Tsunade…you should know…there are some clans trying to secretly revive the covenant behind your back. You haven't been around much the last fourteen years…but if you still care about the people of the Fire Country, you should reclaim the leadership over the Covenant. There's a meeting at the ruins of the manor in two weeks." Kakashi said quietly. Tsunade looked shocked and then pissed. She gave them both an authoritative look.

"Send Sakura to my office immediately. We're going to have to decide what to do about this now. Also, send Jiraiya back as well, I'm going to need him to help me decide." She smiled at their suspicious looks.

"Don't worry…he's my fiancée." She almost laughed at their surprised looks. "You didn't think I'd gotten through fourteen years of pain alone did you? We have much to catch up on." She smiled and dismissed them.

Five minutes passed before Sakura walked into her office. "You wanted to see me nee-chan?" The girl asked with a smile on her face. Tsunade looked at her and Sakura's demeanor changed instantly. "What's wrong?" She asked urgently, coming to her sister's side. Tsunade sighed and stood up hugging Sakura to her.

"I am sorry I left you alone for so long Sakura. And now I must do another thing I wanted to avoid." Sakura looked up at Tsunade with confused and wary eyes. Tsunade released her and walked over to her window.

"I am sorry Sakura…but we can no longer hide our existence. The old council is trying to revive the Covenant…and they will hunt down the jinchuurikis if we are not there to reclaim leadership." Sakura grunted behind her and she turned to see amethyst eyes staring back at her. Tsunade nodded and looked back towards the window.

"I'm glad you understand. The meeting is in two weeks. We have only that much time to prepare for what must be done. Be at my office after school, and bring your friends. We will be taking them with us to the meeting when the time comes…we will need the support of their clans if this is to work." She heard Sakura start to walk out and looked over her shoulder as she spoke.

"Oh, and Sakura…beware of the raven haired boy, Sasuke. He is the root of this disturbance, I can feel it. He and his brother are the last of that line…the line rumored to have killed Omichi-sama's cub." Tsunade saw the jinchuuriki stiffen and heard the ghostly roar that emitted from the nether realm.

"Understood." Sakura said quietly and quickly left. Tsunade sighed tiredly and looked down, hoping she had done the right thing by revealing what she had heard as rumor, but had discovered to be fact.

"Was that wise, Tsunade?" The blonde looked up into the eyes of the man she would marry when all of this was over. She sighed and closed her eyes, unsure. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she let a few tears slip from her clenched eyes. This day was turning out to be hell.

* * *

Gaara heard the roar that emitted from the enraged neko that was to be his mate. He felt her pain radiate from the office she had been called to, to this classroom where the new vice principal had been filling in for their silver haired Math teacher. Gaara looked at Naruto and Hinata, who could also feel the conflict inside the neko.

Naruto turned to the others and looked at them solemnly. "Guys…when Sakura comes in, she isn't going to be herself. Something has happened that has upset Omichi to the point she is raging inside Sakura. Try to keep quiet and don't touch her. She is very volatile." He warned quietly. Gaara could feel Sakura getting closer and closer and the feeling was downright terrifying.

The hair on their bodies stood at attention as they waited for the neko to return. Suddenly, the door was ripped open and Sakura walked in, her amethyst eyes bright with anger and sorrow. Her hair was floating around, only it was a vivid shade of pink, not the multitude of neon colors streaked through the predominantly black.

Everyone stared at her as blood red tears started streaking down her face, but her expression was cold. Even Kakashi flinched away from her aura. The other students huddled in one corner of the room, far away from the demon container. Gaara stood and walked down to meet her. The look in her eyes broke his heart. He used the language of the demons to talk to her.

"Kescka minnel yotaru iyet?" She looked at him and he felt his heart throb. The being looking back at him was not _his_ Sakura…this was a completely different being. The being hissed and walked passed him, straight to their pack. She walked into Hinata's arms and a sob was heard. She started speaking rapidly in the 'jinchuuriki' language.

"Karnal…yetag minna hetolt guvino heshash…Retig…hammundabat Retig…" she sobbed and Hinata started crying as well. Hinata's silver-white eyes flashed amethyst as well and a deep sorrow could be felt from her. Gaara and Naruto's eyes flashed as well…their demons responding to the sorrow of their mates. Red eyes met black-gold ones and they nodded.

Not understanding what was going on, the humans stood there and watched their normally stoic companions break down in front of them. Ino made a choked sound and clung to Tenten for support. Shikamaru found Temari pressing her face into his chest and felt her tears soak through his shirt. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it. Kankuro went to check on his sister, but was stopped by the larger youth that shook his head and pointed out how Temari clung to the shadow master.

Kiba's demeanor drooped at seeing them all sad; he could sense something heart shattering had happened, but didn't interrupt. He looked up to see the pain filled eye of their math teacher. He was looking straight at Sakura, recognition flaring brightly. Kiba gasped and proceeded to point this out to the rest of the group.

"Class…it seems as though there has been a tragedy for one of your fellow students. As this is most likely the case…you will report to your next class." Kakashi said quietly, hoping Anko would sense what was happening and go with it.

All the students not involved with Sakura and her friends left…except one male with long brunet hair. He walked straight up to Tenten and Ino. He laid a hand on Tenten, who tensed and turned to attack, but stopped when she saw the sincerity on his face. "I do not know what is going on, nor what has affected your friend…but I do wish to offer my condolences." He said lightly and was about to walk away when a hand caught his wrist.

He looked back to see Tenten staring at him warily. "I appreciate your concern, really, but what is it that is making you act this way. First you growl in the hallway and disappear, now you are trying to comfort someone you don't even know…someone who can most likely destroy you…why?" She asked and Neji sensed that this was some kind of test and he had best be honest. So that is what he did.

"I know pain all too well. The pain she is feeling is a heightened version of what I felt when my uncle, Hiashi, was killed. My father died when I was young, and my Uncle took me in. When his daughter was borne, I was sent to live on my own, because he was intent on his daughter taking his place in his business, but as long as I was there, they would encourage him to appoint me, the male. I understood what this meant and my uncle always took care of me. You could say it was almost like he knew that I needed him, even if I would never say it." Neji's eyes became sad as he remembered when news was sent that Hiashi was dead. Tenten stared at him, then looked down at Ino, who nodded and walked over to Kiba.

Tenten watched as Ino said something to Kiba, who wrapped her up in his arms and let her lean on him, her soft whimpers dying down as he and Akamaru comforted her. Tenten then looked back at Neji, whose eyes were on the floor. Tenten then did the one thing no one would have suspected…she hugged the Hyuuga boy to her tightly and started stroking his long hair. Even if he was taller than her, she could still comfort him the way she did Ino.

Neji was surprised at first, but then relaxed and allowed her to comfort him the way he'd allowed no one else to. He was surprised when she spoke. "I too, know the pain of losing everything. My memories…my past…it's all in here, I just can't find it. I have been trying for years to remember…but I can't. The closest thing I have to family is lying in a coma in a hospital in Kagure. They don't know if she will ever wake up…but…she is the only one I had before Sakura, Ino and the boys." She whispered to him.

Neji hugged her to him tightly and rubbed her back. He closed his eyes and let the feelings wash over him. He had never been comforted after Hiashi died, had never been shown love so openly. "I am sorry…I wish I could help." He said and looked down at her as they pulled apart. She smiled weakly up at him.

"I visit her every day and I keep her tarot cards for the day she wakes up. She was attacked by something…no one really knows what…and she hasn't woken up since. Sakura says she can't interfere, that Aiko has to wake up on her own, or her mind will not be right." Tenten smiled sadly and looked at the weeping jinchuurikis. She frowned and looked back up at Neji, whose eyes shown with interest.

"We have to do something…she's going to cave unless we do." Tenten released him and slowly gathered Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The four of them walked over and looked at Gaara and Naruto. The two males glared at them, but Tenten glared right back.

"We know what to do for her. _Don't_ interfere with this, or it will be your funerals." Tenten then walked over to the two weeping females. Tenten spoke softly the words Sakura had taught her.

"Omichi, goddess of the unseen realms, mother of nekos…we bid you lie, rest, and allow your servants to take care of you. We, your pack, invoke the right to administer aid in this time of great sorrow." Tenten watched as Sakura turned to them, Omichi's spirit burning brightly through her eyes. Tenten knew if she flinched, it would mean her death. She stared at the neko without even blinking.

It was then that Sakura nodded and laid on the floor, curling around herself as she had when she curled her body around Naruto's head. Gaara growled lowly in his throat and walked over to her, only to be stopped by Hinata of all people.

"If you touch her in the state she is in Shukaku…she will kill you, alliance be damned." Those the silky tones could only belong to Karnal, Omichi's sister. Gaara glared at the younger neko before he nodded, retreating. He watched as the humans sat in a box-like formation, each a good three to four feet from each other and from Sakura. Light chanting reached his ears and Eve came running into the classroom.

"_Okaa-san!"_ Resounded through the classroom. Everyone except the four humans that made Sakura's pack gaped. The little cat transformed into her panther state and started rubbing her body against Sakura's. ''_Okaa-san…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have wandered from you like this…this is all my fault…"_ The sobbing, child-like voice of the young neko had everyone staring.

"Evie…you silly child…you didn't know this was going to happen. You were sleeping when I left and when you tried to find me you got lost. It's not your fault." Sakura's voice was soft, and it was actually HER voice, not Omichi's. Sakura opened her eyes and revealed bright, green eyes. Everyone calmed then, including the three other jinchuurikis.

"Sakura-hime…I think it is time you tell us what is going on." Choji said quietly. Sakura nodded solemnly and allowed the others to crowd around her. The sudden clearing of a throat had Sakura looking up at the silver haired math teacher she had failed to see.

"Yo…long time no see, Sakura. You were four the last time I saw you, ne?" The man smiled at her and she suddenly recognized him. He had gotten taller and he had a scar over his left eye now, but it was still the same man she knew when she was little.

She smirked at him and decided to tease him. "You're not going to bang Neesan in the room next to mine this time, are you Uncle Kashi? Nee-chan wasn't happy when I asked her what fuck meant after you guys left the next morning." Kakashi actually blushed lightly when he remembered what she was talking about. It also made him want to see Anko…now.

"Ne, ne…be nice to an old man Sakura. I haven't seen you in fourteen years and already you're teasing me like you haven't been hiding from the world." He sobered at the thought of why she was hiding. He then turned serious. "Ne, I talked to Tsu-Tsu. She's not happy you're so far from Konoha, so we are going to your house and doing a relocation spell after school. Tsu-Tsu has set everything up so far, so you will have plenty of land around you." Sakura stared at him wide eyed, then grinned.

"Understood, Uncle Kashi. By the way…it's no longer Motolov's Manor. It's the Haruno Ruins. My grandfather has been dead for years, yet he cannot rest…all thanks to that dickhead and his insatiable greed for power." She growled, but then looked like a lost child. Kakashi put his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Be prepared to make a sacrifice for this, Sakura. And as for the council…you know what the elders are going to say and the fledglings are not going to want to follow a woman. You will have to break any resistance before it even starts." Kakashi started to walk away so they could talk when he looked over his shoulder with a warning. "And beware of the Uchiha…he's become infatuated with you, that much I can sense. You can't fall for his fake charm Sakura. You know the rumor that bounced around the walls of the Manor." He noticed the dangerous glint in Sakura's eyes.

"Don't think me as childish as to fall for that chauvinistic prick. He may not have killed Retig, but he is the direct descendant of the man that did. They broke the tentative treaty with the other realm…they will reseal it with their own blood." Her words chilled the bones of every person in that room, including Gaara's. Kakashi nodded and looked at the clock.

"I suggest that you tell them what is going on now, so that they will not be so surprised when they get to Tsunade's office after school." With that said he walked out of the room and put up an 'out to lunch' sign so that no one would go into the room while they were talking.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she felt Kakashi disappear. She looked around her at the others and sighed again. She looked straight at Gaara then and spoke. "Our petty fight for leadership will have to take a back seat…for now. We will have a dual leadership until this mess is over with. Before you get your jumpers in an uproar, we have much bigger problems than a turf war to deal with." She waited to see if he would interrupt her. When he didn't, she continued.

"Seems our _good friend_ Sasuke is actually one of two of the remaining heirs to the Uchiha clan…the younger heir to be exact. As one of the original founders of the Covenant, it can revive the Covenant with the support of the other leaders. Being as only males are supposed to be able to take the mantel of leadership, Sas-_gay_ _shouldn't_ have any trouble in taking the leadership from the Harunos…since there are supposedly none of us left." Sakura got an evil grin on her face and looked at them.

"Well…I don't give a shit _what_ those old geezers want. My grandfather, Motolov, is the one that founded the Covenant. He taught the other clans magic, taught them of the other realms…he _was_ the Covenant. It wasn't he, however, that established the 'no female may rule' clause. It was Uchiha Madara that threatened to side with the demons should they not give in to his demand. Back then, the Covenant would have lost had the Uchiha's sided with the demons. They had the best genjutsu skills out of all the clans, but were envious of the other clans that had kekkei genkais." Sakura's grin turned to a sad frown.

"It was Uchiha Madara that sacrificed Retig, Omichi's cub, in order to gain the bloodline limit called Sharingan. Madara disappeared not long after and left the Covenant to its own devices. All the Uchihas disappeared…many thought that they were wiped out when Kagure was attacked, but Motolov proved that the clan fled long before Omichi's rampage on Kagure. Madara was after something Motolov hid. It held the secrets to the Haruno clan; our genetics, our kekkei genkai, our training styles…everything. Madara wanted it…that is why he made sure that my clan was wiped out before a male heir could be conceived." Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you know this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, staring at her in wide eyed amazement. Sakura shook her head and held up a worn, leather bound book she pulled from her messenger bag.

"Before Nee-chan secreted me away with Sarutobi-sama, I managed to steal Orochimaru's journal. Apparently the stupid snake is OCD and writes everything down, even detailed descriptions of dissections. On one of the earlier pages, he talks about a tall, strange man leaving a message for him to call. When he did, the man told him of the Haruno's kekkei genkai. Orochimaru was instantly obsessed. Having grown up with my nee-chan, he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. He started dating my nee-chan, while he continually kept in touch with Madara." she looked at the book with a blank expression.

"However, Orochimaru wrote that he began to fall in love with my nee-chan and that he told Madara the deal was off. I read how Madara had promised to let Orochimaru read from Motolov's Book if Orochimaru would get it for him. It was when nee-chan mistook Madara for a woman and broke up with Orochimaru that he snapped and started stalking nee-chan. His diary stops abruptly on the day he destroyed our clan. It was like he fell asleep mid-thought, only…" she trailed off and opened to book to the last page.

They looked at it and Ino started reading it aloud. _"I must find a way to get Tsu-Tsu to forgive me. It was indeed Madara I was arguing with when she came upon us in the coffee shop. Madara slapped me, like a woman, though at the time I did not understand why. His evil smirk made my skin crawl and as I turned out of gut instinct, I was just in time to see tears fill my love's beautiful burnt gold eyes before she ran the other way. I ran after her, but she used a teleportation spell and eluded me. I returned to Madara, furious, and told him he could find the book on his own. Not even the kekkei genkai was worth losing the only woman that had ever made me feel like I was loved. Madara told me I was in too deep and that one way or another, I would help him. I still do not understand what he meant by this, but I fear for Tsu-Tsu's safety…and my own. Madara is maniacal and will do anything, even murder me, to get what he wants. I must protect Tsunade at all costs. I must…wait…there is someone knocking at my door…silence…something is not right…something"_ Ino stopped and gasped at the slash of brown that stained the page right next to those final words. A little further down was a pool and a handprint…the dried brown on the pages obviously blood.

"Sakura…when you talk of Orochimaru, you speak with a hate filled voice. But it is obvious something happened to the man with all that blood on the book. Why is it that you show us this now?" Gaara asked and looked at her. Sakura sighed and put the book back in her bag.

"Because while I have a feeling I know who is behind this, I do not know who to trust. This room is sealed so that no one can see or hear from the outside of this room. Kakashi may be laid back, but he is very paranoid. He put a spell on this room so that he could never be surprised." Everyone looked at her.

"You mean like some weird anti-stalking jutsu?" Naruto asked while looking at her. Sakura shook her head.

"Jutsu's are different from spells. While jutsu's depend of the internal chakra of a person, say for instance the amount of chakra you have determines how powerful your jutsus will be, spells depend on forces outside your body. Spells are used when a caster harnesses the forces of magic outside their person. How much energy you can control determines the number and strength of the spells you can cast." she explained and then got back to her original point.

"The point is that when I am outside, I have to appear as though I think it is Orochimaru that killed my clan. I can never let anyone know I have this book. Not even nee-chan. She would be in danger. The Orochimaru my nee-chan fell in love with is dead. The Orochimaru from the massacre was much different, though I didn't realize it when I was a child." Everyone just stared at her.

"Okay…here's where you guys come in. Believe it or not, all of you are connected to the Covenant. The Uzumaki clan, Hyuuga clan, Sabaku clan, and my can were four of the five originals, but there were several smaller clans that pledged themselves to our cause. The Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanako, and Akimichi clans are the main subservient clans." Sakura smiled at her friends, who looked slightly shocked.

"All the clans have been inactive since the destruction of the Haruno clan, so it probably didn't seem important to your parents tell you guys. The point is, is that I need your guys' support to have the ban on girls ruling undone. Each representative of the clans gets a vote, so you need to figure out who the representative of your house is. They are all male, since women aren't allowed to be involved. Ino, you are the only exception because your clan is gone. You are the only representative for you clan now, so you know what to do." Ino nodded and looked like she could faint at any moment.

"So…in two weeks, we'll be confronting the council and the last two Uchihas. I have to prepare for this, as should you all." Sakura stood and walked towards the door, a now small Eve on her heels. Sakura turned to Evie and smiled. "Evie…I need you to teach Kyuubi's familiar how to help him. Can you do that?" Since the enchant that allowed Evie to speak like a human was still active, she spoke to her adopted mother.

"_Hai, okaa-san…I will do as you ask. But do not stray to where I can not sense you…please?"_ there was fear in the kitten's voice and everyone heard it. Sakura smiled and nodded, before crouching over the coven cat and rubbing her ears.

"That's my girl. And don't worry…you will be able to sense me at all times. I promise." she stood once more and looked back at everyone. "The more immediate problem right now is gathering enough people in order for me to move my house using a teleportation spell. I will see you at three sharp if you want to help me." with that said, she walked away, towards her locker.

* * *

In a dark room on the third level of a hospital in Kagure, a machine beeped in a rhythmic fashion. It was a slow, monotonous tone of beeping that made one fall asleep with boredom. It had been beeping like that for the last three years, yet the person the beeping was monitored never heard it, never knew it was there…until today. The beeping slowly started accelerating.

Suddenly, the figure on the bed shot straight up in bed and screamed bloody murder. She looked around wildly, hoping to Kami the creature that attacked her was somewhere far away. She jumped when three nurses ran in and started checking on her. She clutched her head and hissed at them.

"Get out of here you petty women. You're thoughts are hurting my head. Did you not know I am a psychic?" She growled at them. The three looked at each other, then at the girl before them.

"We are sorry, Aiko-san…but it was a great shock for us to see activity in your room. You see, you have been in a coma for three years now and…" The nurse never finished because a surprised gasp was followed by a shriek of confusion.

"Where _is_ everyone?" The nurses knew who she was referring to and immediately calmed her.

"Your friends come every day to check on you since the day you were brought in. They haven't missed a single day in three years. Omichi-san gave us a phone number to contact her should you happen to wake. Would you like for us to ask them to come and pick you up?" The oldest nurse asked kindly. The two younger nurses scowled at the older woman. Aiko growled at them both.

"Yes, as long as those two jealous bitches are gone from my presence _right now_!" Aiko raised her voice to send the two young nurses away. The older nurse remained with a questioning gaze.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'm a psychic. I can read your thoughts and the thoughts of those two women. They were whining very loudly about you in their heads. Seems they think that just because they are banging a doctor here, and I mean both of them are screwing the same bastard, they should have gotten a promotion by now. They don't know about the other, but from what I can pick out of your mind, the man they are sleeping with is your husband." She said in a tight voice while rubbing her head. The older nurse sighed and looked out behind her at the two glaring young nurses.

"I knew he was sleeping with Sylvie…she sleeps with everyone. But I thought better of Mai. Oh well…I put through for divorce papers two weeks ago. I have to give them to Kabuto sooner or later. He may be seven years younger than me, but I'm not that desperate to keep him around." The nurse smiled at Aiko. "So…would you like a shower while I contact your friends?" Aiko smiled at the nurse…she liked this woman.


	10. Flirting with Disaster

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Flirting With Disaster

Sakura was meditating in an abandoned classroom when her cell phone started vibrating. She took it out and looked at the number. She choked and answered it quickly. "What happened!? Is Aiko alright? What's going on!?" She asked before the nurse could speak. A light chuckle came from the other end and Sakura straightened.

"Aiko is fine, Sakura-san. I just called to let you know that your friend has woken up…quite suddenly as well. Seems she was stuck in a nightmare. Anyway, she requests that you retrieve her immediately. She is quite strong for someone who has been in a coma for three years." The nurse made the last statement as if she were talking to herself. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Yeah…she's unusually hearty for her age. I will be right there to sign her paperwork." Sakura hung up and teleported to the hospital. She walked in and to the desk where she met the nurse she had just hung up with. "My name is Sakura…I'm here to sign for the release of Aiko." The nurse smiled kindly at her and led her to a chair and handed her a clip board.

"Just sign those and I will be right back with her." The nurse smiled kindly and then walked away. Sakura looked at the documents and started filling them out. When she got to information about family, she put the same thing she had for Tenten. That due to head trauma there were no known living relatives and that Aiko was under the protection of Omichi Sakura.

Sakura heard a shuffling and she looked up. Before her was a very thin looking Aiko. She looked exhausted, but Sakura knew how to remedy that. Sakura smiled a big, genuinely happy smile and jumped up, wrapping the tiny young woman in her arms. Sakura then started crying, putting her hand behind Aiko's head and pressing it against her. Aiko was a few inches shorter than Sakura, but she didn't care, she was just happy to feel the calming touch of her best friend.

"Omi-chan…I've missed you…I've been stuck in a horrible place." The young lady choked and looked up at Sakura with tears. Sakura wiped her tears and smiled.

"Don't worry Aiko-hime…you'll be living with me from now on. For now…lets get you some decent clothes, some good food, and somewhere to rest." Aiko nodded and buried her face in the older girl's shoulder, sighing contently. The older nurse looked at Sakura and Aiko close.

"It's probably not any right of mine…but I would like you to let me know how she is doing periodically. She is a special young woman and I have come to care for her very much." Sakura smiled and nodded. She picked Aiko up carefully and walked down the hall, fading away right in front of the nurse. The older woman gasped, but smiled, having heard of a group of people that protected the city from evil. That girl must have been one of them.

* * *

Aiko felt awkward standing by Sakura as they shopped in one of the boutiques in the mall. Everyone was staring at both girls, most with curiosity, some with disgust. Sakura grabbed several pieces of clothing and handed them to Aiko. "Put them on, rip the tags off, and then hand me the tags." The girl said as she picked up some shoes and removed the sticker on them before handing them to Aiko.

Aiko did as she was told, knowing better than to argue with the neko jinchuuriki and noticed the clothes were a tad too big. It was then she smiled largely. Sakura was going to feed her…soon. She walked out to see Sakura glaring at a young woman and hissing.

"She's changing into the clothes because she just woke up from a three year coma and has nothing to wear you stupid bitch. Now ring them up before I call your manager and have you fired!" Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously and Aiko rushed to her side.

"Omichi-sama…please…calm down. It will do us no good for them to call the police because you have ripped this poor idiot to shreds. You must remain calm so that your seal stays intact." Aiko murmured quietly, yet loud enough for the bitch behind the counter to hear here. The woman gulped and rung up the tags in her hand and the sticker Sakura had handed her.

Sakura relaxed and looked back down at Aiko. She was wearing a black dress with a red belt over a pair of jeans that were a little too long. She had on a pair of black flats that appeared to be leather. Sakura snorted and looked around. This wasn't her type of shopping, but until Aiko ate, she wasn't going into Hot Topic with the girl.

"Aiko…after we eat I'll get you more clothes. I know you probably feel weird being in public like this, but this was the first store we came to and you have to eat so that I'll know what size you actually wear." Sakura said quietly and put her hand on top of the smaller girl's head. The wench behind the counter snorted and looked at them.

"I suggest that the next time you come to this mall you avoid this shop. I _will_ be reporting this to my manager…and your _threat_." Sakura arched a brow and then flipped open her cell phone. She pressed a button and started tapping her foot.

"AH…Naomi, how are you? Yes, yes, I'm good. How's the new line coming? Really, you think you'll get it out by June? That's _perfect_. Yes, I will make sure to tell Ino and Tenten you would like them to model for you again. Of course I'll model your punk gear, it's my pleasure. Yes, actually I did need something…you see, I'm standing in your shop right now with Aiko. Yeah, she finally woke up; it's _soooo_ good to have her back. She needs to gain a little more weight before you go asking her to model things again dear-heart. Anyways, I was in your shop buying some temp clothes for Aiko when one of your employees refused to ring me up. I ripped the tags off so that she wouldn't have the wear the hospital scrubs anymore and the girl was rather rude to us. You know my temper and I started getting mad and Aiko came over and calmed me down. No sweetie, I didn't ruin your boutique again. No there isn't any blood on the walls and floor. The clothes are wonderful dear, but this girl only rang me up because of what Aiko said about my temper. Yes, I would love it for you to talk to her." Sakura smiled and handed the phone to the skeptical looking young woman.

"Hello? Yes I work here…my name? It's Gabrielle, why? Um, no my manager is Cindy. Who is this? Oh…I'm so sorry Ms. Katsu, I didn't realize she was a friend of yours. No ma'am, but I was told not to accept tags like…no ma'am I enjoy working here. Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. You too ma'am." The red faced clerk handed the phone back to Sakura, who smiled and started talking again.

"Thanks Naomi…I'll be sure to tell the girls about your new line. They'll be psyched. I also have a few more girls you may be able to convince to model for you. Yeah, Hinata could do wonders for your dresses. She's petite and her complexion is to die for. Oh, the other one? She's kinda tall, broad shouldered…but she's an absolute doll. Hehehe…no…I don't think she swings that way Naomi. Sorry…anyways, I'll talk to the girls and see. Yes, I know you can't wait to see me again. I know you enjoy making clothes just for me. Yes Naomi, I know you like how soft my skin is and how large my breasts are, but you also know about the no touch rule. Yes Naomi, I'm certain that you'll find a girl that loves you back some day. Goodbye Naomi." Sakura hung up the phone and looked back at the young clerk, who was now looking very sedate.

"I'm not mad anymore, but you should consider who you are talking to like that. You never know who they are related to or who their friends are." Sakura said brightly before she left. Aiko followed her quietly, smiling at her friend's energy now that she wasn't in school. That thought startled her.

"Omi-chan…why aren't you in school?" Sakura stopped short and turned to look at her, her smile faltering. Sakura sighed and motioned towards the nearest restaurant.

"I'll tell you over lunch, okay?" Aiko nodded and followed Sakura into the small shop that served food. Aiko's mouth watered at all the different smells. Sakura smiled and flagged a waiter. "Two buffets please." She said and the waiter nodded. He asked them what they wanted to drink. Sakura looked at Aiko, who was wincing slightly. "Two waters please." Sakura made her tone a little harsh, driving the server off.

"What's wrong Aiko? I know that waiter was causing you pain." Aiko smiled weakly at her and watched the waiter come back and linger a bit before he walked off. Aiko wasn't sure if she was hungry anymore.

"He's a rapist. He raped a sixteen year old girl about seven months ago. He saw us and his memory flared. Seems he wants to do the same to us." She said quietly and looked at her water carefully before she sat it back down. "I want a new waiter, preferably a waitress." Sakura nodded and walked up to a young waitress in their area. She explained to the young woman that her 'younger sister' had been brutally raped and had been in the hospital for some time now and that their waiter frightened the girl.

The waitress told her she'd send the young man home early and she would serve them. Sakura asked for two lemonades as well and then walked back to the table. She took the waters and went to the bathroom. She dumped them and crushed the cups, throwing them in the trash. When she returned, the young waiter was standing by their table, trying to talk to Aiko. Sakura sprinted to the young man and grabbed his shoulder in a bruising grip.

"Stay away from my sister you psycho. Can't you see she's in pain?" She growled, making the young man look at Aiko, who was weeping and clutching her head. Sakura jerked the man backwards and drug him to a door that said manager. She knocked and a portly looking man stepped out, surprised at seeing a young woman glaring up at him, his best waiter on his knees beside her, grimacing at the painful hold the girl had on his shoulder.

"I don't know what kind of place you're running…but we requested a new server and this guy was pestering my sister when I came back from the bathroom. There was also something funny about our water, so you might want to have it checked out. I took two samples, one from each cup, and I was going to give it to my dad, who just so happens to be a detective and have him get it analyzed. Also, this guy looks a lot like the sketch of a guy the police are looking for that was involved in the rape of a sixteen year old girl seven months ago. You might want to hold him and call the police. He was trying pretty hard to get my sister to go 'out back' with him when I got to our table." She threw the young man at the manager and then walked back to their table.

"Problem solved. The manager is going to call the police and the kid will be arraigned within the hour. He won't hurt another girl thanks to you Aiko." Sakura said quietly and smiled at the girl. Sakura smiled politely at their waitress, who gave off a calming aura. Aiko seemed happy this girl was their server, so Sakura went up with the little female and they both got plates full of food.

Aiko's appetite returned with a vengeance. She devoured her first plate, and then went back for another. Sakura wasn't even half done with her first plate when Aiko went up for a third plate. Sakura smiled and continued eating. Their waitress arched a brow, but smiled nonetheless. Aiko gave her a childish smile and the waitress giggled. When the waitress walked away, Aiko giggled.

"I bet she'd never guess I'm seventeen, huh?" Aiko smiled, then sobered at the thought. She had lost three years of her life…three years she could never get back. Sakura picked her mood change up immediately. She covered the younger girl's hand with her own and smiled gently.

"You may not be able to get those three years back Ai…but at least you have a future. Two days ago they were ready to pull the plug on you. Tenten threatened to cut them all open if they so much as touched that monitor. She's held on to your tarot cards ever since you were attacked. We sold your house and some of your things, except for you important things, to pay for your doctor bills." Sakura saw the sadness in the girl's eyes, but she continued.

"The rest, we worked off. The things we saved are in one of the spare bedrooms at my house. We'll have to buy you a whole new wardrobe though…you're a little too big for your old clothes. And I'll have my nee-chan put in the paperwork for you at school. And before you ask with your mouthful of Tso's, yes, my sister is the principal of the new school I go to and yes, she _is_ alive, though I really had my doubts for a while." Sakura smiled as a noodle slipped off Aiko's lip and plopped onto her plate. Aiko swallowed and looked down at her plate.

"Thank you for taking care of me Sakura-chan…I know that it must have been hard at times…" Sakura snorted and smiled at her.

"With the bounties I collected I paid the first two years in advance. Your house sold for quite a bit as well…a young couple with a baby on the way. They also bought the old toys you kept around in case one of us ever got married and had kids. They were quite sad to hear what happened to you, but they hoped you got better and even asked if you would visit them when you recovered. I told them I'd tell you. That kid of theirs is probably around three or four by now…just how you like them." Sakura smiled at the happy look on Aiko's face. She liked seeing the young psychic so happy.

"Only about a third of the money you made on the house went to bills though. The rest is in a fund for your schooling. Your car and bike are in my garage, just like you left them, and your bed is in the room with your stuff. I saved your black down comforter and I've had it dry-cleaned several times since you've been down." Aiko's eyes lit up at the mention of her bed.

"What about my instruments? Were you able to keep those?" She asked, hoping against hope. Sakura smirked and sat back a little.

"Your electric, base, acoustic and lap guitars are in the music room, along with your grandma piano and all your other little odds and ends." She smirked at the offended scowl on the young girl's face.

"It's a _Steel_ guitar and a _Boston_ _Grand_ piano. And those other little odds and ends are my entire set of drums, valued at over four thousand dollars, my four-hundred and fifty dollar keyboard and all the amps, subwoofers and speakers that go with them." She growled, then smiled when their waitress brought them more plates and two more lemonades.

"Not to mention all my picks, my notebooks with my songs, my cords and the recording equipment I managed to haggle down to two thousand dollars. That equipment is top dollar, Sakura-chan…you better have brought it as well." The look on the girl's face was priceless…Sakura couldn't keep her in suspense any longer.

"Of course I got all the things from your rooms. By the way…you never have told me where you get all that money from to buy your toys." Sakura leaned forward with a smirk on her face. Aiko arched one brow and looked at her warily.

"Let's just say that being a psychic has perks…especially when governments are willing to pay big to have their most notorious criminals found." Sakura's eyes widened and she started laughing. She looked fondly at the other girl and put her chin in her hand.

"So our sweet little Ai is a big time bounty hunter. Who would a thought? You need a partner to help you tackle them? You get paid more for bringing them in yourself, you know." Aiko smirked and held out her hand.

"We split it, fifty-fifty, I track, you attack. I usually lost about fifty grand letting the feds catch the culprit. Now I can cash out all the bounty." Aiko smiled and continued eating. Sakura smiled as the small woman finished off what had to be her eighth plate and still went back for more. Sakura just laughed and rested her head against the back of her booth. This was going to get exciting.

* * *

Gaara stared at his last teacher of the day. In twenty-five minutes and six seconds he would see Sakura again…not that he was counting or anything. He stared at the clock on the wall, wishing it would go faster. He hated this class…mainly because he was one of only five of their pack in this class. The four newcomers that were always with Sakura sat near him but kept a respectful distance from him. He wrote something on a piece of paper and flicked it at the heavyset boy who'd been eyeballing Kankuro earlier.

The boy opened it and Gaara saw him blush. _'Do you have a crush on my brother, Kankuro?'_ Gaara had been dying to know, since it was no secret that Kankuro was indeed bisexual. He was commonly called 'the puppet master' because he liked puppets. That is what had started the queer jokes. Kankuro had been un-offended and had actually scared a few people by admitting he like boys and girls equally.

Gaara watched as the young man wrote something down and then flicked it carefully back to Gaara. The red head opened it and read _'Maybe…he's cute. Thanks for telling me his name as well. I didn't want to not know his name and talk to him. It would have been weird. What about you…do you like Omi-chan?'_ Gaara balked at the question. He hadn't counted on the young man asking him a question in return. He glared at the paper, then decided to be honest, since the young man had been so honest with him.

_'I don't know why…but I do like her. She is unlike anything I have ever witnessed. She is truly special. Do you know where she is right now? Like what class she's in?'_ Gaara turned a little red as he wrote the last question, but he folded it up and sent it back to the youth. He saw the smile on the young man's face and hoped it was a good thing. He saw the boy scribble something and then the note was back in front of him.

_'She has that affect on people. She's very charismatic and despite recent events, she is usually a lot of fun. Yeah, she is a gem. She accepts everyone on the level they are without demanding they change themselves. That's why we are her pack…it's refreshing to find someone with that level of caring. As far as her class goes, she should be in this class…we all got the same schedules as her because we are part of her pack. We've never been split up before.'_ Gaara arched a brow and put the note in his shirt just as the teacher made a grab for it. His sand encased the note and laid the paper flat against his skin under the sand armor.

"Mr. Sabaku…you will hand that paper over this instant." the snotty woman said, glaring at him. He gave her a blank look and arched one invisible brow.

"What paper? My notes aren't yours; I need them to pass this class. As far as that goes, the 'papers' are all on my desk, they slipped out of my hand when I felt something go down my shirt. Seems someone is throwing things in my shirt." Gaara lifted his shirt up and pieces of eraser fell out and clattered to the floor. The teacher arched a brow and looked around. She saw a mutilated eraser of Karin's desk as the girl ripped pieces off and flicked them in different directions.

"_Ms_. _Hebi_…I would appreciate it if you would stop flicking pieces of your eraser at other students. You are disrupting my class…you can apologize for it in detention today." The teacher looked back at Gaara and her frown softened slightly.

"My apologies, Mr. Sabaku. If there was anything you missed due to Ms. Hebi's rudeness, I will be happy to provide you with notes for today's class." Gaara nodded and looked back down at his notes as the teacher left. He sent a smirk over to the boy that had a crush on Kankuro, then a sadistic smile over to Karin, who was fuming at having gotten a detention for something she normally did in every class she didn't have with Sasuke.

Karin looked over are Gaara and sneered at him, her glasses shining and making her look weird. Gaara sent one piece of the eraser flying at her with so much speed it broke one of the lenses of her glasses. She toppled out of her seat and lay on the floor, dazed. The teacher hissed at yet another interruption from the girl and gave her another detention. Gaara just smiled.

He continued taking notes for the class, occasionally glancing at the clock. Not long now…

* * *

Aiko squealed as they walked into Hot Topic. They had to speed shop, because Sakura said that there was something they needed to take care of right after school. Aiko knew exactly what she was doing and went through the racks like a blur. She grabbed multitudes of clothes that would fit her now normal figure. She had layers of muscle on her that you wouldn't have figured the small girl would have. She also couldn't use it often due to the side-effects.

Soon, Sakura was bagging the clothes, shoes, jackets, purses, and accessories. She paid for everything and they went to the bathroom so Aiko could get ready to face their friends once more. On their way, Aiko spotted a tattoo parlor. She smiled and ran inside. Fifteen minutes later, the girl came out sporting three new piercings. Sakura eyed the ring that was coming from the young girl's lip, the stud in the girl's nose, and the industrial she got on her left ear.

Sakura shook her head and laughed lightly. She cocked her head in the direction of the bathroom and they went in. A few minutes later, Sakura walked out, followed by a newly clothed and refreshed looking Aiko. She had on a long sleeved black off the shoulders shirt that had thumbholes and a silver cami on under it. On the front of the black shirt was a heart that had a crown on it with angel wings on either side.

The shirt left about an inch of the silver cami showing but covered her waist completely. She had on low riding faded jeans that felt like they'd been worn for years, instead of coming right off the rack. There were rips in the knees and a hole in the back pocket of one, showing the un-faded portion inside the pocket. She had on a pair of black Pumas with silver lining. Her hair was much longer that it used to be…it almost touched her ankles.

Aiko had never really wanted long hair, but she guessed three years in a coma was a good reason to grow it out. She'd really never had the patience for it, but now it was here and she was cool with that. She had her hair down and her long bangs combed to the right side of her face, showing off her industrial. The bangs had been bleached a ghostly white color and there were streaks of white in her long hair. Her long navy locks tickled her a little, but she liked the hairstyle. Sakura had helped her pick out make-up in hot topic and showed her how to apply it.

She had black eyeliner, silver and black eye shadow and black mascara. Her lips were naturally rosy, so she left them alone. Her nails were painted silver with little black skulls painted on the ends. She had put on the silver angel wings Sakura had insisted they buy and put the three other pairs of intermittent black and silver studs in the remaining holes. She had on a silver necklace that matched the dangling wings, a few miscellaneous bracelets and a ring Sakura had given her for her birthday before her attack. She also had two new rings that she had fallen in love with and had to have. Sakura looked around and spotted a store that sold cell phones.

"Time for a cell phone. Let's hurry…we got about five minutes before we have to show up at nee-chan's office." Sakura grabbed the six bags stuffed full of clothes and such and they both ran over to the store. Aiko stared, as three years brought lots of technological advancements. She picked up a smart phone and looked at it. She started messing with it and she had figured out how to use it by the time someone came to help them. Aiko held up the phone and smiled.

"I want this one." The clerk smiled kindly and shook her head.

"That's not a toy little girl. That is for someone who has a business to run or work to do." the clerk obviously had no idea that the rings were real and that Aiko was seventeen. Aiko's eyebrow twitched and she smiled falsely once more.

"Look you pompous twit…I'm seventeen, I work for the government, and I track down the country's most dangerous criminals. If I want this phone, you are going to sell it to me without question and you will _never_ call me little girl again…got it?" The clerk looked shocked, but nodded anyway. Sakura chuckled at the young woman's antics and laughed outright when Aiko growled at the woman to 'go get her damn phone'.

"Bitch…" Aiko growled and put the phone back on the display. A few minutes later the clerk came out with Aiko's new phone and a contract for the girl to sign.

"Just sign here, pick your plan, and then pay up front. I hope you enjoy your new iPhone, ma'am." The clerk bowed politely and walked off to help another customer. Aiko smiled and started checking out what was in the box and what she would have to pay extra for. She walked over to the accessories stand and grabbed a Bluetooth head set, a sleek looking case to put it in to protect it and a car charger.

They walked out of the store and looked at the time: two minutes before they were due at Tsunade's office. Sakura smiled and they went to the bathroom again. Sakura wrapped her arms around her friend and teleported to Sakura's house. Aiko dropped the bags in her room along with the box the phone came in while Sakura changed from her skirt to a pair of jeans, and then they teleported to Tsunade's office just as Gaara and the others were coming in.

* * *

Tsunade was standing in front of her window once more. She looked up as she felt a disturbance behind her and noticed her sister with a pretty young girl. "Sakura…who is your friend?" Her question was answered when a shriek came from the door that had just opened.

"AIKO!" Tenten screamed and ran over to the smaller girl. Ino was wide eyed and ran over to the girl as well, squealing in excitement. The two girls hugged the smaller girl tightly, all three of them crying happily. Sakura smiled and then grunted, letting them know they were being watched. Tenten pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She kept her hands on Aiko, like she was afraid the girl would disappear.

Sakura smiled and spoke, drawing everyone's attention to herself then. "Surprise, Tenten." She smiled as Tenten started tearing up again and hugged her, thanking her over and over again.

"Don't thank me. She woke up on her own. The nurse in charge of her called my cell and told me Aiko had woken up and wanted me to come and get her. I've been helping her adjust to modern life…along with a little bounty hunting on the side." Tenten stiffened and looked at Aiko. There wasn't a scratch on her and Tenten glared back at Sakura.

Sakura laughed and held her hands up. "Aiko and I were eating when a wanted rapist walked up to us and started pestering us. Ai told me who he was and I turned him in…no fighting involved. I would never risk Ai like that…you know better." Sakura smiled good naturedly at the brunette, who sighed in relief. Aiko looked at the two and huffed.

"OH, yeah…it's not like I work for the government, tracking down psychos with my psychic abilities. Not like I put forty-four percent of the worlds most wanted criminals behind bars. Sheesh…how the hell do you think I afforded that huge house, all those instruments, my car, my bike, the insurance money for them, plus the utilities for the house? How the hell do you think I afforded the food I ate or the trips we took? It sure as hell wasn't inheritance. I don't even remember who my clan was!" Everyone looked at her in awe, except Sakura that is.

Tenten looked over at Sakura and glared. "You knew about this!? She's only fourteen Sakura…" Sakura held up a hand, a serious look on her face. Tenten stopped and backed off.

"Aiko is seventeen now Tenten. She's not a baby…she hasn't been since her abilities developed. She's had to carry some pretty disturbing visions because of 'innocent' bystanders. She does what she does so that she can make a difference in the world. You can't begrudge her that. As for taking care of her…you're right on that part. If I had walked her home she wouldn't have been attacked and she wouldn't have been in a coma these last three years. I will remedy my mistakes now, since I can't go back in time and fix it. Aiko will be living with me now." Sakura left no room for arguing as she turned to her sister.

"Nee-chan…you ready for this? It's going to take a lot of precision to teleport this many people. We could get Kakashi and Anko to help us…take them in small groups?" Just then, Anko and Kakashi walked in dressed in dark clothes.

"Sakura's right Tsu-Tsu…we should not waste so much energy this early. It's going to be a long night as it is, no need to make it more difficult." Kakashi smiled and started counting. "Twelve youths that can't teleport…between the four of us, we should take three each." he looked over them and nodded.

"I'll take Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Nara." Kakashi volunteered and motioned the kids over to him. Anko looked at the remaining kids and smiled.

"I'll take the Sabaku kids." Anko held her hand out and motioned the kids to stand around her. Sakura looked at Tsunade and smiled.

"I'll take Aiko, Tenten, and Choji. You take Naruto, Hinata, and Neji, Nee-chan." Sakura smiled as Tsunade nodded. Just as they were about to teleport out, Jiraiya and Shizune walked in, both looking solemn. The group looked at them, then to Sakura.

"What business have you here?" Sakura asked her body tense and prepared for battle. Jiraiya smiled and looked at Tsunade.

"Why, to support my future wife and her sister, of course. I can take your three. The less power you use, the more powerful the protection will be." Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at the white haired male as he regarded her sister. Sakura looked over at Tsunade, who was blushing and couldn't meet her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded, no words coming from her lips. What _could_ she say? It was obvious there was something between the two and if Tsunade had not told her about it, there had to have been a reason. With that, Sakura held up her hands. All the groups disappeared, followed slowly by Sakura herself.


	11. Relocation

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Relocation

Sakura appeared in front of her house just in time to see the translocation hexagram being completed. Sakura looked up to see each of her helpers drawing symbols with their blood at the point of each of the five pinnacles. There was only one point left…the pinnacle where each corner met at the top of her home. She nodded at Anko, who smiled at her. Before she could disappear, Anko walked over to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura? You could just as easily give your blood…the magic will work just as well with only a few drops." Sakura knew what Anko was thinking, but she also knew something Anko didn't. Something was going to try and stand in their way because it wanted her out here, far from help. It had made it nearly impossible to find a suitable place near where she was going to go school.

"Anko…there are forces at work that don't want this to happen. I have to give up something precious to me and it's not going to be Evie. Besides, I'm too vain over this mass of dead skin particles." Anko knew she was trying to be brave, but the one thing that helped Sakura feel connected to her family was the wealth of hair she possessed. Anko nodded and went back to her point. Sakura jumped to the top of the house, where the five points met and made the space weak. Sakura could feel things trying to get through, but she took control of the potential portal. She took out a ceremonial dagger and cut her hand. She then used her bloody hand to wrap her hair into a bundle. She chanted something and then sliced through her hair.

She could hear the resounding shriek as her request for the relocation was granted by higher powers. She knew that whatever was after her was not pleased by this. For a second, she wondered if the presence was even in her dimension. She shook it off and drew the final seal to start the relocation spell on her own body. She stood there as the seals started glowing. In one second, the house and everything in and around it was gone.

* * *

Gaara wrapped his hand with a cloth and waited for the others who had helped to do the same. They were all transported to the new location of the house. Gaara looked up in time to see Sakura faint and start to fall. He appeared beside her, holding her bridal style. He looked at her and noticed that her hair had been cut. He noticed her bloody hand and knew that Sakura had made double damn sure that no one could track the transport. He smiled at how intelligent that move had been.

He also knew that her hair was precious to her. For her to cut it…something had to have spooked her. He frowned and appeared beside Anko, who clucked at the younger woman and shook her head. "Always the paranoid one. But, she is the sensitive in this…so I guess if there was something trying to prevent this, she would know." Gaara gave her a curious look and Anko sighed, explaining what Sakura had told her. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the pale woman in his arms.

He was about to pursue it when Aiko appeared. She was looking around alertly. Gaara saw her stiffen and a low rumbling, like a growl, started in her chest. "Something seeks to track us. I must destroy it while it is still in the 'Tween'." Gaara knew of the 'Tween' space, which was the limbo between two dimensions. Few could travel there and survive, but with Aiko's lineage, she could very well do what she was speaking of.

Aiko disappeared, much to his annoyance. Suddenly, all the jinchuuriki winced, confusing the humans. They felt and heard nothing. Not liking being in the dark, they looked at Gaara for explanation. It was Sakura who answered them when she bolted up in Gaara's arms. "Demons!" she exclaimed and disappeared. Gaara followed, traits of his inner demon leaking through to the surface.

* * *

The jinchuuriki growled as the last of the demons fell. They'd sought to enter the human realm when they'd felt the power of the relocation spell. Gaara looked over at Sakura, who had glowing amethyst eyes. She was still looking around, as if she felt like they were being watched. She touched Aiko, who nodded and they both disappeared. All the other jinchuuriki did as well, coming out of the 'Tween' right above Sakura's house. Gaara watched from the roof as Sakura looked Aiko over, making sure no harm had come to the younger girl.

He watched as Tsunade walked over to them as well and he noticed the walls go up in Sakura's eyes. Despite Tsunade's reasons, Sakura was hurt by the knowledge that her sister had hidden something from her. And Gaara could see it, plain as day. Which meant so could Tsunade. Sakura murmured something and then just disappeared. Gaara could see the sadness in Tsunade's eyes and jumped down right beside her. He looked at her as she looked up at the room that was surely Sakura's.

"You hurt her by not telling her about your fiancé." He stated, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her. She glared over at him, but the glare died a premature death when he didn't flinch.

"You think I don't know that, Sabaku? I know it hurt her. But I couldn't put her in danger by knowing that I am engaged. She would never understand." Tsunade's voice was low and sad, making Gaara feel slightly sad for her. It was Aiko that spoke then.

"He's the half brother of the man who killed your clan. Of course Sakura would never understand your reasoning. But I do." Aiko smiled up at Tsunade, who nodded and thanked her. Gaara regarded the blonde for a moment before looking over at Tsunade's fiancé.

"You mean he is Orochimaru's brother?" He asked, noticing how Tsunade's head snapped up, her hazel eyes blazing.

"Don't you ever say his name again. Not ever! He killed them…every last one of them! And he tried to take Sakura from me as well!" Gaara stared her down, not in the least intimidated by her.

"You should not assume to know his circumstances when you did not even give him the benefit of the doubt when you caught him at the café with what you _thought_ was a woman." His voice was low, accusing. He noticed her flinch and Aiko looked at him. He stood there, his eyes narrowed on the woman. "He loved you…almost to the point of obsession. He did everything he knew to get you to forgive him, but you wouldn't even talk to him when you saw him there at the café. You were _looking_ for a reason to distance yourself and when you saw that thin, black haired person with him who slapped him in a feminine manner, you never stopped to consider _his_ side of the story. So don't stand there and act self righteous when you haven't a clue what you put him through." He then turned and walked away, leaving a very confused, very hurt Tsunade standing there.

He stopped and looked at the girl who had started following him as he'd headed to where he knew Sakura to be. He noticed her staring at him, her eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you tell her that Orochimaru was framed? Why didn't you tell her about the journal?" He narrowed his eyes on her and turned, his body tense.

"Because Sakura doesn't want her to know yet. She will tell her sister the truth when the time is right. However, condemning an innocent man has never sat well with me. I have been accused of much in my life, and I have always taken credit for the things I have been responsible for, good or bad. But I have also been accused of things I have not done and I will not _ever_ abide by someone defacing the name of someone innocent of the crimes they are accused of." He then turned and walked off, leaving Aiko there to think things over.


	12. Premature Victory

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Premature Victory

Thirteen days had passed since the day that Aiko had woken up. She'd opted for the homeschooling that the government had offered so that she would not be exposed to the minds of her classmates. This satisfied Sakura, as she had been worried about that herself. Aiko caught up on her studies easily and soon found herself on the same material as her housemate. Aiko had kept her mouth shut about Tsunade, as it seemed to upset Sakura if her sister was mentioned.

Sakura barely worked at school, but always seemed to pass her classes. Her natural intelligence was obvious and the teachers didn't pester her too much. Gaara had agreed to wait a few days for their territory battle. However, he and Sakura always seemed to be clashing when it came to the inner workings of the pack. Tension was building between the two and the others were getting confused. Neji was absorbed into the pack on Sakura's side, as was Kiba, as it was members of her pack that had initiated them into the group. Aiko was also part of Sakura's pack and thus, tipped the balance even more in Sakura's favor as far as sheer numbers went.

Finally, on the fourteenth day, Sakura snapped. "I challenge you to a leadership battle!" Sakura hissed and threw her books on the floor. Gaara looked over at her, his eyes cool and indifferent. He'd steadily learned what buttons he could push to make her lose composure. And he'd gotten really good at it. So here he was, staring her down on the rooftop, their 'pack' separated into a his and a hers side. He watched her as she glared at him.

"Since you are the challenger, I name the terms of the battle." Gaara stated just as she was about to open her mouth. She hissed and glared at him.

"I challenged you! That means I name the terms of battle." Gaara shook his head and smirked.

"You came into _my_ territory, koneko. I had already established a pack here. The perimeter is marked. You refused to submit, therefore you are trespassing. That means I name the terms of this battle." He noticed her hair stand on end slightly and he chuckled. It was wicked, his eyes glinting gold. Her eyes flashed amethyst.

"Fine. You name the terms. But I reserve the right as challenger to contest the terms if they are unfair." Gaara lifted his chin but said nothing. She crossed her arms, a slight breeze blowing her skirt and drawing his gaze to her bare legs. She'd taken to wearing skirts from her past schools, showing off just how many she'd gotten kicked out of.

"First term: if I win, your pack will be absorbed and I will lead as the alpha male of the pack." He noticed her bristle and she growled.

"If I win, your pack absorbs into mine and _I_ lead as the alpha. _You_ will be the omega and you will _not_ challenge me again." His eyes narrowed on her at that. He was many things, but he would _never_ be an omega. He heard his demon growl at her unfair demand.

"Demanding I become Omega is bullshit and you know it. The natural order must be maintained, otherwise the fight is null." He noticed her eyes narrow before she looked away.

"Fine. I withdraw the condition of you being omega. But you will not challenge me again." His eyes narrowed but he nodded. He held up his hand, two fingers held up.

"Second term: if I win, you will become my mate…my woman." He noticed her eyes widen and she looked at her pack, who seemed shocked. She growled and was about to declare the term unfair, but he shook his head. "You can't contest this term. A male being challenged for dominance by a female will inevitably result in this kind of confrontation. You should have thought it through or at least consulted your demon before issuing such a challenge." Her eyes widened and he noticed them dull.

She jerked and hissed at him, her eyes angry. "You prodded me into this. You knew if you pushed me enough, I'd snap!" She glared, her fists clenched. "If I win, you will cease this prodding and there will be _no_ talk of my becoming your mate." He regarded her with the same stoic demeanor. She hissed and closed her eyes, conceding. He then held up a third finger.

"Third term: if I win I move in with you and we marry under human law." Her eyes widened. He wasn't just interested in her because of Omichi? She regarded him with wary eyes.

"If I win, you allow Choji to move in with your family." She noticed from the corner of her eye that Choji blushed. She also noticed Kankuro blush. Though nothing had happened between the two yet, Sakura could tell they had crushes on each other. The red head nodded and held up a fourth finger.

"Fourth term: if I win, you go and talk to your sister about this man she is engaged to." Her eyes flashed angrily at that and she hissed at him.

"I contest that term. That is none of your concern. That has nothing to do with this." His eyes narrowed on her and she felt it all the way through her body. A chill chased up her spin and she hissed at him.

"She is your sister…blood of your blood. She kept a very important secret from you…_hurt_ you. _That_ has _everything_ to do with me." He hissed and she noticed his fists clenching angrily. She gasped as she realized that he wasn't demanding this term for Tsunade…he was doing it because Tsunade had hurt _her._ It was _her_ pain that he felt, and it was for that reason he demanded she mend things with her sister.

Understanding coursed through her and she closed her eyes. "Fine. I will talk to her. Even if I win, I will agree to this term." She stated calmly and looked up at him. Her eyes blazed with determination. She noticed him nod and he uncoiled.

"Final term: if I win, I reserve the right to name the terms for mating." Sakura's eyes widened slightly before narrowing on him. Just what was he playing at? She growled and her eyes flashed amethyst again.

"If I win, I reserve the right to deny you the privilege of challenging me to a mating battle. At _any_ time." His eyes narrowed but then dulled. He then nodded at her, his demeanor stoic once more.

"Agreed." He then shifted, his eyes glowing a dull gold. "It is time." He watched as she lifted her hands into a fighting style and he watched her. Omichi had agreed to stay out of the battle, as had Shukaku, unless Sakura resorted to using her other talents. Then, and only then, was Shukaku allowed to interfere.

Gaara watched as Sakura conversed with Omichi, who apparently goaded the girl into fighting with only her brute strength. Gaara nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the girl before him. She stood there a second before she rushed him, much like he'd seen her do with other opponents in past skirmishes. He avoided her and just watched, waiting for his chance to strike.

He watched her attack, observed her movements, memorized them. He noticed how she was becoming more and more agitated as all he did was defend. He then noticed her pull back and close her eyes, calming herself. He knew then he'd have one opportunity to win and he took it. He had to unbalance her, had to keep her from calming down. If she did, he knew this would turn bloody. With lightning quick movements, he was on her. Her eyes snapped open, flashing amethyst. With that single, knee jerk reaction of her drawing on Omichi, Shukaku rose inside of him.

He stared down into her shocked eyes as she looked at him and then looked at where he had her pinned to the ground neatly beneath him, his sand encasing her. He could see her shock, her disbelief: he'd won. He'd beaten her and now…now she had to adhere to the terms he'd set. And she didn't like it one bit.

With a growl, she heaved against his sand. She noticed his eyes widen slightly as his sand cracked and popped, but didn't break. She huffed and glared up at him. "Let me go." She hissed. She noticed his eyes snap a deep gold and he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"Never." his voice rumbled through her body and she shivered slightly, though the sand prevented actual movement. She glared up at him as he lifted a hand and the sand slowly softened before slithering back towards him. When she was released, she disappeared, leaving her new mate frowning and the rest of her pack staring in shock.


	13. The Covenant Reborn

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Covenant Reborn

Sakura appeared in her sister's office, only to find her sister working on paperwork. Silently, the younger regarded the older sibling. Tsunade had bags under her eyes…tears glistened and she rubbed her eyes. Sakura could smell the salt, could feel the sadness that radiated the room. She walked out of the shadows and noticed her sister look up quickly.

Hazel eyes watched her as she came closer and she could smell the tears her sister was holding back. Sakura sighed and sat in the chair in front of her sister and put her head in her hands. At that moment, she felt much older than she was. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" She whispered, not looking up at her sister. Tsunade sighed and put her pen down. She should have known that this conversation was likely to come up.

"Sakura, I know you're hurt and confused, but you have to understand that this isn't any easier for me." Sakura looked up and saw her sister looking down at her lap. "I wasn't willing to allow him close enough to hurt you. He didn't even know about you until you started to school here." Sakura's eyes widened. How had he? She noticed her sister close her eyes and sigh. "Sakura, Jiraiya is Orochimaru's half brother." Sakura stiffened. Had this been why her sister had been reluctant to tell her about this man?

"Orochimaru's _half_ brother?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She noticed Tsunade wince and she opened pain filled hazel eyes.

"After…" Sakura noticed Tsunade swallow painfully past the lump in her throat. "After what happened…I was consumed with my grief. I thought I'd lost everyone. I was intent on getting revenge. I was planning to use Jiraiya to get revenge." Her voice was husky and Sakura could now see the tears she'd smelled. "Orochimaru had introduced me to Jiraiya once when we'd been together. I knew he felt a great amount of affection his half brother." Sakura stiffened as she realized what her sister was saying.

"You planned to take Jiraiya's life in exchange for our siblings." Tsunade nodded and looked down once more. Sakura was shocked. "What changed your mind?" Hazel eyes, filled with tears of sadness, love, and regret lifted to meet her emerald ones.

"You woke up." Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered what her sister had told her about being unconscious for several weeks. She bit her lip and looked away from her older sister. Tsunade smiled at the slight blush on her little sister's face. "After I sent you to live with Sarutobi so that you were out of harm's way, I learned from Jiraiya that Orochimaru's remains were missing. Jiraiya was certain he was still alive." Sakura looked up at her sister and felt bad for the blonde. She was torn between love and hate for the man who had loved her with everything he was.

"You think he's still after us?" Sakura asked her sister, wondering if her sister suspected the truth. the blonde closed her eyes as pain filled them once more.

"I don't know what to think any more. I thought I did. I thought I hated him but…" Sakura noticed something flash across her sister's face and she shrugged.

"Nee-chan, there's no need to feel guilt for loving him. He loved you too, you know." Tsunade's head snapped up and Sakura smiled crookedly. "Remember at my third birthday, when you first brought Orochimaru to the house?" Tsunade nodded and Sakura smiled at the memory. "He gave me a stone that was swirled with pink and purple. Called it an Amethyst Rose quartz. He said that for some reason he felt that I deserved to have it. It was considered a huge find, but he gave it to me, a smile on his face. I know that the man you loved, the one you brought into our home, loved you back."

Tears welled up in hazel eyes and fell down her pale cheeks. Sakura then smiled and nodded. "I have things to do before we head to the Ruins. I will be back later, nee-chan." With that, Sakura disappeared. Tsunade smiled and, for the first time in many years, she touched the necklace around her neck. It was a polished amber drop. It was the last gift Orochimaru had given to her before her family had been slain.

* * *

Sakura gathered her pack around her. She would not meet Gaara's gaze, nor would she speak to him. He was alright with that…for now. He allowed one of the older males, Kakashi he believed was the man's name, to stand nearby for when it was time to jump to the Haruno Ruins. They were arranging things by clan so as not to seem stranger than they already would.

Sakura stood by her sister, who was speaking in low terms to her. Good, she'd already spoken to her sister. One out of five terms had been addressed. Gaara watched as the blonde woman finally looked over her shoulder, where the white haired man was standing, a young black haired woman at his side. Gaara watched as the man approached and he heard Sakura growl low. The man held up his hands and chuckled nervously.

Tsunade laughed and shook her head, putting her hand on Sakura's head and whispering to her. Sakura settled, but grumbled something under her breath that made him chuckle. He shook his head and waited for the signal to shift.

* * *

In the secret basement of the Haruno Ruins, two young men were smirking. The council was sure to agree with them, since there was no one who knew enough about the original Covenant to oppose them. They were sitting in the section designated for the Uchiha representative and the Haruno representative. Harunos got two votes in the council as leader and as a representative.

Sasuke knew Itachi would try to take leadership, but he had other ideas. He wanted power over the Covenant for selfish reasons. He felt a massive disturbance behind them and turned. He paled as he saw many of his classmates, two of his teachers…and his principal.

Sakura stepped forward and climbed the three steps that designated the Haruno clan leader's seat…the seat designated for the leader of the Covenant. She stood there and looked over them. She closed her eyes and suddenly her hair was bright pink, there was a blue diamond in the center of her forehead and there was a mark on her right arm, right on her wrist. Her eyes opened and revealed one emerald eye, one amethyst eye.

She looked to her left, where Sasuke was seated and glared at him. "You are in my sister's seat, Uchiha Sasuke. As the only two surviving Harunos left, we are taking our place on the Council of Elders. Remove yourself, or _I_ will remove you." Sasuke looked shocked, then angry.

"Women are not allowed to reside on the council. Motolov made the law himself." Sasuke looked smug until Sakura's expression became smug.

"Think you to hide behind a law created to prevent defection? Do not assume to know more of this Council that the direct Heir of its creator. The law forbidding women from taking seat in council was made to prevent Madara from defecting to the demon's side during a crucial point in our battle against the Other World. It was made under duress and is therefore void." Sakura smiled at the shock on all the faces before her and took a seat in the throne-like seat.

"As my first act as the new leader of the Council of Elders, I now ask the elders to allow the successors to the clans without representatives to fill their seats." She looked around and saw the reluctance. Her eyes became cold and she looked at them with the same cold gaze Motolov himself had reigned with. "I was being polite…I can establish them myself if you do not comply with my request. We must have a full Council for it to be fairly representative of the clans that give their allegiance to the Covenant."

The elders that were present were impressed with the young Haruno girl. They nodded and looked at some of the young males on the council. Seven more agreed, but three adamantly objected. The majority ruled, so the new representatives took their places in the council. Ino took the seat directly across from the Uchihas that was designated as the Yamanaka chair. Choji took his place beside her, while Hinata sat on the other side of Ino, three chairs from Sakura. Neji stood behind her chair, glaring at anyone that dared to let their gaze wander to the young Hyuuga woman. Naruto took a seat by Hinata and held her hand, smiling broadly at her.

Gaara sat in his seat, between Sakura and Naruto and glared at Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro stood on either side of his chair and stood at attention. Shikamaru sat in his seat between Choji and one of the older councilmen, who welcomed the youth with a smile and a friendly hand. Tenten and Aiko took up residence on either side of Sakura's chair and looked down on the council with friendly eyes, greatly contrasting with their leader's mismatched eyes. Tsunade walked over to where a stunned Sasuke was still in residence in her chair. She saw Itachi's calculating gaze and followed it to where Sakura sat, glaring right back at the older Uchiha. Tsunade laughed evilly and looked at him.

"I wouldn't try it Uchiha…you can't handle her." Tsunade said and laughed at the scowl he presented her. Tsunade looked up at Sakura and something passed between them. Sakura grunted and lifted her hand, making a sweeping motion at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha went flying from the chair to a dark corner on the other side of the room.

The council gawked at her power and control of magic. She stared at them once more and her face remained stoic. "Any questions?" The council shook their heads and looked at her with all their attention. Sakura nodded and looked down at Itachi with narrowed eyes. She looked at Aiko, who looked like she could puke any moment.

"I would like to introduce the council you my second in command, Aiko. She is my advisor and will help me make sound decisions that are best for this council. She is sensitive to both worlds, so be careful what you say, for she will know if you are lying to me and there will be _dire_ consequences for all those untruthful." Everyone nodded, but now Itachi was staring at Aiko, who glared daggers at him.

"You keep calculating the odds of getting rid of Sakura-sama Uchiha and we are going to find out which one of you is stronger. That is a battle you _will not_ survive." Aiko looked right at him, her unusual eyes glowing slightly.

"She's not 'sensitive to both worlds'." Itachi accused, looked at Sakura. Sakura just stared at him, her emerald and amethyst gaze never warming a bit. "She's a bloody psychic. She cannot be permitted in this room. She will learn the clan secrets of every member here." Itachi stood and pointed at the young women. "She must leave. If she does not, I demand the right to fight her to see if she is trustworthy." Sakura stared at him, then looked at Aiko, who was cracking her knuckles expectantly.

"Very well…a fight you shall have. But for questioning my judgment, when you lose, you are to remove yourself from this council and your memory will be erased so that you will never endanger this Covenant. Should your brother choose to take your place, he will not be turned away." Sakura watched as Itachi faltered. He was calculating the odds of him losing according to the size of his opponent. That was a mistake when fighting Aiko.

"Very well, Haruno. I agree to your terms." Itachi did not add the honorific her title as leader demanded and several of the elder councilmen frowned reprovingly. Gaara growled and was about to rise from his seat when a flash of red was seen. Itachi was being help by his throat against the wall behind where his seat was. Sakura, being a good six to seven inches shorter than him, had him pinned with her hands, as well as her glare.

"I am the leader of this council Uchiha. As such, you will address me appropriately or I will take care of you myself. I gave you the benefit of the doubt by allowing you a chance to save yourself in fighting Aiko, but you are testing my patience with you hubris." She growled, then dropped him to the floor. She was back in her seat in the blink of an eye, her one emerald eye holding amethyst striations.

Itachi got to his feet and rubbed his throat, coughing lightly. He glared at the other council members. "You will let the very creatures we fight run this council now?" He growled. All eyes were now on Sakura. She smirked evilly and pulled her shirt up so that her entire abdominal section was bare. She closed her eyes and markings appeared. It was a seal they all recognized. The eldest member of the council stood and bowed respectfully to Sakura.

"Haruno-sama…I take it that mark means you house one of the demons our brethren fought eighteen years past?" Sakura looked at the man and the striations in her green eye receded. Everyone took note of this and a murmur went up. Sakura stood and all became silent. She motioned the other jinchuuriki to stand. Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto stood and revealed their respective seals. Like Sakura, each had one eye their own, one eye their demon.

"We are the children of the four heroes of the Covenant. It was _our_ fathers that sacrificed their very _lives_ to ensure that our world kept balance. We are their greatest feats, their treasures. We are the jinchuuriki, the damned souls of our clans. We carry the painful burden of controlling the demons within us. Our power is for the use of the good of this world and for the safety of human-kind. _That_ is why our fathers saw it fit to seal the demons within us…to give us the power to fight against the forces of the Other World." She looked over the councilmen with cold eyes, but there was a bit of warmth to them now.

"It was Motolov's wish to ensure the continued safety of the human race. It is why he taught the other clans the magic he had discovered. However…" her voice was cold now. She held up an old, worn journal. It was Motolov's journal…the book with the Haruno family secrets in it.

"Motolov also knew that not all the clans were trustworthy. Motolov spent a great deal of time researching Haruno family history. He left detailed information on our strengths and weaknesses, how our kekkei genkai works, and a diagram of a typical Haruno body. He kept this journal secreted away _inside_ the body of his youngest grandchild…Me." Tsunade looked shocked. She had never known of this book before.

"Motolov knew that with the demon inside me, I could protect my family's secrets from the one clan that envied us…the Uchihas." Sakura made the accusation and looked straight at Itachi, who stiffened. He straightened and looked at her again.

"And what proof do you have of this accusation?" Itachi demanded. Sakura smirked and opened the journal to the first page of the book. She began to read the personal annotations that were written around all the scientific mumbo-jumbo.

_"I fear hatred and jealousy has instilled itself into the heart and mind of my star student, Uchiha Madara. Having been denied my youngest daughter's hand in marriage, he has begun to look at me very oddly. At thirty-six he has no business marrying my sixteen year old daughter. I offered him the hand of one of my older daughters, but he has refused. He says he wants a wife young enough to give him many heirs. I fear for any young woman that he marries, for he does not want a companion, he wants a brood mare. I will not do that to my beloved daughters."_ Sakura flipped a few pages and started reading again.

_"It has been some time since I rejected yet another request for Mariella's hand from Madara. He will not give up his quest for a brood wife. He was much more explosive today. He actually made as if to attack me, yet my young daughter drove him from our home. I fear for her now more than ever. There is a growing look of lust upon Madara's young countenance. His frustration is starting to show. I will have to keep an eye on him."_ Sakura turned another page, this time further back in the book, and she began reading.

_"I have lost my son…the only son I have produced in my one hundred and seventeen long years. I begat my son with my third wife, at the age of sixty-four, though I looked only thirty-nine to forty years. My wife has no knowledge of my clan's history, for she is weak hearted and would not survive the telling of it. My only son, father of many girl's himself, has sacrificed his life to protect the realm. He has sealed the neko demon Omichi into the small body of his newborn daughter. Oh what a bright omen the little darling is. She has been born with hair as pink as a sakura blossom. I will recommend this name for her at the naming ceremony. Sakura. What a precious and unique woman she will grow to become. I only wish she could have met her wonderful father. As much as it grieves me to lose my son, his young daughter fills my heart with hope for the future. She was born not only a container, but she is already showing signs of the limit AND incredible skills in magic and jutsu. I hope to pass my knowledge on to her when she comes to the appropriate age. As it is, she will protect the secrets of her clan, for my old body tires of being on this earth. I must think my fate over carefully." _ Sakura turned a grouping of pages then, to about two years after the previous passage.

_"I fear I have made a terrible mistake. I have begun teaching the young companion of my son's eldest daughter, Tsunade. The young man is extremely bright, but a bit too inquisitive. I fear my fondness for my girls will prove my downfall in the end." _Sakura's voice quivered a bit, but she continued on. She read the last passage in the book, written by a frail hand.

_"I am dying…from what they do not know, but I have my suspicions. Madara disappeared not long after the demons appeared. And a smart thing he did. I have heard rumors from the spirits that Madara broke the tentative treaty between our world and the other world. He sacrificed a neko demon's cub to gain a powerful genjutsu bloodline limit…the spirits call this limit the Sharingan. It has the ability to see beneath the underneath. I was searching for clues when I can upon a sacrificial dagger, which was taken from me by a large white snake. The snake bit me and now I am dying. I just know Madara has something to do with this. I regret leaving my girls…but there is little this dying old man can do. I will see them when I am reincarnated into our family once more. The Ouroboros will ensure this."_ Sakura closed the book and looked at the shocked faces around her. She then held the book up so Itachi could see it.

"I know Madara made it clear that should an Uchiha ever get a chance to seize this book, he should. But then again…you can't put one finger on this book. Neither can your little brother, who seems to think sneaking in the shadows to get close to me will go unnoticed." Sakura put her hand behind her and used her magic to grab Sasuke and pull him from the shadows, dangling the youth over Itachi's head.

Itachi watched as Sakura released Sasuke and horror crossed his face as she started absorbing the book into her chest. He would have made a grab for it, but he couldn't move. He watched as Sakura took out another book. This one had blood spatters on it and it made the older Uchiha nervous.

"This book is a pretty good read as well. It's evidence to back up Motolov's accusations. It is the last tales of a dead man that was obsessive compulsive. He wrote everything down, even things not to be shared with this world, much like Motolov himself." Sakura opened the book to the page she had bookmarked.

_"A man named Madara left a message with my housekeeper. She described him as tall, perhaps 5'8" to 6', with long spiky black hair and black eyes. She said he was rather feminine looking, but his voice was too low to be a man's. She said he wished me to call him, said that he could help me with my studies to replicate and create new jutsus. I think I will give him a call tomorrow, maybe around lunchtime. I can probably meet him at Genturo for tea."_ Sakura turned to a few pages after that and started reading again.

_"Madara has revealed to me the knowledge that my childhood friend, Tsunade, possesses something called a kekkei genkai and that it is the strongest in record. I must see this for myself. I do not think she would hide that kind of thing from me. We have always been pretty close, so I will not act until I have confirmation."_ Sakura flipped to the next page and continued, even though she felt the tension from her sister and the man with her. _"It seems as though Madara was correct in his accusations. I asked Tsunade today what a kekkei genkai was and she became oddly distant. She seemed nervous and tried to avoid the question. She also avoided me and said that it was something that scared her and she did not wish to talk of it. I will investigate further."_

Sakura turned a few pages and started reading, her throat felt tight and dry._ "I have agreed to Madara's plan. He wishes for me to get close Tsunade…close enough to her to retrieve a book, a family record of sorts, that he is obsessed with possessing. He has agreed to let me make a copy of it, so that I may keep the jutsus for my own use as well. I will ask Tsunade on a date tomorrow to see if she is interested in me at all."_ Sakura ignored the sound of betrayal issued from her sister's throat. Sakura looked over at Jiraiya, who nodded silently and went to Tsunade, comforting her.

Sakura then turned to a page a little ways into the book. _"Madara is becoming irritated with me. He does not think I am trying hard enough. He does not understand the complex nature of females if he thinks that she is just going to tell me everything she knows. I must handle this carefully. I have been feeling something odd as of lately. A peculiar warmth in my chest when I see Tsunade smile. I will examine this further later down the road."_ Sakura flipped to another part of the diary, the one that had made Sakura decide that besides hurting her sister, Orochimaru wasn't all that bad.

_"I am truly confused now. I normally calculate and think things through clearly, but this feeling I have is very unusual. I am happy with Tsunade…happiness I have not felt any other time than when I am doing my experiments. She makes me smile when I want to frown; she makes my heart do funny things and my stomach flutters when she smiles at me. I…I think I am in love with her…"_ Sakura turned to another page and read.

_"I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am indeed in love with Tsunade. Madara is angry that I am not making any progress, but I no longer care for that. I do not wish to take anything from my beloved that she is not willing to give. I will meet Madara at Genturo tomorrow and tell him that I no longer wish to participate in his little scheme."_ Sakura closed her eyes for what she knew was coming. She started reading again.

_ "I must find a way to get Tsu-Tsu to forgive me. It was indeed Madara I was arguing with when she came upon us in the coffee shop. Madara slapped me, like a woman, though at the time I did not understand why. His evil smirk made my skin crawl and as I turned out of gut instinct, I was just in time to see tears fill my love's beautiful burnt gold eyes before she ran the other way. I ran after her, but she used a teleportation spell and eluded me. I returned to Madara, furious, and told him he could find the book on his own. Not even the kekkei genkai was worth losing the only woman that had ever made me feel like I was loved. Madara told me I was in too deep and that one way or another, I would help him. I still do not understand what he meant by this, but I fear for Tsu-Tsu's safety…and my own. Madara is maniacal and will do anything, even murder me, to get what he wants. I must protect Tsunade at all costs. I must…wait…there is someone knocking at my door…silence…something is not right…something"_ Sakura stopped reading and turned the book over to show the bloody pages.

"He never got to finish his entry. This was the same day that the Haruno Manor was assaulted by Orochimaru. At the time, I was too young to understand what had happened. All I knew was that my family was dead and that there was a man soaked in their blood before me. Since that day, I have gone over this book day in and day out to understand what happened that day." Sakura looked at the devastated look on Tsunade's face.

"I am sorry, nee-chan. I was never going to allow you to see this, but for Orochimaru to be exonerated, I must." She looked at the blonde, then at the rest of the council. "I have researched much of the incidents of that day and also the events leading up to it. The knife that Motolov found is in my possession. Omichi confirmed the scent of her cub on the blade. Until recently, it was unknown to her what the source of the other scent was. Recent evidence, however, has shown that the scent was indeed Uchiha Madara." Everyone's gazes flashed to the two Uchihas, who were staring at her disbelievingly.

"You're lying. This is a ploy to have us removed from council!" Sasuke growled and glared at Sakura. Sakura shook her head and pulled a piece of paper from the bag Aiko handed her.

"I had a forensics lab run the skin samples on the hilt of the blade. They are an exact match to one Uchiha Madara. Magic can fool lots of things, but when magic is combined with science to uncover the truth, there is no hiding." Sakura handed the paper to Gaara, who passed it through the younger members to the older members. Everyone had seen it by the time it reached the Uchihas. Both hovered over it and stared with disbelief.

Sasuke couldn't believe that his ancestor had done such a foolish thing. He looked at his hands and at that moment despised the blood flowing through his veins. Itachi was having a much different reaction. He was impressed by Madara's audacity and wondered what powers could be possessed if such a feat were repeated. He heard a hiss and then something whizzed by his head, slicing his cheek. He looked at the object that had cut him to see a slightly glowing tarot card.

He pulled the card out of its resting place and looked at it. He gasped when he saw it. The card had a weasel that was stealing the egg of a swan while the swan's back was turned. He looked up at the glaring Aiko, who picked up another card. She looked at Sasuke this time and flipped the card over. She enlarged it with her chakra. On this card, there was a red eyed wolf that was howling at the moon.

"Itachi…your thoughts have betrayed you. Should you stay on this council you will use the power you possess to repeat Madara's heinous actions. Your card is the traitorous brethren." she looked at Sasuke then and cocked her head towards the card in her hand. "Sasuke, you are noble, yet misguided. Your sorrow fills your entire being. You were betrayed by family and left alone until you were needed for something. Your card is the warrior wolf." Aiko recalled both cards, shuffled the deck, and put them away. She looked at Sakura, who nodded, and she stepped down to face the two Uchihas.

"Itachi, you issued a challenge for my right to be here. For that, you earned yourself a fight already. When you started calculating how to get rid of Haruno-sama, you earned a death sentence. Now, with the heinous thoughts of sacrificing more demons for selfish gain…I will send you to the Other World and let them exact vengeance on the one that so resembles Madara." Aiko took a step towards them and both brothers took a step back. Aiko looked at Sasuke.

Aiko turned her odd eyes to him now. "You would protect the brother that abandoned you until he needed you in order to take over this council? You would protect the monster responsible for the collapse of your clan?" She saw the surprise on both brothers' faces at this. She smirked and looked at Itachi.

"Ohhh…I see. Big brother never told you he knew who it was that used the rest of your clan as fodder in the experiments conducted to create the perfect Sharingan. Your mother, your cousins…your little sister. I can hear their screams resounding in his head. His glee at seeing the life drain from them as his Sharingan became stronger with each life taken." She saw the horror in Sasuke's eyes and the anger at being accused in Itachi's.

Aiko took out her cards once more. She closed her eyes and drew a card. She murmured over the card and then turned its blank face to them. She opened her eyes and the card took on a face. There was a large, demonic looking bat on the front holding a scythe, its fangs dripping with blood. There were bodies littering the ground under it in various forms of decay.

"Your very own brother was responsible for the near destruction of your clan, Sasuke. You and he are the only ones left. Are you not going to make him answer for his crimes? Would you protect the arbiter of doom that wiped out your loved ones?" Sakura knew that this was going to end in bloodshed. Aiko only used the genocide card when she was going to kill.

Sasuke looked torn. He wanted to keep the only family member he had left, but he also wanted vengeance for his clan. Sasuke looked up with confused eyes at the woman who had claimed leadership over the Covenant. She smiled sadly at him and she stood. She stepped from the ledge her seat was on and floated down to him.

"If being alone is your greatest fear, then do not be alarmed. You will not be alone, this I promise." She turned away then as she walked back to her spot. Sasuke looked a little nervous, but looked over at his brother with hatred.

"You have betrayed the Uchiha name, Itachi. You are no brother of mine." Sasuke turned his back on Itachi and walked towards the exit, leaving Itachi to his fate. Itachi growled and lunged for his younger brother, only to have Aiko between them. He stared down at her and reached for her throat. She allowed him to grab her throat and he tried to crush her windpipe.

Several minutes passed until everyone noticed Aiko's eyes blazing. She then took hold of Itachi's wrist and wrenched it from her throat. He cried out in pain and glared at her. She glared back and cracked her neck irritably. "What part of 'I'm psychic' don't you understand? Do you really think I would allow you to attack any weakness I may have?" She tightened her hold on his hand and watched him pry at her hand. She just stared at him emotionlessly.

"I set you up…just like you set your family up. Picking fights to get close enough to them…whispering promises of sweets to your little sister and your younger cousins. They trusted you…just like they trusted Madara to keep them safe. Instead, both of you betrayed them. Now, you will not escape the justice Madara has been eluding." Aiko released him and closed her eyes. She chanted and suddenly they were all in an arena, Sakura on the throne with the rest of the council spread around the circular walls. Even Sasuke was there, seated in Itachi's seat next to Tsunade.

Aiko put her hands in front of her face. "Release!" she said in her normal tone. It was then that black tribal art appeared all over her body. She heard a gasp from one of the older council members and looked up. Itachi thought to use this distraction to his advantage, but it didn't work out too well for him. As he rushed her, she disappeared, appearing behind him. Two more council elders stood and stared at the girl below them.

Sakura noticed the disturbance and motioned the elders to her. They walked quickly to her and she gave them a look that said 'Explain'. The three men looked at each other and nodded.

"Haruno-sama…you cannot allow that girl to live. She is a descendant of one of the human clans that pledged themselves to the service of the demons. It is why she has those markings. We should have known when she claimed to be a psychic." The oldest of the men said and looked down at Aiko, who was busy dodging Itachi at the time.

"So you are saying that because she has this amazing fighting ability and gifts from the demons, both of which she is currently putting under my control, that I should destroy her?" Her tone was colder than they had ever heard from Motolov. They fidgeted and looked down at the girl.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound like she is a threat. However, should she ever come into conflict with the council, she could defect to the demons, like her clansmen did." A different elder said this. Sakura just gave them a bored look. She then looked down at Aiko.

"Aiko has no memory of her clan. She was found, abandoned, face down in a lake. She was unconscious and slowly drowning when I found her. She was twelve when she swore allegiance to me and mine." Sakura looked at the men through narrowed eyes.

"I will not have you questioning my methods, is that clear? Aiko is under my command, as is the rest of this Covenant Council and the clans pledged to it. Our job is to protect life, all life, not heedlessly take it. Using the gifts of the demons against them is like a slap in the face. Perhaps they will think twice before taking humans into their service if we use one of their own against them." The three elder's eyes widened at this. They had not thought of this. They bowed respectfully to Sakura and murmured their apologies.

When the three men had left, a young woman helped what seemed to be the eldest member of council to her perch. Sakura looked at the man and smiled warmly. He returned the smile. "You remind me greatly of Motolov, young mistress. He had that same sharp mind and fierce determination." The man smiled and patted the hand of the girl escorting him.

"I wish to pass my seat on to my dear Caitlyn. She will be an important ally, should the council ever turn on you. We supply most of the foot soldiers for the Covenant's army." The old man wobbled a bit, but the girl at his side steadied him. He looked at her and smiled, putting his hand over hers. "I also wish to perform the _Sorseti_. I know Motolov did not approve, but I am old and dying, so no harm will come of it."

Sakura looked at the old man intently. She used her second sight to see into his body. She frowned when she saw his enlarged heart and the amount of energy it was taking for him just to breathe. Sakura nodded and looked at the girl. She looked extremely sad as she looked at the old man. Sakura stood and put her hand on the girl's head.

"When the _Tatakai_ is over, we will return to the manor and perform the _Sorseti_, at the request of Elder Ulthelel." Sakura sat back down then, a sad look on her otherwise stoic face.


	14. You Keep My Secret, I'll Keep Yours

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 14: You Keep My Secret, I'll Keep Yours

Sasuke was sick to his stomach with grief and hatred. He wanted to kill Itachi himself, but he knew that was no longer an option. He sat in the seat his brother had held as representative of the Uchiha clan in the Council. He looked at his hands, watched them clench involuntarily. He looked up when he heard a hiss of anger. He saw Itachi breathing more heavily than he'd ever seen and standing in the arena, glaring at Aiko.

Sasuke sat forward in his chair and studied Aiko intently. He noticed the intricacies of the tribal art that seemed to almost be burned into her skin. This young woman intrigued him even more than Sakura did. He knew where Sakura got her power, but this girl was an anomaly. She was not using traditional magic. Hers seemed much more…primitive. He felt a chill slip up his spine and turned to see Sakura staring at him very intently. He blushed and sat back in his chair to watch the remainder of the fight.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued to stare at the younger Uchiha. She was not at all sure she approved of his sudden interest in her friend. It seemed too much like the way the guys at her old school stared at the women they saw. She turned her gaze back to the fight when she noticed Aiko stopped moving. She watched as the small woman caught Itachi's fist and bared her teeth at the man.

"Had your thoughts turned to any type of repentance, I would have spared you the torment of sending you to the Other World as a snack for the demons. However, you continue to harbor thoughts of ill experiments and evil deeds. I will not show mercy to one so evil." She hissed and shoved him back with his own fist. Itachi stumbled several feet back and Sakura watched as Aiko's fist started to glow an eerie purple color. Sakura spoke to Sasuke as she watched Aiko prepare her final attack.

"If there is anything you wish to say to your brother, Sasuke, you had best say it now. Aiko is about to end this." She felt the young man's surprise and then looked at the girl himself. He didn't feel the buildup of energy that heralded a powerful attack. Instead, he felt a minor pressure in his ears.

"I don't feel anything. What do you mean-" He didn't get to finish because Aiko disappeared from their view. He searched for her frantically and took a step towards his brother. He felt like a child again…all alone and waiting for someone to come along and tell him where he belonged. He watched his older brother look around frantically as well. He felt his heart pang at the panic in his brother's face, the fear in his eyes.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, drawing his brother's attention. At that moment a purple encased fist appeared from the older Uchiha's chest. Sasuke could see Aiko behind his brother, standing closer than what would be considered appropriate, had the fact that her fist was driven through his back not been a factor. Sasuke saw the pain and surprise in Itachi's eyes, the blood that rolled down the older boy's chin.

"S-sasu-ke…I…" Itachi looked at his brother and for the first time in the two years the two had been acquainted, Sasuke saw a tear stream down Itachi's face. Sasuke jumped over the banister and landed on the run, making his way to his brother.

"Aniki!" Sasuke yelled and ran to his brother's side. He never looked at Aiko as the girl removed her fist and disappeared. Sasuke caught his brother and laid the older boy on the floor of the arena. Itachi clasped his hand and smiled faintly up at his younger brother.

"S-seems I…lost." Itachi tried to laugh but blood came up, choking him. Sasuke gripped his brother's hand tightly. Itachi looked up at him earnestly. "Don't…make m-my mis-stakes…Sasuke…" Itachi coughed again and looked up at Sakura. To Sasuke's surprise, Itachi smiled.

"Thank y-you…I d-don't w-want to be…l-like…_him_." Sasuke looked up into the mismatched eyes of the Covenant's leader. There was sadness in those eyes, but also icy resolve. Sasuke stiffened at this. He watched as Sakura disappeared, only to reappear beside them.

"You were under the same influences as Orochimaru…Madara sacrificed you in his pursuit for ultimate power as well…" Sakura whispered and put her hand over Itachi's eyes. Sasuke felt his brother stiffen, and then relax. He looked down into his brother's face and saw a soft smile.

"Take…care of…that…girl." Itachi whispered and motioned to Aiko with his eyes. Sasuke understood and nodded, feeling the strength leave his brother's body. Sasuke gave a heaving, noiseless sob and hung his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw one of the elders smiling kindly at him.

"I was a friend of your father. It was hard on your brother when your father passed. He was vulnerable…" The man trailed off, but Sasuke understood. He nodded and ran his hand over his brother's face, closing his eyes. He heard a noise and looked up in time to see Aiko retching in one of the corridors. Puzzled, he let go of his brother and approached her. He heard sniffling, another violent retch, then a hiccup.

He noticed she jumped when he put his hand on her shoulder. She took a few steps from him and retched again, her hair getting in her way. Sasuke hissed in irritation and walked up to her, putting one hand on her waist, the other gathering her hair so that she didn't get vomit in it. He felt her small form shivering and he felt the unusual need to comfort her. He pulled her body back into his and sank to the floor with her in his lap. He continued to hold her hair back while she retched repeatedly. He felt her dry heaves and was sure she had nothing else in her stomach that would come up.

"I…I'm sorry…for your loss." She sniffled and looked away from him. Sasuke was surprised at her attempt to make him feel better, but he was more worried about her than his brother. _That _surprised him even more. Sasuke stroked her hair back and nuzzled the side of her face affectionately. A hissed growl coming from behind them was his only signal that they were no longer alone. He turned irritated eyes to the young woman behind them.

Sasuke could see the suspicion in Sakura's eyes as she took in their position. Sasuke arched a brow and looked down at himself and Aiko and blushed when he realized what an intimate position they shared. However, he did not release her, but held her tighter. He glared up at Sakura, who was taken back slightly by the young man's possessive nature towards the girl that had killed his only living relative.

Using a psychic probe, Sakura could feel the disarray of Aiko's thoughts and the comfort she was getting from Sasuke holding her. Oddly enough, Aiko did not pick up the usual thoughts and memories from Sasuke that she usually skimmed when she touched people. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke. Her eyes blazed in anger and pain.

"So…the evidence was right under our noses the whole time and we never sensed it. How disappointing…" Sakura's voice was hard, her eyes filled with icy hatred. Sasuke stiffened and curled himself around Aiko protectively. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura, who stiffened with surprise. Seeing that it was an unconscious type of reaction to the prospect of Aiko being in danger, Sakura smirked wickedly. "Seems that like calls to like…you can't figure out what attracts you to her…can you?" Sakura saw the surprise in his eyes before he schooled his features. He reluctantly loosened his hold on the young demonic psychic and stared at Sakura.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. She was heaving her guts out after she killed my brother…I felt sorry for her and offered to hold her hair. She couldn't stand on her own, so I helped her. Nothing more." He said in an icy tone. He felt Aiko stiffen and try to get away from him, but his arms clamped her to him like a steel band. Aiko looked at him and Sakura could tell that something passed between them. Aiko sighed and gave up trying to get away. Instead, she turned her face to Sakura pleadingly.

"Sakura-sama…please…just get us out of this place of death. The resounding horror of past deeds is eating at what little soul I have left…" Sakura watched intently as panic crossed Sasuke's face. He bundled Aiko close to him and was about to take off when he faltered. He looked confused but unwilling to admit it. When Aiko began shivering, he looked at Sakura frantically.

"I have to get her out of here…where are we? How far from the Haruno Ruins are we?" He asked the questions quickly while he held a semi-conscious Aiko. Sakura closed her eyes and he whole building lit up. Everyone gasped as they saw the black sun above and the six moons scattered across the sky.

"We are in Whiddon…the battlegrounds of the ancient clans, to be exact. It was in this very arena that the gods blessed Motolov's ancestor with the gift of the Ouroboros. All the founding clans were from Whiddon…it's how we can wield magic so flawlessly, while the other Covenant pledged clans take generations to acquire even a minute understanding of it. There was a ruling class of humanoid demons that enslaved the humans in this dimension. They made the humans fight to weed out the weaker ones. The stronger ones were then sacrificed to their gods to renew the Ouroboros the demons used to live longer than their times." Sakura touched one pillar and the place seemed to come alive.

* * *

Everyone stared at their surroundings, then up at the throne Sakura had been seated at. It had a large, demonic face with its hideous tongue sticking out. The more sensitive people cringed. "Gisei was to be sacrificed after she proved to be the strongest warrior in the pits one day. However, Gisei was not stupid. She had been an empress before the pack of demons took over. She fooled their king into coming into the ring on the pretense that he was afraid of a mere human woman. The king foolishly leapt into the pit and was beheaded by my great grandmother." Everyone stared at the spot in the ground where black splotches were. It seemed that not even time had rid this place of the alien blood that stained its walls.

"After the death of their king, the demons tried to flee, but Gisei slaughtered them…taking revenge for all the men that the demons had killed. Impressed, the demon's gods offered gifts to the woman that had single handedly killed all their followers. The Ouroboros was then born into the line of mortals the gods named Haruno. After being gifted with the Ouroboros, Gisei freed her fellow humans from their cages. There were some in the cages that worked for the demon king to ferret out the stronger competitors so that they did not go against each other…that way they would have a different sacrifice daily. These men, and women, were slaughtered by their fellow captives when their role in the death of the others was discovered. It was six clans that became prominent in the hierarchy that developed rule here before the opening of the Strain." Everyone listened intently, wanting to know more.

"Haruno Gisei, Sabaku Shikyo, Hyuuga Menboku, Uzumaki Shinzui, Uchiha Kyoei, and Kenshiki Kirai. Gisei took her place at the head of the kingdom, as she was the one responsible for the downfall of the demons. However, Kirai was furious that a woman would lead them. Young and impetuous, Kirai attempted to assassinate my great grandmother. This attempt failed, and instead, he was taken prisoner by the empress." Sakura paused, hesitant to reveal any more. Everyone stared at her and she looked away.

"How do you know all this, Haruno-sama?" One of the elders asked politely. Sakura looked at him and then touched the stone pillar once more.

"This may look like a mere rock formation to you…but to one such as I, or even Aiko, it is a fountain of knowledge of things long past. Memories are embedded in each particle of every stone in this coliseum, their story just waiting to be told." Everyone looked around them, but it was when Aiko touched the stone, the true nature of their ancestors was revealed.

Aiko started shivering uncontrollably and stared at Sakura, horrified at what she had discovered. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded, confirming Aiko's horrors. Aiko buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder, surprising the black haired youth. He looked up to see the torment in Sakura's face. "What happened that has the two of you so horrified, Sakura-sama." He asked quietly, knowing she was probably volatile at that moment.

Sakura sighed and put her hand firmly on the pillar. "Gisei may have been strong as a warrior queen, but she was also very naïve. She had no knowledge in the art of seduction or in the ways of men. Kirai used this naivety against her. He told her that he had merely tried to get closer to her because he had fallen in love with her. She believed him, but when she released him…" Sakura broke the connection with the past and turned to see Gaara standing right behind her, both eyes yellow and black. She took a step back as she remembered what had happened to her ancestor. She looked away, ashamed.

"He raped her…didn't he? He raped her and she fled. She fled when the Strain opened up and this world and ours were parallel. She took her most trusted friends, our ancestors, with her and left her people under the tyranny of Kirai." He could see the outrage in Sakura's face. She glared at him, her eyes burning.

"Yes, he raped her all right. But she didn't flee. She couldn't. She was paralyzed by the extent of damage he did to her. She couldn't have fled if she had wanted to, but she refused to allow her people to suffer under the tyrannical rule of a bastard like that." Gaara took a step back as she hissed the truth at him. She was more emotionally linked to this than he thought. He just wondered what had made her so touchy about this subject. What had she seen in the memories that scared her?

Gaara walked up to her and he saw her flinch when he put his hand against her cheek. He growled and pulled her face close to his. He licked the tears that she hadn't even noticed were falling down her face. He held her close to him and growled at anyone that got too close. He finally held her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes. He knew she couldn't lie if he did that.

"What happened that has frightened you so much, woman? This is not like you." He felt her gasped breath and could smell fear rolling off her. She tried to turn away from him but he held her tight. She finally capitulated and answered in a small, scared voice.

"She had a child…she bore Kirai a son. Kirai sacrificed her to the demon gods not long after. The gods were disgusted with his underhanded ways, so they cursed him. They gave Gisei's child a gift…a kekkei genkai. They opened the Strain so that the other four clans could escape Kirai and live in peace. Before the clan leaders went through the Strain, the gods blessed them with gifts. Being female, the Uchiha leader was given unnatural beauty and grace; the Sabaku leader was given control over the elements in their new home, as their gods could not follow them through the strain to protect them; the Uzumaki leader was gifted with incredible loyalty and charisma, as well as an unnatural amount of chakra; the Hyuuga leader was gifted with the all-seeing eye, the Byakugan, in order to protect the only living child of Gisei…my grandfather, Motolov." Everyone could only stare at the surprising new development. Motolov had been born on Whiddon, not on Earth, and had been the sole heir to the kingdom that sat dormant on Whiddon. That made Tsunade and Sakura…royalty.

Everyone settled into their seats around the council table in the lower levels of the Haruno Ruins. The revelations that had taken place on Whiddon had shaken everyone to their very cores. Itachi's body had been entombed with the bodies of the rest of his family in the ruin's catacombs. The bodies of all the clan's deceased were entombed there as far back as the coming through the Strain. In Sakura's ancestor's case, it was as far back as her grandfather and all the wives and children he had had in his long life.

For the others, it was many more generations than they could remember. The stones of the oldest ones were written in the ancient language that had been prevalent on Whiddon and none of them could read it. Sakura knew that the catacombs would one day be lost and she wept for the loss of the comfort it provided. But time would eventually take its toll and like all other things that aged, it would be lost. She had lit the pyre that had burned Itachi's body with magic, its flame burning hotter and brighter than mortal fire. His body had been reduced to ashes, so that no jutsu could ever resurrect him. It had been that way with all five clans…they would not take the risk of one of the bodies being stolen and resurrected with magic.

"May your soul have safe passage into the afterlife, and further. Join your family and your ancestors in the halls of your kingdom in the heavens of your gods. May your next life shine brighter than your previous and your heart remain pure as this one was tainted." Sakura's prayer had surprised most of them, considering no one really knew she had any type of religion.

She had turned to them with irritation and had arched one neon brow. "What? I practice the same rites my grandfather did. It's not that surprising considering I've held his knowledge since birth. Besides…the gods of old that thrive on Whiddon spoke to me while we were there. They wished to know the fate of those who had been most loyal to them. They were much saddened by the deterioration of our status." There had been a twinkle in her eye and everyone was still slightly nervous.

Now that they had completed the rite and were sitting around their table once more, several of the younger representatives were curious. "Sakura-sama…what did you mean by what you said in the catacombs? You know something that we don't…" Ino inquired and looked at her archly. Sakura laughed and looked up, her eyes glowing like a homing beacon.

"Now _that_ is the smartest thing you have said all day, Ino. I didn't release that information for nothing. Your surprise…is officially here." Sakura stood as what seemed to be lightening smashed into the throne-like seat she had just occupied. She bowed deeply to the glowing presence in the seat. The others had their eyes closed, but when they opened them, they all stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Reclining in Sakura's seat like it owned the place was a tall, scantily clad woman with long platinum colored blonde hair, blazing opalescent eyes, and a mermaid tattoo that covered her exposed left shoulder all the way to her hip. She had a bright white fanged smile and a red gem embedded in her forehead with silver chains attached to it and holding her hair out of her face. She giggled at their reactions to her and it reminded them of the tinkling of bells.

"Greetings mortals. We are Aingeal, goddess of Whiddon." Her voice was like a pure white snow laced with hemlock. Sakura smiled at the goddess and bowed her head.

"Greetings, Aingeal. It is good that the gods have remembered the allegiance of our now deceased predecessors in this troubled time. I understand they are in need of our assistance?" Sakura's tone was polite, but she also maintained an air of authority. She would not appear weak in the presence of this otherworldly being.

The goddess gave Sakura an arch stare before she looked over the other mortals in the room. Her gaze lingered longest on Gaara, who glared at her, barely able to keep from baring his teeth at her. She smiled again, her fangs largely visible. "We require a gift of mortal flesh for our sacrifice if we are to remain on good terms." The goddess licked her lips and turned her gaze back to Gaara. "_That _one will do nicely." She pointed at Gaara, her voice laced with lust. Gaara noticed Sakura stiffen and her eyes turn a deep amethyst.

"Be gone, messenger. I would speak to Aine, the ruler of the heavens of Whiddon. I am offended that you would demand anything of my council when it is _they _who need _our _help." Sakura threw her arm up and Aingeal made a screech as she was banished from the realm. Sakura was fuming now. She closed her eyes, held one hand in front of her, three fingers up, and chanted something.

A column of light appeared and then the figure of a small, voluptuous woman appeared. She had midnight hair that seemed to float behind her and sparkled like the night sky. She had on a longer, more voluminous version of the outfit that Aingeal had been wearing. Her eyes were a deep blue tinged with purple, like the night sky right before sunrise, and a silver stone embedded in her forehead. Unlike Aingeal, there was a golden plate that overlaid the stone, forming a crown with silver scrollwork inlaid in the gold.

She had the tattoo of a dragon that started from her neck, down her chest and disappeared under her dress. The wings spread over both her shoulders, its detail incredible. Where Aingeal's tattoo had been black, Aine's was a deep purple, glazed with blue scales. The wings resembled her hair in that it looked like the stars were held within the large, thinly covered appendages. The head had horns that were similar to the crown Aine wore and there was even a large silver gem in the head of the creature, right between the horns.

When she spoke, it was like a soothing balm on a festering wound. It reminded most of them of a cool, breezy night spent stargazing. "Why have you brought me here, mortal? My land suffers in my absence, my king searches frantically…do you not know the consequences of your actions?" The woman's eyes never changed, but there was a presence around her that was intimidating.

"I apologize, my queen. But I met with you not long ago. You informed me of your need for help. The messenger you sent nigh three seconds ago demanded my mate as a sacrifice. I was wondering if this is customary for your people when they ask for help." Sakura noticed the shocked faces, but ignored them. She couldn't afford to show weakness right now. Their very lives were on the line.

Aine tilted her head and looked at the girl closely. "You are Gisei, are you not? I would remember her divine presence in any dimension." This shocked even Sakura. She composed herself quickly however.

"I am not my ancestor, dear queen. I am the great grandchild of her holiness. She is the divine mother of my people, yet we have been hunted to extinction. All that remain of the divine clan are two daughters, the granddaughters of your blessed Motolov." Sakura knelt before the queen, showing her allegiance, just as fire erupted at the queen's side.

Standing by Aine was a tall, fearsome looking man. He had short, fiery red hair with twin strands of blazing white right in front, like the hottest part of a flame. His eyes were a fearsome blue, reminding her of the flames that had consumed her childhood home. He wore what appeared to be a loincloth that covered from his lean hips to mid-thigh. He had golden bangles on his biceps and golden wrist guards with the same silver scrollwork as the bangles. He wore no shoes, just like the woman beside him.

The gem embedded in his forehead resembled the sun, his crown making it even more sun-like. His crown was similar to Aine's. He, too, had a tattoo, but his faced outwards instead of looking up at him as Aine's did. The tattoo was a giant red phoenix with yellow and orange glazed feathers. It had the same gem in it's forehead as its wielder and had tufts of featherlike hair that resembled the crown he wore.

"Who dares take my queen from her chaise? Do you not know the consequences such treachery brings?" His voice boomed, startling several of the councilmen. The large man calmed when Aine put her hand on him. He turned to her, his fiery blue eyes gentling as she addressed him.

"Keegan, you frighten the mortals. Hold till all is explained. _We_ be the ones in the wrong, my love." The young king looked confused then. He looked at the kneeling Sakura and he gasped.

"Gisei!? It canna be…twas with mine own eyes that I saw your spirit come to Karafwhiddon." He got another surprise when Sakura looked up at him. Amethyst eyes met his blue ones and he could not help the growl that slipped out. "She be possessed by a demon. Twill be my honor to oust the creature." He prepared to attack when three more presences appeared. He turned to see black and gold eyes right up in his face.

"Touch my mate and immortal god-king or not, I will rip you to shreds." Gaara's tone was dangerous. The young god took a step back from the menace he sensed from the creature. He looked past Gaara to see another amethyst gaze and a crimson gaze as well.

Sakura stood and held her hand up, stopping the other three from growling and crouching in defense. "Times have changed Lord Keegan. I am Sakura, granddaughter of Motolov, Gisei's only son. My father, Motolov's only son, sealed the neko demon Omichi in me at birth to stop her from tearing this world asunder. Same goes for the noble ascendants of the other clan leaders. We are the jinchuuriki, the damned souls of our clans, cursed to live under suspicion and hatred. We are the sacrifices to save this world from devastation." Both Keegan and Aine looked at her with what could have been considered surprise.

"You say you be sacrifices…to whom are you sacrifices?" There was suspicion in the warrior god's tone. Sakura gave a humorless laugh.

"When Motolov grew to an adult, he formed the Covenant, a society of magic wielders that would protect this world from the encroachment of others. They were the only defense between this world and the other realms. Motolov never learned of Whiddon, but it was written about in his journal by his youngest daughter…my mother. She had had visions and had been visited by Gisei's spirit several times. She revealed in an entry how she had wandered into the Strain separating Whiddon from this plain in her late teens. She was met by a horrible site…devastation." Sakura's eyes slowly turned their normal emerald color. Both Aine and Keegan became more relaxed when this occurred.

"Due to the betrayal of one clan's descendant, the demon known as Omichi went on a violent rampage, destroying all in her path. The previous leader of the Uchiha clan became obsessed with power. By this time, the legends of the gifts given by the gods of Whiddon had dwindled, having not been passed on except to a select few. Premature death and misinformation finally killed all recollection of the divine gifts. He could not understand why his clan had nothing special, while the other clans were gifted beyond imagine. He became jealous…especially of Motolov." The gods looked at one another with pained expressions. They then turned back to Sakura, who continued explaining.

"It was during extensive studies in the dark arts that Uchiha Madara, Sasuke and Itachi's predecessor, found that by sacrificing a demon with unusual traits to the primitive evil of this plain, he could acquire the traits of said demon. It is unknown how Madara lured the demons out, but he managed to lure out three demons: Kyuubi no Kurama, Ichibi no Shikaku, and Omichi no Retig…Omichi's only cub." There was sadness surrounding the young woman. Keegan noticed how the red headed male reacted to the young girl. The youth walked over to her and stood, arms still crossed over his chest, behind her, giving her comfort without betraying weakness.

"Madara learned through days of spying that Retig's red eyes were unusual for a neko, especially since he was Omichi's cub. Madara launched a full out attack against them with allies we have yet to uncover. Somehow, they managed to capture the three, sealing their powers, and torturing them. Retig…Retig was sacrificed and Madara was given the Sharingan…an unnatural gift from the depths of hell." Sakura's eyes became angry then and she looked up at them with defiance and pride.

"Omichi was grief stricken and went on rampage, freeing her fellow demons from the torturous grip of the _humans_ that so eagerly tortured them. She rampaged through most of the countries before my father and the other clan leaders of the time managed to seal them with a forbidden technique passed down through the heads of each family just in case they couldn't defeat the enemy outright. Our fathers were sacrifices to the god of death in order to seal the demons…_we_ were sacrifices to this world so that _it _would remain safe from further destruction." Keegan's eyes lit with understanding and he nodded, looking at his queen.

"Aye, understood…but how is it that _your _abducting _my _queen is our fault?" Keegan saw Sakura's eyes flash straight from emerald to a deeper amethyst than he had seen thus far. He arched a brow and looked at his queen, who looked pained.

"That _bitch_ you sent as a messenger demanded that I sacrifice _my mate _to remain on good terms with you. Even though it was _your mate_ that requested _our_ assistance in a matter of great import. Care to explain?" Her voice was rough and angry, the eagerness for violence pouring out of every pore the pink haired girl possessed. Keegan looked at his queen and something passed between the two.

"Who was it that came to you? Sileas has always been polite, even to mortals. It was she I sent, did another come in her stead?" He growled at the looks on his queen's face and the face of the young woman before him. "Who came to you demanding a sacrifice in our name?"

Sakura never missed a beat and replied "A platinum haired bitch with a mermaid on her left shoulder. She had silver eyes and a red stone set in her forehead." A pained expression passed over Keegan's face and he groaned.

"By my father's hand…why did it have to be _her_!?" He cried, and then looked at Sakura again. "You're sure it was her? You're not merely remembering something wrong?" At the offended look Sakura gave him, he cursed low under his breath. He looked at his queen, who nodded and walked to where Sakura was. No sooner had Aine sat in the throne Sakura offered her than Aingeal appeared, hanging all over Keegan.

"You called, my lord?" She purred in that seductive tone she liked to use. Sakura beheld the spectacle…no wonder Keegan hated finding out who it was. Sakura almost laughed when Keegan threw her off of him and hissed at her.

"You will show the proper respect to my queen and to my allies. You will not act in such a disgraceful manner." He growled at her. She merely sniffed and looked at Aine and the others. She gave Keegan a pout and glared at the others once more.

"And here I thought you were finally going to come to my bed. Shame on you for getting my hopes up, pet. Now I've become sad…I demand a sacrifice." She gave Sakura an evil smirk before turning her head to Gaara. "I want the red head. He will be a sufficient sacrifice. Hurry along now before I get upset. They don't call me the goddess of destruction for no reason." Keegan glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I sent Sileas here to discuss the terms of agreement for the help of the mortals. You came instead…why?" Keegan could have killed her for the seductive smile she sent him. He could feel the waves of pain radiating from his queen at the blonde's disregard for her feelings. When he asked her the question again, only more rudely, she sighed and shrugged.

"Sileas would not tell me what was going on, so I killed her. I assimilated her thoughts and came in her stead." Sakura was appalled that the platinum haired bitch was so careless with life. She said as much as well.

"Have you lost what little bit of brain you were given in your creation!? Death and killing are no small matter you twit. You need someone to kick your ass so you can learn that the universes doesn't revolve around your Barbie wanna-be brain dead self." Sakura's eyes were glowing now, her anger and Omichi's anger having found the same target.

Aingeal turned blazing silver eyes on Sakura. "Who are you to talk to a goddess in that manner? I should strike you down where you stand. I am displeased. I will destroy you and this council that you have my future king thinking so highly of." Before she could do anything, she was slapped so hard in the face that her lip was bleeding. Her head snapped up to see a _very_ angry Aine. Power flared around the queen goddess, making Aingeal's power seem very weak.

"You will not harm the granddaughter of our beloved Gisei, or those she calls ally. You have challenged me for the right of queen…that is something I do not take lightly. Either rescind your claim to my king and my throne, or die like those that have come before you." The tattoo on Aine's chest began to glow lightly. Keegan went to his queen's side and was about to demand she cease this, but she glared at him.

"I have stood by too long and watched this little harlot hang on you Keegan. I made you king and I can remove you as such. As much as I love you, you have no backbone when it comes to controlling wenches like Aingeal. _I_ have no problem with putting the little slut in her place." Keegan was taken back by her forcefulness. He had never seen his queen this angry. He cupped her cheek with his hand and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I did not harm her because it will have ill affects on the harmony of our world. You know that is why…" He said, bending to kiss her. A screech from behind them interrupted their kiss.

"Don't you _dare_ kiss her in front of me! I will not stand by and let _my_ king kiss a fat, ugly-" She never got to finish because Sakura's fist crashed into her face, sending her flying. When Aingeal lifted herself to her feet, there was blood flowing from her nose and from her lip. All three gods looked surprised.

"You…you _hurt_ me…how…?" A deep throated laugh came from Sakura and everyone watched as she transformed into Omichi. She stood before them in her demon form, smirking at Aingeal.

"You may be a second rate goddess from another plain, but I am a first rate demon and you are encroaching on _my_ territory. First you come in here, demanding the life of _my _mate, then you threaten the people under _my _protection. _Now_ you threaten my patron goddess, whom my great grandmother served." Sakura's eyes became very cold then and she bared her teeth. "I only have so much patience, little bitch, and it has finally run out." Sakura turned to Aiko, who was sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"What will happen if I tear this bitch apart? You're attuned to all the realms…what do you see?" she growled in the low voice that all could tell was Omichi. Everyone saw Aingeal's eyes go wide. Everyone turned their attention to Aiko, who closed her eyes.

"Other than one of her cults trying to take revenge and managing to kill one high priestess, who ironically is one of their own, nothing. She will not be missed, there will be no cosmic setbacks…basically, she's a nobody." Aingeal hissed and tried to get to Aiko, but two sets of purple eyes stopped her.

"I see…so I have no fear of reprisal for what I am about to decree. Good…Aingeal, you are hereby banished from Whiddon. You will remain in this realm, as a mortal, until such a day that you die, or are killed. You will not be reborn, you will not come to Karafwhiddon. You will remain a shade on this plain for all eternity." With a half finished shriek and a flash of light, Aingeal disappeared. There was a look of shock on Keegan's face, but there was one of complete serenity on Aine's face. She turned and looked at Sakura.

"You have already helped us in giving us a reason to banish Aingeal. She has caused heartache for me and my king for far too long. I apologize for her petulant behavior. She feels that what she wants she should get…no matter the cost." Aine looked over at her king, who just stared at her, amazed. She blushed lightly at him and lifted her chin. "What? Would you rather me have let her have you then?" Keegan's eyes bulged and he rushed to her, putting his arms around her.

"Nay, my beloved queen…but ne'er have I seen you so forceful either." He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. Aine blushed and whispered to him, reminding him they were not alone. He grunted and kept his face buried in her neck. "I care naught for it…I will keep quiet while my queen takes her rightful role." He murmured. Aine smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Aye, my king. I will handle this matter." Aine then turned to Sakura, a blushing smile on her face. "Forgive my king, but he is very affectionate to me and has missed my company." Sakura nodded and returned to her human form. Other people started to gather around them. Sakura made introductions of all the followers who had been loyal. When she came to Sasuke, he looked away, ashamed.

"Young one, why the shamed face? You alone have preserved your clan's reputation as good. Even the founder of your people could not hold a candle to the virtues you display. It was her own vanity that cheated her clansmen from gifts such as your allies possess." Aine laid her hand on top of his head. She smiled at him and he gasped, feeling something pass from her to him.

"W-what did you…do?" He asked and put his hand to his chest. It felt like his insides were on fire. Aine gave him a gentle smile and ran her fingers through her king's hair.

"I have gifted you with the control of the flame. You remind me much of my king when he was young and foolish, centuries ago." She laughed when Keegan nipped her neck lightly in reprimand. She looked back at Sasuke, who was blushing at their exchanged intimacy.

Aine's smile disappeared and she looked down with sad eyes. "We made a grave mistake so long ago. Our followers suffered for it, Gisei, more than the others." Pain flashed through Aine's eyes and Keegan nuzzled her, begging her forgiveness. She smiled lightly at him and kissed his forehead.

"Tis not your fault alone, my love. We all made a grievous error when we did not intervene in his plot. But it was agreed that we should let mortals do for themselves." Sakura cringed…she knew where this was headed.

"Kirai is back isn't he? He's threatening something important to you…something that could throw your world and ours off balance." Sakura saw the surprise in Aine's face. She put up her hand called for silence.

"Tis not Kirai, himself, which we are worried about. Kirai was long ago cursed to the life of a shade. He can feel nothing but pain, sorrow, and hatred. Tis his descendant we are nervous about. He currently rules over Whiddon like Kirai did…using pain and fear. The fact that he was Aingeal's consort did not escape my notice either. Aingeal enjoys pain…giving and receiving…as long as she initiates it. Four moons ago, Aingeal came back to Karafwhiddon angry. Seems the young mortal king had cast her aside. He had his eye on a new female…one not of our realm. He is gathering his army and has been steadily marching from his capital to the Strain. He intends to come here." Sakura's breath hitched as she calculated the odds of Kirai's heir falling smack-dab into their laps. What would happen when the young tyrant found the woman he was looking for?

"Do you have an idea of who he is looking for? Any clue of who this woman is? What she looks like, where we can find her and protect her?" Sakura's blood froze when Aine shook her head sadly.

"We could get no more information than what we have given you currently. It is all we know and we fear for the young maiden's life. Should he ever get his hands on her, she will suffer unlike anything she has ever experienced. And there is nothing we can do to keep him from piercing the Strain. He has someone with him that has the power to do so…though we have yet to uncover the magician's identity." Sakura stiffened as a thought struck her.

"Madara…" She hissed and her aura became very dangerous. Aine and Keegan both looked at her, as well as everyone else. She looked both gods straight in the eyes. "Madara is the one leading them here. He's going to help Kirai's heir in exchange for Motolov's journal." Everyone looked at her with confusion, then with growing understanding…and horror. Some looked skeptical, including the two gods before her.

"Think about it…Kirai's heir will have no knowledge of this world. He will need a guide. The Uchiha clan was one of the few that kept the knowledge of our founding father's origin. It would make sense that since his attempt to obtain the journal through his own means and through his possession of Orochimaru failed, he would find another pawn…a pawn he could destroy should the need arise, but had the numbers to take on powerful foes." Horror flashed in the eyes of all those present as understanding hit them square between the eyes. That was a little more logical than they cared for.

"If what you say is true, and this Madara has committed the heinous deeds to which you have accused him, wouldn't that break the pact between the clans? His powers would become null and he would be useless in opening the Strain." Sakura groaned and slammed her fists into the table.

"He played us…he used Itachi's and Sasuke's ambition against us. Itachi and Sasuke called a meeting tonight to renew the pact between the clans. In our rush to assure that power didn't fall into the wrong hands, we voided the old pact and created a new one tonight. With the old pact having been discarded, his powers won't be nullified. He used all of us in his scheme. He thought we would never realize it…he didn't plan on us finding Whiddon or reconnecting with the old gods." She banged her fists against the stone table once more. She was about to do it again when strong hands took hers and she looked up to see Gaara holding her hands in his to prevent further damage.

"You cannot blame yourself for trying to save the lives of countless people. It was an unseen trap, and unfortunately, we were caught by it. However…" Gaara looked out over the council, his eyes remaining as emotionless as ever.

"Now that we know, we can approximate where the Whiddon king and his army will appear. We have locating spells; we can locate Madara if we need to. We can possibly prevent the appearance altogether. We have a lot of things to accomplish and only a limited amount of time to do it. Some of us must keep up the pretense of normalcy, but there are those of you that are free to do the things we ask. If you are willing, and able, we must do as much as we can as quickly as we can." Gaara looked back down at Sakura, who looked partly irritated he'd taken control and partly impressed he could manage such a complex task. Gaara arched a brow at her and motioned her to retake her place at the head of the council.

Sakura nodded, one amethyst and one green eye staring at the two gods, letting them know they also had the demons' support. The same occurred in the other three jinchuuriki. The two gods bowed slightly and smiled. "Thank you for your help, child of Gisei. We will come again when we have more valuable news for you." With that said, both gods disappeared. Sakura let out a sigh and plopped on her throne. She then remembered Elder Ulthelel's request.

"It saddens me to announce this, but Elder Ulthelel has decided that for the good of his clan, he is going to hand his seat to his granddaughter, Caitlyn." She noticed the glares the half American young girl received. She smirked to think of how they were going to react to her next announcement. "He has also requested that I perform the Sorseti to pass his powers to his successor." Several people shot to their feet, protesting loudly…Caitlyn among them.

"Haruno-sama…I know that most feel I should not be on the council. I care nothing for their opinion of me or their opinion of my grandfather's decision…but I refuse to allow the Sorseti to take place. My grandfather-" she never got to finish because Sakura's cold tone cut her, and the others, off.

"Is dying, Caitlyn. He suffers daily, trying to make sure that his seat is passed to a worthy successor. He wishes to pass his power and wisdom on to you because he knows you are the best bet his clan has at this point. He wants you to be able to make sound decisions, but he also wants to end his suffering before it is no longer his decision to make." Her matter-of-fact tone had many of the older councilmen, and some of the younger ones, cringing. She showed no emotion topically, but there were some that knew better…some that could see how much this truly tore her up. Sasuke was not one of those people.

"What a heartless bitch…" he said, not thinking about the young woman in his arms. He felt a sharp stinging pain on his cheek and looked down to see a very angry Aiko, who was holding her had and cursing under her breath.

"You see what she wants you to see. I _feel_ what she is hiding. It's killing her to have to do this to someone that she respects. Ulthelel-sama was her father's advisor and an integral part of Sakura-sama's life for the few years she had with her family. She remembers him and views him in the same standing as her own grandfather. She would give _anything_ to avoid this, but it is the old man's wish." There were angry tears in Aiko's eyes. Sasuke was surprised and decided to take a closer look at Sakura. When he did, he found what others did not see that Aiko did…tears.

Sasuke gasped as he noticed the tears in Sakura's cold eyes; the tightness of her mouth as she stared at the old man. He realized she was more adept at schooling her features than even he was. Sasuke shook his head and looked down at the softly weeping Aiko. "You are right…she is hiding her feelings so she does not appear weak in front of her council. She is indeed a good leader." Sasuke said quietly and looked away, trying hard not to blush at the surprise in Aiko's eyes.

* * *

Gaara found it hard not to go to Sakura when he could feel her pain so acutely. This 'Sorseti' seemed to upset everyone, but the only one that mattered to Gaara was Sakura. He watched as Sakura gently led the old man to a long couch that was standing off away from everything. She helped the elderly man sit and then motioned his young granddaughter to sit with him. The weeping girl did and wrapped her arms around the old man.

He watched Sakura put her hands on first the old man's head, then the young girl's. Gaara watched in awe as Sakura's hands glowed for a few seconds before the old man slumped over. Gaara could sense the old man was dead, but he couldn't bring himself to speak aloud, in fear that everyone would burst into tears. He could hear the young woman weeping uncontrollably. He heard everyone mourning the old man's death, but it was the salty scent of Sakura's silent tears that drew him to her side. He looked at her to see tears running down her face, but there was no emotion at all. He couldn't tell by looking at her face, other than the tears, that there was anything wrong with her.

"Sakura…" he said softly. He gasped when she looked over at him and he could see how close to bawling she really was. She was trying valiantly to keep herself in check, but she was steadily losing the battle. He turned to the council and addressed them then. "Elder Ulthelel has passed his knowledge on to the next seat of his clan. We will bury him, as we have so many others, and mourn him as he should be mourned. This meeting is officially adjourned." Most people left then, some lingered to offer their condolences to Caitlyn, who looked solemn.

It was Anko that approached and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura nodded and Anko closed her eyes. She opened them, looked back at Kakashi, and they disappeared. Everyone else followed, except Gaara, Caitlyn, Aiko, and Sasuke. Sakura turned to the elder Ulthelel's body. With great care, she lifted his frail form so that he lay upon the table they had just been sitting around. She started some movements that looked incredibly like a dance. She suddenly snapped her arm out and fire raced down her arm and onto the man's body. The fire consumed him like a living creature. Sakura prayed over the body while the fire did its job. Sakura waited until the fire died down and gathered the old man's ashes in an urn and handed them to Caitlyn.

"I know you probably wanted a body, but the Covenant cannot afford to have even an ally clan hold such secrets. You may bury Ulthelel with my father, if you have no where to put him in your own family crypt. He was much beloved to my family when I was a child." Sakura's voice was quiet, but now it held a wealth of emotions. Caitlyn nodded and handed the urn to Sakura.

"My grandfather adored your family. He hasn't been the same since your father died and it got even worse when your mother and sisters died. It was like he was missing a part of himself when his two closest friends were taken from him so abruptly." Caitlyn smiled sadly at them. "Take good care of him, Sakura-sama. He is all I have left of the old family." Sakura nodded and put her hand out. A giant crypt appeared before them. Everyone was amazed at her control. She walked over to a large hole and set the urn by two others.

"Rest easy old friend. You are in the company of your loved ones once more." Sakura put her hand up again and the crypt disappeared. Caitlyn nodded and disappeared, going back to her own home to mourn her loss. Gaara watched Sakura closely.

He noticed that she looked rather depressed, but knew she would never say anything about her feelings. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder when she shrank away from him. Confused, and slightly hurt, he stared at her back while she stared at her seat. He started when she spoke to him. "So many things have happened in so little time. I started out this morning worried only about whether or not I would lead the pack. Now I have the possibility of world domination thanks to some mad man that killed my clan, another father figure that I cared for is dead, and I still have to keep up the charade of being a normal teenager." Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Gaara stood as close as he dared to and let her feel his body heat. He whispered to her, letting only her hear his words. "You don't have to carry these burdens alone. We are mates. _You_ acknowledged the claim…that isn't something you can take back, my little flower." Sakura tensed as he reminded her of her foolish antics. She knew he would never relinquish his claim. She gasped when she felt him scenting her. She whipped around and looked him dead in the eyes. His normally jade eyes were tinged with gold and black. Angry at her own stupidity in the matter, she snapped her teeth at him, causing him to withdraw slightly.

"Just because I was foolish enough to let anger control me, doesn't mean I'll let you control me. I won't make the same mistakes twice." She hissed and attempted to step away from him. She watched in slow motion as his arms snapped out and wrapped around her. They pressed her very close to his body, his form towering slightly over hers. He stared down into her eyes.

"I am the male…I am the provider, the protector. I will protect you with my life and if that requires that I tell you to do something, then you will do it. Do I make myself clear?" He growled, his voice leaving no room for question. Sakura scoffed and got up in his face.

"Listen here, you ego maniac. I have spent the last fourteen years right by my damned self. I don't need _you_ or anyone else to protect me. I'll track this bastard and make him wish he was a shade like his great granddaddy and I'll do it with a damn smile on my face. Got it!?" She hissed and turned away from him. Gaara smirked, proud of himself for having cheered her up at least. Gently, so as not to elicit her anger, he bent and kissed her forehead. She froze and stared warily up at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I was merely trying to make you smile, my flower. Be at ease." He smiled as a thought struck him. He smiled wickedly and ported out, meeting the others at Sakura's home. Sakura turned to see Sasuke holding on to an unconscious Aiko. It was obvious the girl was extremely tired. Sakura looked at him carefully and tilted her head.

"You don't strike me as the type to practice magic. What would people think if they found out? Would it be Salem all over again?" Sakura noticed him stiffen and then his eyes wandered her.

"I wonder what would happen if news that the Harunos are alive got out. This doesn't seem like something you're keen on sharing." It was Sakura's turn to stiffen this time. Sasuke looked down at Aiko and smirked. He looked back up at Sakura with friendly eyes.

"You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours…ne?" He asked and held out part of one of his hands. Sakura smirked wildly and gripped his hand, shaking it slightly.

"Deal." She said, and then disappeared, leaving Sasuke and Aiko alone together. Sasuke chuckled as Aiko snuggled in closer to him and sighed. Sasuke shook his head and followed the magic strains to Sakura's house.


	15. Sacrifices

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sacrifices

At an undisclosed location on Whiddon…

Moans could be heard echoing through the halls. They were not the moans of someone enjoying themselves, however. These were the moans of someone wishing their torment would end…that the pain would cease. The curious wondered what was going on, the wary tried not to think about it. It was common knowledge that not many of the women that came to the palace left the palace. A scream of agony made several people jump and scramble away from the origin.

However, one man appeared unperturbed by the pain-filled cries. He kept his chin high and made his way to his master's chamber. It was that chamber that was the origin of the painful moaning and terrified screams. The man knocked on the door three times and announced his presence. "It is Maltave, my Lord. I come bearing a message from your contact on the other side of the Strain." Rustling was heard, along with flesh connecting with flesh. A whimper, and then silence, had a grimace curving the man's lips.

The door before him swung open and revealed a lushly decorated room. A man was sitting on the edge of a large, finely draped bed facing the door. "What news do you bring me, Maltave?" Maltave shivered at the sinisterly gentle tone the king possessed. It was hard to believe that this man was so violent…and dangerous.

"Your servant on the other side wishes you to know that his plan worked. His grandsons made a bid for power at the council that the old clans started. The new leader nullified the old pact and made a new one. His powers will remain intact for the crossing of your army." Maltave saw the wicked smile on the man's face. He knew this news would make his king happy.

"Very good Maltave. Why don't you stop by the Crystal Towers and take your pick of the women I have accumulated there." Maltave was shocked. The king _never_ shared women with his subordinates. This news must have made the ruler _very_ happy. Maltave arched a brow as he noticed the long, limp legs that were mostly hidden by the sheets on the bed. He averted his eye, knowing if the king noticed him staring, he'd be trussed up like a sacrificial hog.

"You are too kind, my Lord. My only wish is to serve you and to see you reach the glory you were destined to attain." Maltave's face betrayed nothing and his loyalty could not be questioned. The wicked ruler nodded and waved him away. Maltave knew he would visit the Crystal Tower, but he didn't want his king to think him overly eager. He had a wife and son who lived with his mother, his younger brother, and his baby sister. It would raise suspicion if his king were to think he _wanted_ to visit the Crystal Tower. There was a rumor he'd heard that he wanted clarified.

Maltave bowed again and walked out of the room. He heard one last groan as he shut the door. He pitied the people of this kingdom. No one was safe from the king's insatiable appetite…not even the men. Maltave constantly feared that his younger siblings would be in danger…or his wife and son. It was why he did everything he could to please his Lord…so that his family would remain under the radar, so to speak. He did not want someone he loved experiencing what the king did to his bed mates.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat in class. Two days had passed since they'd reestablished the Council. Gaara hadn't really pushed the issue of mating but she had a feeling he'd only give her the time he felt was necessary to recuperate from the loss of Elder Ulthelel. Despite everything, she was glad he'd at least given her the time to mourn. A tightness in her chest had her gasping. She looked up and noticed Tenten was gasping for breath as well. Both girls' eyes met one another then. If Tenten was affected, that could only mean one thing: "Aiko."

The single word left both their lips and suddenly both disappeared. Sakura and Tenten appeared at the house just as three others did: Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sakura released Tenten and ran through the house, looking for Aiko. Tenten ran through the house as well, yelling for the girl. A phone ringing had Tenten stopping and answering. Her words were frantic and she nodded. Suddenly, the entire pack appeared. Hinata was a bit pale, having used a lot of energy to jump that many people.

They all began searching for Aiko. A scream had them running outside, to the back yard. Sakura was the first one there and noticed shadows surrounding Aiko. Sakura hissed, her eyes snapping amethyst. "Demons." She hissed and jumped at the closest figure. She slashed it, causing it to shriek. The other shadows looked quickly over at Sakura before hissing and disappearing. Aiko shook her head and looked around.

"They have my amulet!" She cried and suddenly disappeared. Sakura nodded and disappeared as well. Gaara looked at everyone and they all nodded. Sasuke was the first to disappear, following after Aiko. Naruto, Hinata and Gaara disappeared not long after to help Sakura fight.

* * *

As they appeared in the grey limbo that was known as 'Tween', Gaara could detect neither his mate nor the others that had followed to fight. A change in pressure behind him warned him in time to duck. He turned to see a man with tattoos like Aiko glaring at him. "You will not interfere in this, monster. We are the heralds of destruction and we will ensure our lord comes!" Gaara narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting stance on one of the floating pieces of debris.

"You have endangered my mate and everything she holds dear. For that alone you will die." Gaara growled at the man. Seconds after the proclamation, the man was in his face, his hand to hand combat skills almost as good as Gaara's. Gaara glared again and shoved the man away, transforming into his demon form. The man hissed and looked around.

"A demon? I thought the only demon here was the one meant to keep the traitor occupied." The man looked around for an escape route and tried to flee. Gaara, who was now more Shukaku than Gaara, threw one sandy limb out and captured the man.

"What do you mean 'the traitor'? Why are you trying to keep anyone busy?" He demanded in a gravelly voice. The man tried to fight, but it was useless. He tried to keep the information to himself, but the pain was too great.

"There is a girl…the only daughter of our leader. She refused to go through with our Lord's plan. She was to be our bargaining chip with the king of Whiddon." Before the man could say anymore, he screamed. It seemed to Gaara as if his throat had been torn out by some unseen force.

However, the source wasn't as unseen as it wished to be. Seconds after the assailant killed its target, it was being trailed by none other than Sakura. Aiko was by her side, eyes blazing. Her amulet was no back around her neck. Sakura grabbed the entity as it was trying to kill Gaara. Gaara's gold and black eyes narrowed as they saw their mate grab something.

A man appeared from nowhere and a delicate looking sword clattered to the stones of the debris Gaara was standing on. Aiko seemed drawn to the piece and picked it up. The sword sang, resonating beautifully, when Aiko picked it up. It was like a reunion of long lost friends. The sword resounded like a twilling bird that was happy to have its master back. Aiko seemed to recognize the piece as well.

"My sword…Symphonia…" Aiko looked up at the man, who glared at her with hatred. Sakura didn't like the look and attacked the man. He managed to dodge all of Sakura's attacks and started to attack Sakura in return. Sakura almost couldn't keep up. Aiko took the initiative to protect her best friend.

The man sneered at her as they faced off. "It figures you would protect the monster. You always did have an affinity for them." Aiko stopped, shocked. She didn't know this man, so who was he to judge her.

Aiko glared at the man. "I don't know what you're blabbing about. I don't know you and you don't know me. You attacked my best friend and I will kill you for it." Aiko was startled when the man started laughing. It was not a pleasant sound.

"Oh this is rich. Father's little golden child won't even acknowledge her own clan. He'll die of a broken heart when I tell him!" It was obvious this man was evil, but Aiko couldn't kill him…not if he knew something about her past.

"What are you talking about? I have no clan." She hissed at the man. His laughter stopped and he glared at her. It was Sakura that filled in the blanks for both of them.

"Aiko was found face down in a lake in my realm. She has no memory of her past. If you know something…you'd best spill." Sakura was in her primary demon form. Depending on how hard this man fought, she might have to step it up a little. The man looked disbelieving, but the look on Aiko's face was too genuine not to be true. The man laughed evilly once more.

"No memory, huh? Then I guess I can remind her of her betrayal of our family. How she turned her back on her clan over a monster." The man stopped laughing and glared at her with hatred. Gaara knew a bit of this from the man that he'd questioned. Gaara put in his two cents as well.

"Betrayed you because she refused to be your pawn?" The man looked shocked. It seemed that everyone had either forgotten about him, or the man hadn't realized how much of their secret was out.

"She would have been queen. Instead, she chose to save the little monsters we were going to sacrifice to generate enough power to open the Strain." The man spit on the ground. Aiko looked confused, as if what she were hearing was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Sakura decided to keep the man talking. She taunted him to increase his foolishness. "Queen? Oh, I see…you wanted her to be queen so that you and your family could control her behind the scenes. So you could rule through her." Sakura realized that at twelve, Aiko would have been vulnerable to her family's manipulation. Aiko had a blank look on her face. Suddenly, the young woman went to her knees, screaming as if in pain.

The man laughed maniacally and charged, ready to kill. Sakura screamed something, as did Gaara. Both rushed forward, but it was too late. Sakura screamed as blood went flying. Gaara wrapped her up in his arms and let her sob. However, there was a grunt that drew their attention. Both jinchuuriki looked up to see that someone had thrown themselves in front of the blade. Black hair caught their eyes, as well as the white shirt and black pants. The white was blossoming with red in the left shoulder area.

Sakura's gasping sobs quieted as red eyes looked up at her. "I told you…Sakura-sama…that I would…protect…her." A groan of pain had Aiko's eyes snapping open. She saw the man that had held her during her painful moments, covered in black tattoos much like her own, his eyes red but slowly losing their vibrant color. They were slowly turning black as the stain on his white shirt became larger.

Aiko reached up and touched his face. "S-sasuke?" He gave a half laugh, half grunt as he protected her with his very body. The sword that was sticking through his shoulder disintegrated when she looked at it. The man that had been holding the sword looked stunned as his eyes widened. He had not been expecting someone to randomly appear there.

The man collapsed, his eyes closed. The look on Aiko's face was pure shock. However, it didn't last long. Their attacker looked at Aiko as her eyes began to blaze out of control. The markings on her body turned red and spread all over her body. Her skin appeared as porcelain, her hair floated around her like a living creature, but where it had been navy and white before, it was pitch black. Her lip ring shone brightly against her pale lips and the small stud lying atop her nostril enunciated the flaring of her nostrils as she glared at the man.

"_Sasuke_!" She screamed and curled in upon herself. Light erupted from her and almost everyone hit the floor. When the light cleared, Aiko had an amethyst jewel sitting on her forehead and a silver scythe with a blade made of obsidian. Her large, normally pale silvery blue eyes were a demonic red with no pupil. She had fangs and bat wings. All in all, she was a much prettier version of her Genocide card.

"Oh shit…" The man that had attacked her backed away slowly, trying not to draw her attention. She floated over to Sasuke, who was unconscious at the moment. Sakura watched the two interact. She made to move forward when Aiko bit her own hand and blood flowed from her to Sasuke. Sakura was stopped by Gaara, who motioned with his eyes what was going on.

There were tiny floating eyes everywhere. Little batwings were holding them in the air and surveyed what was going on while Aiko tended the man that she felt safe with. She smeared blood over her hand and placed it where the stain on his shirt was steadily growing larger. She mumbled something and the man below her hissed, his body convulsing as pain ripped through him. Sakura gasped and hid her face in Gaara's shoulder. The man attempted to flee, but Aiko's scythe blocked his retreat.

As soon as Aiko was sure that Sasuke was alright, she held out her hand. Her sword started rattling and the resonations it made before came back with a vengeance. She unsheathed it and it looked exactly like her scythe, which was crowding the man closer to her. He turned and looked at her and for the first time since they'd met him, fear was on his face.

"Ai…you remember me…your big brother…right?" He laughed nervously as she growled at him. She began to speak in a language no one else understood.

"Dekonamatu. Hitonna umetot bukolei." She hissed and thrust her sword into his shoulder. She then began speaking so they could understand her. "You have hurt one that is important to me. I repay the favor and give tenfold." The man's eyes flashed with fear and he tried to back away, but he backed into her scythe. Aiko looked at the man, her eyes never blinking.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Taro?" Aiko's voice was soft, but there was an underlying promise of violence. Sakura just watched as her young friend confronted her past. The man glared through narrowed eyes.

"So you _do _remember me." He accused. Aiko gave a humorless laugh.

"How could I forget the man that murdered my twin brother, Yukio? How could I forget the man that brainwashed my gentle father into making a pact with an evil we were unprepared to deal with? How could I forget the face of the creature that attacked me three years ago and put me in a coma where I had nightmares of what happened to a family I had forgotten I had? Thanks to you, all the memories are back. You killed Yukio the same way you tried to kill my Sasuke. Now…_you _will be the one to die." All emotion fled Aiko as she raised her hand, preparing for the kill.

Taro's eyes narrowed once more and black marks started slowly creeping up his body, onto his face. "You should have listened to me all those years ago. Yukio wouldn't have died had you just done as I told you." Aiko scoffed at him and looked down her regal nose at him.

"Lies. You were going to kill him the first chance you got. He earned his name…he always got what he wanted…which was usually what I wanted as well. You despised us…the golden children of the clan…the most promising members since our foundation. It killed you to see how proud mother and father were of us…how we mastered things as children it had taken you well into your teens to achieve." Aiko got into a battle stance.

Taro gave a hateful laugh. "I would have killed you both the first chance I got. You both were brats…I had done a good job of keeping the others afraid of me…made them do my bidding. And then you two come along. You fed from each other's strengths and refused to bend to my will. You even made our brothers brave enough to stand up to me…to tell me no. It angered them that they had allowed me to cow them when I could not cow you. You pricked their pride…the only girl in an all male family standing up to her oldest brother." The man's transformation was complete and he jumped, escaping her scythe. He looked like a skeleton cloaked in black smoke, his putrid neon green eyes shown out at them.

"And then there was father. You had that old man wrapped around your little finger. He would do anything to make you happy. He cared not for all the sons he had…but for the single daughter that cow of a wife bore him." Taro hissed, baring decayed teeth. Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"Our clan is matriarchal…our mother was the one that called the shots. Father was just a figurehead. Or were you too blinded by your 'birthright' as firstborn son that it never registered in your brain that I was the heir, not you. As the only female in the family, leadership would have instantly passed to me and whoever I married would be the new figurehead." It was clear to everyone that Taro had no idea this was true.

"Did you never explore the family history Taro? I guess that would have been too much like work for one as lazy as you. All the family records name a female as clan leader. The men they married were merely for stability issues. The demons our family is tied to are matriarchal. They would never accept a male as the head of their servants. It's unheard of. Demons are much like a swarm of bees. There are thousands in the forefront, but it's the one hidden from view that calls the shots…the queen." Aiko smiled evilly at her brother and advanced on him.

"So you see…you killed Yukio for nothing. He's not the heir you feared him to be. I am the heir to our clan. I am the one that will rule and I am the one that will seek vengeance for my brother…for my Sasuke." With that, Aiko attacked. Sakura watched as the two siblings went at it, sometimes using hand to hand combat, sometimes their preferred weapons. Sakura felt a prickling at her skin and noticed, finally, how long they had been in 'Tween'. She whispered to Gaara, who nodded and went over to Sasuke. They both noticed his color was better and his breathing was easier. Whatever Aiko had done to him, it had saved his life.

Sakura waited until the two combatants were far enough away before she called out to Aiko. "Ai…we can't stay in 'Tween' any longer. If we do, we won't be able to get out." Aiko nodded and extended her wings. Light erupted around them and when they opened their eyes once more, they were in a surreal field, the sun was shining, and it smelled of jasmine. Sakura noticed that Gaara was staring at something and she looked at it as well. Not far from them, was a medium sized village that had demons and humans working side by side.

They laughed together, talked, and teased. It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. The clash of swords brought the two out of their thoughts. Gone were the demonic forms and lavish weapons. Now it was all about who was better with a sword. From their position…it seemed Taro was winning. Sakura went to interfere, but Aiko reprimanded her.

"Have you no faith in me, Sakura-chan!?" The young girl exclaimed and started fighting back. Taro seemed surprised when he was driven back by the aggressive young female. This was not the same little girl from the past. Aiko sensed his confusion and read his thoughts before laughing wickedly. "I am not that little girl anymore, Taro. I am nearly a woman and I have honed my skills in order to protect myself. I never consciously understood why I felt the need to train the way I did, but now that I have regained my memories, I realize it was to get vengeance for my beloved twin." Aiko swung her sword with great force to accompany the last two words.

"Gone is the peaceful young girl that clung to her mother's skirts when strangers came. I am something different…and you have woken up the beast within me." Aiko put her hand up to her face and suddenly a large wolf appeared by her side. It was the biggest canine any of them had ever seen. Its golden eyes shone with fierce determination and its silvery coat clashed with the black 'boots' it had and the black tips of its ears.

"Let's go, Awai." Sakura watched as the two attacked as if one. She realized that this was Aiko's demon companion. She noticed also, that this made Taro nervous. He put his hand up and a bear, about the same size as the wolf, appeared.

"Uddo…attack Aiko!" The brown bear charged at Aiko and caught her in the shoulder with its large paw. A tinkling voice made Sakura's eyes widen.

"_Mistress_!" The wolf was on the bear instantly, ripping at the brown creature with merciless jaws. Dazed, but not hurt, Aiko joined in the fray. She blocked a blow from her brother that may very well have killed her ookami companion.

"You'll not take her from me too, Taro. Awai is mine to protect, just like you should be protecting Uddo, instead of using him. I refuse to allow the spirits to suffer for you!" She hissed and pushed him far enough away. "Awai…to me." The large wolf twisted in a way that had her by her mistress in an instant. The brown bear looked the worse for wear, but Taro commanded it to fight until it died.

Aiko seemed disgusted. She held up her tarot cards. When she did, the bear stopped dead in its tracks, and not even Taro commanding it to attack could make it move. "_I am sorry master, but the laws of the pact state that if a Reader commands a deck, I must submit._" Uddo responded and winced when Taro started cursing at him. Aiko shuffled the deck and pulled a card out. She threw into the space between them, its blank face staring ominously.

When Aiko opened her eyes, there was a serene mountain scene on the card. Uddo gasped, if you could call it that since he is a bear, and looked at Aiko. "_Reader, what is the meaning of this. Once bound to a master, a companion does not leave that master. Nothing can null it…_" Uddo trailed off when Aiko smiled at him, her eyes kind.

"Uddo…this is true, what you speak. However, when the pact is broken by the master, the companion may choose to stay with his master, or return to his home. Taro has broken the pact multiple times in his treatment of you. As a Reader, I can send you home, should you choose that path. However, if you choose to stay with Taro, his death will mean yours. This is the nature of the pact. I intend to kill Taro, so make your choice a wise one." Uddo looked back at the man that had ridiculed him, beaten him, let him starve, and numerous other atrocities that no creature, demon or other, should go through. That made up his mind.

Uddo turned his head back to Aiko and nodded. "_Send me home Reader._" Taro let out a cry of rage and ran towards the large brown bear. Awai met him and with a swipe of her large paw, he was thrown back. Uddo narrowed his toffee eyes on the man. "_You have abused me, ridiculed me, and humiliated me, human. I will not tolerate it should I be given a way to escape. I hope your death will be swift and painless. That is all I can do for you now._" The card became larger and the bear looked at it, and then at Aiko. Aiko nodded and the bear walked forward and disappeared. The card returned to the bottom of the deck and Aiko put it away. Taro glared at her.

"You have taken my companion and now you wish to kill me!?" Aiko laughed at him, making him tense up. She looked at him with cold eyes.

"I was going to kill you before I even learned you had a companion. Now I spare Uddo the pain of following you through hell for all eternity." Aiko lifted her sword and looked at her companion. "Awai…stay here unless he decides to play dirty." Awai nodded and turned her golden eyes to stare, unblinkingly, at Taro. It made him uncomfortable. He turned his attention back to Aiko, who took her stance. "We finish this now, Taro." She hissed and charged him.

* * *

Naruto looked at the pale face of his girlfriend and wondered what she was so worried about. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the only time she had made this heartbreaking keening noise for hours. She was lying on her back in the makeshift bed in Sakura's living room. Everything had gone smoothly, until Aiko and Sakura had disappeared, followed closely by Gaara, and a belated Sasuke.

Every jinchuuriki had felt the rift in 'Tween' and the demon that had tried to gain entry to their realm. Hinata had shrieked when Sakura disappeared and had tried to follow, but something had kept the younger neko from following. Ever since the disappearance of the older neko, Hinata's demon had been keening.

Naruto felt someone walking up behind them and he turned to see Tsunade, who had a slightly worried look on her face. Jiraiya wasn't far behind her. The blonde woman was pacing and it made Naruto nervous. Just as he was about to yell at her to stop, Evie appeared with the small white fox that was deemed Naruto's familiar. The young cat looked around for her mistress and Naruto felt its panic when she couldn't find Sakura.

"Eve…Sakura went to the 'Tween'. She's with Gaara and Aiko. I think Sasuke followed them. I'm sure she is safe." The cat regarded him before slinking up to Hinata, who slightly calmed at her presence. Naruto felt a pulse go out from the small kitten and suddenly, there were seven larger cats in the room. Naruto snatched up his familiar and put the small silver fox on top of his head. The seven felines regarded him before forming a circle around Hinata.

"Eve…what's going on?" He looked down at the cat, which looked at his kit. His kit spoke to him.

_'Eve-sempai says that she has called all the available familiars for your mate, tou-san.' _The childish voice of the kit rang through his mind. Naruto looked at them with suspicion. Suddenly, a large calico female strode up to Hinata and lay by her head. She started grooming the girl's head and Naruto watched with amazement as all the tension suddenly drained from Hinata. He could hear her purring.

_'What was that all about?' _Naruto asked the small kit. Naruto 'felt' his kit shrug and then answer him.

_'Karnal's familiar has been found. The old matron at her head is soothing her. Karnal is a kit yet, herself. She is still frightened by this world. Ai-baasama will guide her.' _The kit stated, as if completely honest. Naruto watched his girlfriend sleep peacefully.

_'Kit, what's your name?' _Naruto felt heat suffuse the mind of the small fox and knew he was blushing.

_'Itari, tou-san.' _Naruto nodded and went to lay behind his beloved on the bed. All three familiars curled up on the bed and slept with the two jinchuuriki.


	16. The Closing of a Chapter

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Closing of a Chapter

The spirits were restless. All the gods could feel it. Something terrible was going to happen…and soon. Aine and Keegan weren't sure what was happening, so they sent for their 'spy'. A young man appeared before them in the clothes of a military man. "You have need of me, my Lady…my Lord?" He never looked up at them. He was a descendant of one of the few clans that had remembered the times of demonic rule and Gisei's battle for their freedom.

"What have you discovered, mortal?" The young god-king demanded. This mortal made him impatient…there was no reason for them to wait. However, Aine knew better. She shushed her young king as their 'spy' winced at his harsh tone.

"Keegan…do not talk to one of the old blood in such a tone. His clan has always upheld their tradition to us, even when it was forbidden." Looking thoroughly chastised, Keegan slumped back in his throne. Aine then addressed the human. "General Maltave…have you news of the identity of the girl Heshin is after?" she asked gently.

Maltave sighed and shook his head. "The king talks to no one of her. We do not even know how he knows of her in the first place. I did, however, do as you asked and visited the Crystal Towers. It was my reward from the king upon the news that the Uchiha traitor had managed to trick the new Covenant leader into nullifying the old pact." He saw the nervous glint in his goddess-queen's eyes. He shook his head. "She's not there, my Lady. Your daughter is still missing." Aine let out a sob that was half happy, half disappointed as she sank to her throne.

Keegan was immediately by her side and trying to comfort her. "My love, we will find our daughter. Aingeal couldn't have killed her…it is impossible with the protection of the Skjebnes (Fates) on her side. They made her immune to all god-power. Your sisters would never let that jealous cow harm our child." Aine looked at him, her eyes sad and her face distraught.

"Keegan…she's not even old enough to understand what is happening to her. If Aingeal put her in the body of a mortal, she is still vulnerable." Aine started sobbing again. Keegan gathered her into his arms and shushed her. Maltave watched the distraught parents and he felt his heart constrict. He stood and held his head up high.

"I will find your daughter, my Queen. I will not rest until she is safely back in your arms. However, I must ask one thing of you." Keegan looked at him with blazing eyes, thinking the worst. Aine motioned him to continue.

"Like you, I too, am a father. I have a young son that I must think about. Also, my elderly mother, two younger siblings and a young wife. I would ask that you send them through the Strain to keep them safe. Send them to Gisei's heir…I beg you. I cannot adequately do my job knowing they are in constant danger." Aine nodded in agreement and Maltave noticed the glint of respect in Keegan's eyes.

"You would risk your life for our child? Even after we abandoned the people of this world when Gisei died?" Maltave bowed his head.

"I understand heartache better than you think, my Lord. I have watched my people suffer under the rule of this tyrant and I wish it to end. However, my motivations for finding your child are purely selfish. If it were my son, I would do everything in my power to find him. I do this for you as a fellow parent and father…that is all." He said respectfully and bowed to them.

"I will go and inform my family of their departure to the other realm. Thank you both for ensuring their safety." He said lightly. Aine smiled at him, her tears still visible.

"It is the least we can do for you, General Maltave. Your family has sacrificed so much for us, and now…now you search for our child, though you have no obligation to. Thank you…" She closed her eyes and he disappeared. Aine looked up at her king and a sad smile crossed her face.

"Sakura-hime was correct…my sadness has unbalanced our world and it will soon affect the other realms. We must find her soon, my love. I cannot live without my baby in my arms once more." Keegan kissed her lightly on the lips and nuzzled her forehead.

"Perhaps it is time that I meet with Sakura-hime and inform her of the true reason we asked for her help. It would make her search much easier." Aine sniffled and nodded at her young king. He kissed her once more before disappearing.

* * *

A young woman with long platinum hair and hate filled silver-blue eyes glared around her. She was disoriented and weak. Damn Aine and that mortal girl…Aingeal glared as she struggled to her feet. At least they had thought to cover her. She wore an itchy pair of blue pants made of a stiff material, a long sleeved shirt made of similar itchy material, and nothing else. Her powers were gone, her grace was gone…hell, her very being was gone. She looked around and noticed humans staring at her. She sneered at them and looked around. She needed to find a way to contact Heshin and align herself with him.

She gave a wicked smirk. The king and queen of the gods of Karafwhiddon would never find their precious brat now. She laughed evilly as she remembered her perfect hiding spot for the hellspawn. No one would think to check in the ruins of the place she had gone. She'd been carrying the brat with her for so long that she'd welcomed the chance to dump her coma struck bundle at first chance. Too bad none of the dead in the catacombs had bodies…it would have been the perfect place to stuff the little bitch.

She would have to collect the brat sooner or later because even in a coma, the kid could sense her surroundings and it wouldn't be long until she started sending signals to her imperialistic parents. She looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. She spotted a young man and she smiled evilly. She walked over to him and put on her best pout. She was about to flirt when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned with an annoyed look only to be slugged by a woman much shorter than herself.

"Stay away from my husband you harlot." The young woman hissed and grabbed the man's arm and stomped off. Aingeal glared at the woman and looked at her hand. There was blood on it. She shrieked and seethed, but no one paid her any mind. Finally, someone tapped her shoulder.

"You seem lost, my dear." Aingeal turned her scathing eyes on the man who was talking to her. She can face to face with a man so unnaturally beautiful it was almost a sin to look upon him.

"You…you are one of Kyoei's whelps." She hissed and backed away from him. The man looked stunned for a few seconds and then all trace of warmth left him.

"How do you know that name, woman?" Aingeal lifted her chin, though none of her previous powers clung to her.

"I was once one of the most feared goddesses in Karafwhiddon." The man arched a brow and chuckled wickedly.

"Was?" This made Aingeal grind her teeth.

"Yes…was…until that bitch of Gisei's informed Aine that there would be no repercussions with my removal." She hissed. The man nodded and held out his arm.

"I see. So you, too, have a vendetta against the Haruno heirs. We may be able to help one another." Aingeal looked at this man and then narrowed her eyes. She walked ahead of him, throwing her long hair over her shoulder. She missed the sadistic smirk on his face as he followed her…he would have fun with this one. She would be his pawn…just like everyone else.

* * *

Naruto watched as Eve's ears vibrated. The cat was picking something up that no one else seemed able to. The cat looked at the young white fox curled up on Naruto's chest. The fox lifted his head and then looked at Naruto.

_'Tou-san…Eve-sempai says that there is something very important happening at the Haruno ruins and that the remaining vessels should follow her. She says we all must hurry to the catacombs. There is someone invading its sanctity.' _Naruto nodded and looked at Eve, who blinked and jumped down. A circle, much like some of the circles Naruto had observed were used in spells, appeared around the cat as her paw brushed the floor lightly.

Suddenly, there were at least fifty cats in the room. Some were obviously old cats, while some were barely more than kittens. He watched as the cats seemed to have a conversation all their own. Eve bowed to the cats and then spoke in their language.

_"I have called you all here tonight because the Covenant Catacombs are being violated. It is our duty to protect them, as our ancestors did." _The felines bowed and looked at Karnal/Hinata. Several inquired about her and if her familiar had been found. An older, large boned calico cat stepped forward.

_"The koneko is mine. We must hurry. I feel the presence in the catacombs as well and it is not friendly. We must leave at once. Gather the remaining vessels. We will depart in five minutes. The rest of you, gather the rest of the Covenant familiars. Bring as many of the branches as you can. We cannot let our companions down." _Eve nodded at the calico and sat by her while the other rushed to do their bidding.

_"It's good to see you again, Auntie Ai. I had started to think your last charge was the death of you." _The large cat snorted in a feline manner.

_"Hardly. That bird brained magician wanna-be was just too stupid for his own good. Who really believes leprechauns are nice? Nasty little things they are...and no honor to speak of. Anyway…it was merely my job to make sure the idiot didn't expose the covenant. Now that he's dead…" _She stopped when Hinata sat up, her normally pearlescent eyes a fear-filled amethyst. Ai was immediately by her side.

_'Fear not koneko. I am here to ensure you are safe. I am Ai, your familiar. I am Evie's aunt and sister to Omichi in that respect. That makes us family little one. Do not fear. We are going to protect our territory. You feel the disturbance, do you not, koneko?' _Hinata nodded and looked over at Naruto, who had Kyuubi's glowing eyes.

**"It's time."** That's all the kitsune jinchuuriki said before disappearing. Hinata was right behind him. The familiars disappeared as well.

* * *

Sakura watched as the two siblings fought. While Taro had the height and weight advantage, not to mention a certain amount of strength, Aiko had speed and skill on her side. Her attacks were measured and precise, quick and flawless. And this was a battle to the death. Sakura noticed how some of the humans and demons that had previously been working in the village stopped to watch. Some had made their way closer.

Sakura heard the whispers of a few. "Isn't that Taro, the headman's son?" One asked. Sakura watched these villagers closely. One human stepped closer.

"It _is_ Taro. Who is that girl he's fighting? Should we help?" Sakura was about to stop them when several of the demons held the humans back.

"It's the young mistress. She's returned." One of the female demons stated. The humans looked at them and other demons gathered to watch.

"What's that mean 'the young mistress has returned'? What young mistress?" Several of the villagers looked to the demons to explain. The female that had recognized Aiko nodded.

"Most of you were never really concerned with the matters of the head house. However, we demons know each leader of the clan by scent. That girl is the next matriarch of the clan." The female explained. The males nodded as they watched the fight.

"The head family is a matriarchal lineage. The masters would never listen to a male. In our society, females rule." One of the burlier male demons said quietly. He looked to the female demon and bowed his head. She continued.

"The demons the head family made a pact with are a eusocial colony of ecchelon demons. They are matriarchal to the point that males do not act unless instructed to by a female." The female pointed to herself. "I am a part of the colony your leader's ancestors made the pact with. Many of the demons in this village are workers from the colony. It is our job to ensure good relations, just as it is your Matriarchs job to ensure good relations with our Matriarch." The humans nodded and watched the fight.

Sakura's tension faded as she regarded the people. So…Aiko had been right. She was the next heir and the Matriarch of her clan. Sakura smiled and looked at the young woman that fought so valiantly. She noticed Taro get thrown against a tree, his face contorting as he hugged it. She watched him take out a dagger and hide it in his sleeve. Sakura's eyes widened and she disappeared.

Taro attacked again and watched as Aiko blocked it, leaving her abdomen open to his sneak attack. He thrust the blade he'd concealed at her vulnerable stomach and felt it plunge deep…only it wasn't into Aiko's stomach…it was into the one Aiko had called Sakura.

Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes as she gripped the blade that was buried deep in her stomach. Aiko's eyes were wide as she watched Sakura fall to the ground. Aiko tried to find her voice, but the sight of her best friend, the most powerful being she knew, falling to the ground with a knife in her gut, stunned Aiko. A roar went up and Aiko had just enough time to watch sand cascade towards them as Gaara roared his rage. Awai ran to Aiko, intent on protecting her mistress.

The other humans and demons alike watched as the young red head they thought was human transformed into a large tanuki. "**Saaaakuraaaaa!**" The demon wailed. Waves of sand surrounded the downed woman and brought her to him. She had tears of pain in her eyes.

"T-this…isn't…n-normal…blade…not…normal…" She sobbed and tried to stop the bleeding with her powers. Aiko felt the tears falling down her face. Gaara roared again, his scream so enraged and pained that even the ecchelon demons cringed. Gaara went down on all fours and glared at Taro, who backed away from the angry tanuki. Before anyone could speak, the large sand tanuki pounced on Taro.

The humans turned away as Shikaku/Gaara proceeded to tear Taro apart. The sound of ripping flesh and the smell of blood hung in the air and Aiko could only watch as her eldest brother was torn to shreds by her best friend's mate. Aiko gasped and ran over to Sakura, who looked pale. Her lips were turning blue and her eyes were dull.

"O-Omichi…I…I'm s-scared. O-Omichi c-can't…c-can't heal m-me…" Her voice was so light and far away that Aiko was terrified that she was going to die any minute. Suddenly, growling caught Aiko's attention. She turned to Shikaku/Gaara, covered in her brother's blood, glaring at her.

**"Mate hurt…dying. Have to take mate away…have to heal…have to become one…"** Aiko didn't say anything as the large tanuki lumbered over to where Sakura's broken body lay. His sand curled around her and suddenly, they were gone. Aiko finally let loose the tears she'd been holding back. An arm wrapped around her and she looked into the sympathetic eyes of Sasuke. He'd woken at the pain filled wail Shukaku/Gaara had made right before ripping the man that had stabbed Sakura apart.

"She'll be fine. Gaara won't let her die." Aiko leaned into him and sobbed. Sakura was her best friend, her sister, a mother she'd hadn't remembered. Sakura had taken her in, taken care of her…she couldn't stand to think of what could happen. Suddenly, there were demons in armor everywhere.

"Where are the intruders?" The hard, feminine voice broke through the semi-silence. Most of the people backed away. Aiko stood with her chin up. It seemed the guards caught her scent, because all of them dropped to their knee. "Matriarch?" The leader said, looking closely at the woman.

"I am the so called intruder. My brother attacked me and my comrades in the 'Tween'. I had suffered amnesia, but it all came back to me while I was fighting Taro." The guards noticed the bloody mess…the mess of a demon.

"Where is the monster that has caused this?" Aiko's eyes narrowed and she stood to her full height. While it was not as intimidating as the demons at full height, the power that clung to her made people, and demons, step away from her.

"That _monster_ is the one that saved my life. Taro possessed a blade from Whiddon. He tried to kill me with it. If Sakura-chan had not taken the blade herself, I would have died instantly." The demons looked down, thoroughly chastised.

"Forgive us, Matriarch. We were not aware of this. I assume the mess is what is left of Taro?" Aiko sniffed.

"Sakura-chan's mate ripped him apart for inflicting a potentially fatal wound to her. Would you not have done the same had it been your own mates injured?" She noticed two of the male demons in the crowd stiffen. The leader of the guards sighed.

"I would have ripped him apart as well, Matriarch. Mates seldom choose each other…and the pull of one to another is very strong." The leader said with a blush on her pale blue face. Aiko nodded.

"Very well. I wish to speak with the head man and his wife." The guard's head snapped up and she looked shocked. However, Aiko kept looking at them and she nodded.

"As you wish, Matriarch." Aiko helped Sasuke up and it was then that the demons stiffened again. The leader drew her sword. "Nelganna demon…what are you doing with our Matriarch?" Sasuke arched a brow and looked at the ecchelon demon.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a demon, I'm human. I'm part of the Uchiha clan of Whiddon…" The guards did not stand down. Aiko arched a brow.

"What are Nelganna demons?" The ecchelon guards were slightly taken back by this.

"They are the sworn enemies of the ecchelon, Matriarch. While we are a peaceful species, the Nelganna are not. They are patriarchal and very dominating. They have tried to enslave us for centuries." Aiko arched a brow and looked at Sasuke, who looked effectively confused. Aiko turned to him and put her arms over her chest. Sasuke looked down at her, a frown on his face.

"Sasuke…you will behave and listen to me…right?" He could see the command in her eyes and it ruffled his feathers. However, he didn't seem to mind her telling him what to do, only when it was in front of others. He glared at the people around them before leaning in and whispering to her.

"I don't mind you bossing me around, but please refrain from doing it in public." She giggled and turned back to the guards.

"Sasuke is my chosen other. If he is not welcome in the village, neither am I." Everyone present seemed horrified.

"M-Matriarch…we are not allowed to-" The demon swallowed and looked at the submissive way the Nelganna nuzzled their Matriarch. "Why is he so submissive? I do not understand." She said, almost to herself. Aiko laughed.

"He is the way he is for two reasons. One, he doesn't mind my bossing him around, he actually kind of likes it; and two, he was raised in the human world, much like I was since my twelfth birthday. Things are different in the human realm." The ecchelon demons regarded this male that seemed to adore their Matriarch. He didn't look at them, only nuzzled her neck as she stood in front of him, protecting him from the guards.

"Now…how about you take me to see my parents. It's been literally years since I've seen them." She smiled, but it didn't fool anyone. Her power was like a second skin and she wouldn't take no for an answer. If they messed with her boy toy, they would pay and she made that very clear.

The leader of the guard squad bowed and held out her arm. "This way, Matriarch." Aiko walked past them, Sasuke in tow. She had his hand and he just smiled crookedly at her. The ecchelon were confused by his behavior, but since he posed them no threat, they left him alone.

* * *

The catacombs were dark as several people who didn't belong there searched for the place their master's newest female companion had described. They were nervous…this place was creepy and there was immense power here. Being here made them jumpy. One swore they were being followed, but no one could confirm this.

They finally got to where they were supposed to be and one of the intruders knocked on the wall by the fourth candle stick. It sounded hollow. They went about opening the hollowed out section and when it was open, they found a small baby lying quietly in the hollowed wall. One of the men became ill and vomited. None of them could understand how a child came to be here. However, their master had instructed them to retrieve this, and they had no choice.

One of the men cradled the child, his eyes not like the rest of them. He looked around at his robed companions. Unlike them, he knew exactly what this was and he had no intention of allowing these men to take her. Suddenly, there was an eerie feeling all around them. They all gasped as suddenly thousands of eyes were staring at them. Two larger sets of eyes made them nervous. One set was blood red and the other was a vibrant amethyst.

The multiple numbers of eyes around them terrified them. It was then that the man holding the child broke away from them and ran towards the eyes. The men were shocked at the one that ran ahead, but they had to get that bundle back to their master so they raced after the man. The man holding the bundle ran up to the two sets of eyes and put the bundle in the arms of the woman that was standing there. She looked startled until the man gasped something.

"This is what Aine and Keegan are looking for. Get it to Sakura-sama." And then the man created a bundle that looked exactly like it and ran to the stairs. The men deviated and ran after him. The girl stared down at the bundle in her arms. It was a baby girl with green hair and tan skin. All the creatures' ears twitched…as if the child were creating a noise that only they could hear.

There was the sudden loud clash upstairs and all the eyes looked up the steps. The man that had given the girl the child came crashing back down the steps, the bundle he had carried gone from his arms. The girl with amethyst eyes handed the bundle to one of the large animals at her side and it disappeared. The man limped over to them and he smiled at them.

"My name is Aere. I was sent here by my brother, General Maltave. I have to find Sakura-sama." The two jinchuuriki looked at one another, then at the animals, who nodded, and then back at the man.

The blonde male nodded and grabbed the man's arm. The two humans disappeared, along with the three familiars. However, the rest of the creatures prowled the catacombs in case anyone came back.


	17. Babies, Babies, and More Babies

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Babies, Babies, and More Babies

Gaara could feel Sakura's energy dropping with each step he took. The knife in her stomach was no ordinary knife, she had said. He wondered what kind it was. However, the tanuki that now had control of his body was frantic to get her to a safe place where he could 'save' her. She was still crying, her tears now blood red. Gaara felt his heart twist. This young woman was so strong that it made him sick to see her in such a state.

Shukaku howled when he spotted a cave and Gaara regarded it from his place in the darkness. It was shelter, even if it was a bit dirty. Shukaku ran as fast as he could, carefully making sure his sand did not jar the little neko it carried. **"Boy…I know you do not wish to bind her to you until she is ready, but to save her life, we must."**

Gaara regarded the demon, and then looked at Sakura. He knew the tanuki was right, but what would Sakura say when she found out. It's not like she was really paying attention to what was happening. He could feel the immense pain she was feeling. He nodded and told Shukaku to do what was necessary. He felt his demon grin and then all went dark for Gaara.

On Shukaku's end, he'd had to put Gaara to sleep so that he could perform the ritual. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered, but Shukaku was going to have to use a blood binding, the most binding of demon rituals. Shukaku gently took the knife into one claw and gently removed it. Sakura howled in pain as it slid from her gut. Shukaku growled menacingly…if the bastard wasn't already dead, he'd rip him apart again.

Not wasting any time, Shukaku started chanting. Suddenly, it was not Sakura before him, but a dying Omichi. _**"Sh-Shuka-k-ku…s-save…m-my c-cub…"**_She begged him. He shushed her and reached down to kiss her forehead.

**"I have been in love with you for centuries, Omichi. I will not let you leave this world when it is in my power to save you. I made a promise to keep you safe…I swore to Retig I would protect you…I intend to keep that promise."** With that said Shukaku bit his palm deeply and cradled Omichi to him. He chanted in an ancient demonic dialect and poured his blood down her throat. She sputtered, but then knew what he was doing. She took the blood willingly and seemed to enjoy it.

Shukaku chuckled and then stopped the blood flow. Omichi fell back, panting. The wound in her stomach was slowly closing. To be sure it would leave no lasting damage, Shukaku nipped one of his clawed fingers and let a few drops of blood fall into it before it closed completely. Shukaku watched the body Omichi was using squirm. He knew that the body temperature of the human was probably extremely high. Demon blood was much hotter than human blood.

Suddenly, the human body jack-knifed off the floor and the human, Sakura, was back. She was looking around frantically and Shukaku knew she needed Gaara, not him. Suddenly, Gaara was thrown into consciousness and stared down at Sakura with wide, shocked eyes. "S-Sakura?" He asked, his voice hoarse. The emerald eyed beauty looked up at him, her body squirming.

"H-hot…it's…s-so hot!" She kept arching and squirming, as if trying to escape her own skin. Gaara stared at her before registering what was wrong. Knowing his own body temperature to be much cooler than normal people, he laid a soothing hand on her forehead. It helped a little, but not enough. He was taken back when she started tearing at her clothes.

Gaara could only stare as Sakura ripped off her clothes, desperate to become cooler. He blushed at the sight of her body…he'd never seen a naked woman before, at least not one that he'd been attracted to. Kankuro's porn didn't exactly count. Her body was exquisite, almost completely flawless…except for the long, thin scar of the place she'd been stabbed. Gaara felt a growl leave his lips before he could stop it. This drew her attention. She could see the rage in his eyes and she looked down, albeit through half lidded eyes, and saw what angered him.

She reached up to his cheek, trying to soothe him. When their skin met, Sakura froze. His skin was cool…hers was unbearably hot. It was like sun scorched desert rock meeting moon cooled marble. Frantically, Sakura pulled him to her. She started ripping his clothes, wanting-no needing-his coolness. Gaara was speechless as she ripped his shirt to shreds. He heard her hiss when she pulled him down and their chests were touching. He could feel the burning heat in her skin against his own cooler skin. He groaned at the feel of it.

Suddenly, he felt the smooth skin of her legs against his…felt her hot arms along his upper thighs. He gasped as he realized she's destroyed his pants as well. All that separated them…he heard a rip and even more warmth and knew that nothing separated them any longer. He could feel her rubbing against him, seeking the coolness of his skin. He could hear her purrs, the whimpering, and it was making him hard. He tried to remember she'd been mortally wounded just a few minutes ago, but his mind didn't seem to want to cooperate. He could feel all the blood rushing somewhere a little more primal.

Her rubbing and purring was slowly eroding what little control he had left. He wanted her…there was no doubt about that…but how would she react when she came to herself? While he debated what to do, she was allowing his cool skin to take the heat from her. She didn't remember why she was so hot, only that a few seconds ago, she'd been in immense pain. Now, the pain was replaced by this unbearable heat.

She growled, low in her throat, and arched against the cool skinned body above her. She heard him gasp and opened her eyes just enough to look at him. His eyes were clenched shut and he was sweating, despite the coolness of his skin. She could feel his body trembling and the hard, yet smooth, member pressed against her. She tried to reason with her body that this was the male she fought against his claim on her. Had sworn she wouldn't mate with…but even then, she'd known that she would.

She hissed and raked his back with her long nails, leaving red tracks in his skin. She heard his responding hiss and the growl that emitted from deep within his chest. She purred, wrapping her leg around him and rubbing. She felt him stiffen as she enticed him. His eyes opened minutely and their eyes met…emerald and jade…and then his mouth was crashing down on hers. She moaned into his mouth and raked his back again.

She felt him hiss in her mouth and she growled lightly. She could feel the heat pooling at the juncture of her being, preparing her for their mating. Surprisingly enough, she wanted it…she wanted him. She rubbed her wetness against his growing arousal and heard him hiss again. He wanted this, but something was holding him back. She remembered how he'd bargained with her at the beginning of all of this…he named the terms of their mating. She looked deep in his eyes and snared a thought: tradition. He believed in following the traditions of the mating ceremony. Which meant a dominance fight. Her eyes blazed and she struck.

Before he knew what was happening, she threw him off her. He looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. She stood and smiled at him seductively. She jerked her head, telling him without words to get up. He slowly stood and they faced one another, naked. He could feel heat creeping up his neck and into his face. However, he would not allow her to think she had embarrassed him…even if she had.

When she spoke, it was husky and low. "You told me that you reserved the right to name the terms of our mating. Your mind has betrayed you. You believe in tradition. You _want_ this fight, though you may refuse to admit it. So show me what you've got." She smiled evilly and crouched down onto all fours, like a cat. Gaara watched and his eyes narrowed on her. Seconds before, she had been mortally wounded and now she wanted him to fight her? Before he could reply, she launched herself at him. Surprised, all he could do was catch her and roll. They rolled around for a while, Gaara becoming more and more aware of the fact that neither of them was wearing clothes. So aware, in fact, that it distracted him and gave Sakura an opening to pin him.

She pushed him down and used her body to keep him down. Though small and thin, she was well muscled and lithe. She used all of her strength to keep him down. When he realized what was happening, he glared up at her, struggling to get up. He noticed Sakura grin at him. "Give up…it will end better for you." Gaara's eyes flashed as Shukaku rose within him to assist him in this ritualistic mating battle.

Sakura noticed and drew on Omichi's power. Her eyes flashed amethyst and she grinned again. With a growl, Gaara used Shukaku's powers and pushed Sakura off of him. She laughed and darted around him when he tried to grab her. He snarled and chased her around for several minutes. With a shriek of laughter, Sakura jumped on him and pinned him again, this time using her ungodly Haruno strength, as well as Omichi's powers. Gaara was now thoroughly pinned, though not thoroughly beaten. With an evil smirk, he used Shukaku's carnal knowledge to his advantage.

Sakura was looking down at him with a smirk and triumphant eyes until she felt a jolt of pleasure go through her. She gasped and tightened her grip on his left hand and right shoulder. He grunted and looked at her through blazing golden eyes. She groaned and blushed heavily when he touched her again, this time his fingers gently brushing her clit. She growled in warning, but he kept touching her. He could feel her resolve weakening and decided to try something.

With an abrupt push, he felt his finger sink deep into her feminine channel. He smirked as she arched back and screamed. He chuckled as well, until she pulled him up to her and sank her fangs into his neck. He let out a roar and fell back, his head colliding with the stone floor of the cave. He stared up at the stone ceiling, his eyes dilated in euphoria. His mind was racing and the deafening silence from his demon showed the tanuki was shocked as well.

Gaara could feel the magic instilled in the bite. It was meant to scar…meant to show that he was mated. That thought sent a jolt through him. She wanted him…wanted to be mated to him…but on her terms. With a dangerous growl Gaara gathered her now short strands of hair into his hand and gave it a tug, making her release him. He could see that her pupils, large black slits in her glazed amethyst eyes, were dilated. He could also see his blood staining her fangs, a trickle falling down her chin. With a strangled, yet aroused, noise he jerked her closer to him and bit her. He heard her gasp and then the scream she gave. It was a scream of deep pleasure and he was further aroused by it. He was all the more aroused with the knowledge that she'd initiated the mating. She had some measure of dominance over him, but he was sure nature would prevail and he'd end up the dominant one.

Though any dominance on her part should have bothered him, it didn't. He found he didn't mind it at all. In fact, the thought of her getting rough with him, being demanding, turned him on more. He now knew why he'd been so attracted to her in the first place. Her dominant nature was what had made her so damn sexy to him. When he pulled back, there was a small wound on her neck, whereas his was large and bloody…proof that it was she who initiated the mating ritual. He licked her wound and felt her doing the same to his. He could feel it healing and wondered if she felt the same sensation. When she looked back down at him with lustful emerald eyes, he stopped thinking at all.

* * *

Naruto was staring at the young man that claimed to be searching for Sakura. He said he'd been sent through the Strain to find her, yet he looked, spoke and smelled like a human. The young man nervously regarded him and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the kid. There was something off about this kid. He looked slightly curious, under the layers of intimidation.

"You…you're a descendant of the great fighter, Uzumaki Shinzui, aren't you?" Naruto cocked his head, unused to such reverence. He looked over at Hinata, who shook her head and giggled.

"What was your name again?" She asked in a soft tone. Naruto noticed the young man blush and look at his feet, scuffling it. The kid couldn't be much younger than them.

"My name is Aere. General Maltave is my older brother. He serves the gods back in my homeland. He sent me, my mom, my sister, his wife and son through the Strain to escape the emperor's wrath. He's looking for that baby…that's the infant daughter of the goddess Aine and her holy husband, Lord Keegan." He blushed again and looked at his feet. Naruto looked at the baby in Hinata's lap and then at the kid again.

"Well, call them here. Surely you know how." Naruto didn't like the way this kid was looking at Hinata. Hinata gently put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. Her eyes told him all he needed to know and he relaxed. The kid seemed to relax when he did.

"U-uhm…well…thing is…I don't really know how. Only my mother knows how and she's sleeping right now. She's…well…she's rather old. People in my world age a lot slower than here. We live longer as well." The kid smiled and looked around him. He seemed awed by the technology around him. "Wow…you sure don't see things like this back home…" He said and looked around him. He noticed the analog clock and he ran over to it. "What's this thing? How does it work?" Hinata giggled at him and he stood up straight, a blush on his face.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Hinata, who nodded. She closed her eyes and reached for Omichi. When she did, she gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "Nee-san is hurt…she was injured protecting Aiko." Hinata opened her eyes and looked back at them. Her eyes were the amethyst that told Naruto she was Karnal. Their best bet would be to return the child and try to follow the others through 'Tween'.

Naruto nodded and began chanting under his breath. Suddenly, a burst of fire scorched the cement right outside where they sat. There was tapping and they looked out. There, in all his glory, stood Keegan. Naruto popped up and Hinata got up slowly, carrying her bundle with her. Keegan looked irritated as Naruto opened the door for him.

"Bloody barrier hurts when you slam into it. Alright mortal, why have you called me here. I was on my way to the ruins when-" He stopped when Hinata held a bundle up to him. His hand trembled as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it aside. He let out a joyous cry and tears fell from his eyes when he saw the face of his daughter. "Rori…" He took the child into his arms and for the first time since they'd seen the child, it smiled. Keegan's face lit up and he let out a triumphant roar. "AINE! Aine, my love, they found her!" His voice echoed and made the two jinchuuriki wince. Aere got dizzy and fell over.

Keegan had no sooner spoke than Aine appeared, her dark eyes large and filled with tears. "Rori…my baby…" She sobbed and cradled the child to her. She kissed the child's face and hugged the baby to her chest. She let Keegan hold her as she wept against his shoulder. Hinata had tears in her eyes and Naruto put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. Keegan looked at the two jinchuuriki and smiled wholeheartedly.

"I must thank you both for finding our child." Naruto shook his head and pointed at Aere.

"He's the one that found her. He rescued her from men intruding on the Haruno Ruins. It's he you should be thanking. We were responding to the disturbance of our sanctuary." Keegan turned his eyes on Aere, who immediately averted his eyes and fell to his knees.

"My Lady, my Lord…it was a pleasure to serve you as my brother serves you. When Maltave told me of your missing child, I did some investigating of my own. I ended up being recruited to help find the child right after you sent us through the Strain. It was mere luck that they took me along. I would give my life in your service." Both Whiddon gods looked at one another and then the boy.

"You have done your family proud this day, boy. Rest assured…none that share your blood will suffer for anything ever again. You have saved the life of our daughter. Your rewards will be eternal." Aere blushed and bowed low.

"My Lady, my Lord…serving you is an honor in which there are no words. I thank you for your generous reward. However, all I ask is to protect my family. My brother fights a great evil and I am afraid for him." The boy looked up then, tears in his eyes. "I have lost my father to this emperor…I do not want to bury my brother as well…" A tear slipped down his face and Keegan caught it. It crystallized and suddenly grew a golden chain.

"You heart is pure, young mortal. When the darkest of your hours peaks, we will be there for you. I Keegan, King of the Gods and husband of Aine, do swear it." Aere bowed low once more and thanked them profusely. With that, both gods vanished. Aere looked at the object in his hands. It was slightly glowing and he looked up at the two jinchuuriki, who were regarding him.

"So…Aere…where is this family of yours we've been instructed to protect?" Naruto was smirking and Hinata smiled softly. Aere grinned and jumped up, shoving the necklace in his pocket.

* * *

Maltave sighed as he walked through the halls of the palace. No one had seen or heard of Aingeal or the baby she'd stolen from the gods. He looked around and froze as he heard voices. He heard mention of a girl and he listened hard.

"I found her wandering, my Lord. She says that she was once your consort. Her name is Aingeal. What would you have me do with her, my Lord?" Maltave arched a brow…the Emperor had thrown that wench away…hadn't he? He heard the emperor chuckle evilly.

"She was…until I had a vision of my future queen." Maltave perked at this. Perhaps he'd learn the girl's identity.

"My lord, not to intrude, but if you tell me what the girl looks like, I can keep a watch over her…make sure nothing happens to her. Young women here are prone to all kinds of mishaps. It would grieve me for your future queen to be hurt when you arrive to collect her." Maltave sensed the man was lying. The general in him wanted to go to his king and tell him the man was lying. The man in him made him stay where he was.

"Perhaps you are right, Madara. I wish you to collect my future queen…ensure nothing befalls her. Or it will be your head." Maltave shivered and took a step back. He was quiet, ensuring that the emperor did not hear him. "The girl in my vision…she is no girl, but a woman grown. She has flowing hair, long and soft. She has bright beautiful eyes, like an emerald when the sun hits it just right. She is small, curvaceous…she has a blue diamond on her forehead. She has the face of an angel and the body of a goddess. Her voice is that of a siren, tempting at every turn." He heard the king hiss and he stepped back and started walking like he'd not stopped at all. He knocked on the throne room door.

"My Lord…" He stated, waiting for permission to enter. There was a hissed 'Enter' and he opened the door to see a large scrying pool with an effeminate face and red eyes. Maltave narrowed his eyes on the man and bowed low to his king. "My Lord…I…" He thought about the tragedies that had befallen his people and looked up with such sorrow he was sure the king would believe him. "My Lord…rebels have murdered my family…" Hatred was the strongest emotion on his face at that moment. However, the hatred was for the man before him, not the supposed rebels. However, the king arched a brow.

"Rebels? Why would rebels attack the family of one of my generals?" The question was callous and it made Maltave's blood boil.

"They tried to force me to betray you, my Lord. When I refused, they murdered my elderly mother, my brother and sister…my wife and young son…" He looked at the king, going in for the kill. "My Lord…please allow me to lead the way into the new world to ensure your hold. I have nothing left to live for here, except my king. Please…allow me to avenge my family on those who sought to deface you." His eyes burned with what most would call loyalty. However, it was a ruse…and a proficient one as well.

"Very well, General Maltave. You will head the initial invasion of my forces into the Earth Realm. Gather your most trusted soldiers. You leave in three hours." Maltave nodded and bowed, thanking the emperor, who just shooed him away. Maltave left, a smirk on his face as he walked out. If he could not find the child on this plain, he would find it on the other.

* * *

Madara sat quietly as he watched the General leave. The man was genuinely anguished by the death of his family. Hard to believe a guy like that was so loyal to a bastard king that used fear to conquer his enemies. Madara shrugged. If Maltave ended up betraying his king, it could only help Madara in the long run. He had no intention of bending to that hair brained mongrel.

Madara bid the king farewell and stopped the transmission of the scrying pool. He left the secret chamber and walked towards his quarter. Suddenly, he bumped into his rather reluctant house guest…a rude one at that. "Well? What did he say?" The beautiful blonde asked, her golden eyes narrowed angrily. It was hard to believe that such an angelic face hid such a nasty personality. Madara forced himself to smile.

"He has instructed me to strike a bargain with you. What is it you wish, Aingeal-san?" The woman scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"My godhood, obviously." Madara regarded her and then looked back at the room he'd been in minutes ago.

"I don't quite follow you…how do you get your godhood back from a mortal man?" He watched her roll her eyes and then glare at him.

"You mortals really are stupid. In order to regain my godhood, I have to steal it. That brat of Aine's will do nicely. She should restore my powers and then some." She had a wicked smile on her face as she looked at him. Madara decided to get something for himself from this.

"And just what are you going to give me in return for the child?" He asked, giving her a once over. She looked at him with disgust and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is the payment I get for the deal with the king. I don't have to give you anything, mortal." Madara gave her a wicked smile that made her nervous.

"It was not your kingly ex-lover that found the child. It was I. Ergo, you have to give me something in return for the child." He saw the horror on her face and chuckled at her naivety. She regarded him warily as he looked her up and down.

"What is it you want?" She asked. She regretted it when a sadistic smile came over his face and he grabbed her upper arm roughly.

"I've always wanted to know what it was like to bed a goddess." He said in a mocking voice.


	18. Healing

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Healing

Madara was extremely pleased with himself. He looked over his shoulder at the cowering, bruised heap that had once been a goddess. She'd started out enjoying the pain he'd inflicted on her, which had annoyed him. He liked seeing fear and pain in their eyes, not enjoyment. But when she'd realized that she wouldn't be able to heal her body after their romp, which had actually been numerous encounters that escalated in violence, she'd wept and fought him to keep from being hurt.

He noticed with a hint of pleasure that blood stained the sheets. He'd ruthlessly entered her without preparation or warning and used her in ways he was sure she'd never been used before. Now, she was nearly unconscious in the bed, occasionally shaking when a sob managed to escape her raw throat. She'd screamed and thrashed about until he was certain she'd break something. That had been when he'd begun to choke her slightly. She'd aroused him greatly with the utter terror in her eyes. It was like she finally realized her newfound mortality.

With a scoff, he stood and pulled on his pants. He'd had human women that had lasted longer than her, though he'd never been this rough with his human partners. A cruel smile turned the corners of his lips up. The King of Whiddon had instructed him to find the woman that had plagued the young king's dreams. The king never told him not to enjoy her before handing her over to him. Now, if he could just figure out who she was.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up just in time to see a figure slip into his room, immediately finding the shadows. A frown twisted his mouth at the sight of the creature. It was no longer the man he'd taken over, but something more snakelike. In order to use the man to get close to the Harunos, he'd had to infuse the DNA of snakes and various demons. The youngest Haruno child had done a number on his body.

The creature regarded him through narrowed eyes. "Having fun, massssssster?" Arching a brow, he turned his back on the creature.

"I was. But it seems my toy is broken. I have no further use for it. If you want, you can have it." He noticed the creature consider before laughing in that low hiss and shaking its head.

"No thankssssssss. Battered women aren't my type." His eyes narrowed on the creature then. To his knowledge, this being didn't have a _type_. He did what he was told and nothing more. Casting that aside, he looked out his window.

"Any luck with Itachi?" He noticed the creature shake its head in denial.

"From what I could tell, he'sssssss dead." Madara cursed under his breath. Itachi had been a very valuable ally. Irritated, he decided to retreat to his hidden chamber to try and spy a little on the happenings in the world.

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes were wide and shocked. Aere hadn't been joking when he said his mother was well up in her age. She looked nearly 300 years old! She was lying on a small bed in the homeless shelter they'd gone to until they could find who they were looking for. When Aere came and collected them, Naruto had been slightly appalled at the shape they were in. Even Hinata had winced at their slightly dirty, haggard appearances.

They'd immediately taken the small family back to Naruto's house and allowed them to clean up. They'd been amazed by the running water and the instant food. Naruto had kept the child busy while Hinata had talked to the elderly woman and the wife of the man named Maltave. They'd learned he was a General in the Whiddon King's military, but he did it only to protect his family from being discovered and executed for serving the old gods.

Keegan and Aine had made a short appearance to thank the family and to bestow gifts, as well as giving them valuable goods to sell for money to help them survive in this world. The elderly mother was blessed with the gift of seeing Aine's child and she had been content with that. She'd gone into the room Naruto had prepared for her and quietly gone to bed.

When the two gods had gone home, their daughter in tow, Aere, Marrissa, and Hymanie (Hi-muh-nee) went with Hinata into the living room to join Naruto with young Jaxton. Marrissa had explained that her brothers, Aere and Maltave, had worked to the bone to provide, but with the king demanding higher and higher taxes to wage his war in the other realm, they didn't have enough to eat. That had left herself and Hymanie to work in the fields while the brothers found more profitable jobs.

After Maltave had joined the military and made his way through the ranks, they'd been eased a bit, but they weren't the only ones suffering. It had broken Hinata's heart to hear the suffering that the people went through under their harsh rule of their king. They'd agreed wholeheartedly to help them fight. But their biggest concern at the moment was where Sakura was and if she was alright.

* * *

Gaara growled as his hips arched up and slammed firmly against Sakura's. He was fairly certain that she would not be able to walk after this encounter. The thought made a small part of him feel a sense of satisfaction and a smug smile nearly curved his lips. However, pleasure shot through him and instead of a smile, his mouth dropped open and he roared. He was fairly certain that if they kept going, he'd lose his mind. They'd already mated seven times and neither one showed signs of stopping anytime soon.

The first time she'd been on top, but he'd also gotten his own time on top. However, there was something inside him wanting to bend her over and take her hard from behind…to make her helpless against him. Just the thought was enough to stir him and he noticed her eyes widen as he growled and turned them over so that she was beneath him once more. He heard her gasp when he pulled out of her, quickly yet gently, and then rolled her over onto her stomach.

She looked at him over her shoulder and he purred in satisfaction as he rubbed his face against her back. He ran his hands up and down her back, along her hips and down to her ass…he gripped the cheeks of her ass and gently pushed it into the air. He heard her gasp and squirm and he suddenly bit into her shoulder, making her submit to him. She yelped and gripped at the floor beneath her as he did as he pleased. She groaned when he pushed into her from behind, his teeth still in her shoulder as he moaned against her shoulder erotically.

She made little whimpering noises, which he responded to with deep purrs. She moaned at the feel of his mouth, his purrs, and his thrusts. It was all too much for her and she screamed in pleasure as she was pushed over the edge again and into complete oblivion. Gaara could feel her body pulling at him, wanting him in her deeper. So he pushed as far into her as he could and just hissed as his body released again. He was pretty sure that he was completely spent and wouldn't be moving for hours after this.

As he collapsed on top of her, he rolled to his side and pulled her to him, holding her tightly and nuzzling his face into her hair. Still inside her, he settled them down to sleep off the exhaustion of their intense mating.

* * *

Maltave was sitting on his horse as the strain came into sight. It's large, deep navy glow was both enchanting and terrifying. He knew he had to do this to stop his king from bringing an army through, but it didn't make his job any easier. The thought of that man invading a world used to peace and tranquility made him queasy. He could only hope that his family was safe, because when he made his move, the king would surely lash out.

Sighing, he decided to call it for tonight and ordered that camp be set up. His soldiers, tired and not at all eager to go through the strain, heartily obeyed. As they set up camp, Maltave debated what he should do. He knew most of his men felt the same as he did. They'd rather their king not invade this new world. New worlds meant new dangers and possibly hundreds upon thousands of deaths.

Maltave was still thinking about it that night when he lay down to go to sleep. But instead of thoughts of war, his dreams were plagued with visions of a young woman. She had long fair colored hair, greenish eyes, and an arrogant smile. She had her hands on her hips and was laughing at something. Just as the image began to sharpen, he was awakened by one of his men.

"Sir, we have a problem." Maltave dressed and walked out the door to find hundreds of villagers lined up between their camp and the strain. He grimaced and looked around before heading towards the villagers. Several people walked out to meet him and he acknowledged them.

"Please, don't make us fight. We're just doing what the king has ordered us." Maltave said softly. The villagers seemed sympathetic, but would not move.

"We cannot allow you through the Strain. Visions have plagued us these last few weeks. We know what will happen if the King gets through to the other world." Maltave ran his hands over his face and stepped even closer to the man and whispered.

"I have been ordered by the goddess Aine and her imperial husband Keegan themselves to do this. Please do not interfere with the wills of the gods." The man's eyes widened before he stepped back and told his people to do the same. They noticed the older man's reverence and backed off, allowing Maltave's encampment a bit of peace before they were to march towards the Strain once more.

* * *

Aiko wasn't all that sure if she was in the right place or not. These people were staring at her oddly and they acted like they had no idea who she was. Perhaps that was because Sasuke was clinging to her and growling whenever someone came too close for his liking. Even the demon's Matriarch seemed a bit miffed about this.

Like the others of her kind, she'd tried to attack Sasuke as soon as she'd scented him. Aiko had protected him and, after much explaining, they'd all come to an agreement that no one would attack Sasuke. Now here they were, drinking tea and talking about the years since Aiko's 'mysterious disappearance'. They'd assumed that she'd died along with her twin since neither body had ever been found. Aiko told them in a quiet voice that Taro had taken them both and had taken them to the 'Tween'. He'd killed Yukio there by stabbing him and letting him bleed out, since in 'Tween' wounds tended to be fatal.

When Taro had tried to kill her, she'd made a premature jump from 'Tween' to whatever dimension would be safe for her. She'd never been trained nor had she learned from someone with experience. She'd done it off of instinct alone. That's how she'd ended up nearly drowned in the Earth plain. She'd used all her energy on jumping and when she'd come out, it had been in mid air. She'd impacted with the water, hitting bottom in the shallow lake, and lost all her memories.

Her parents also apologized to her for not taking her feelings into account back then and that if they had, she'd have never been put into the position she'd been in. It had worried them and they'd felt guilty. She'd said nothing to this, but she wasn't at all happy with her parents. When they'd asked if she was coming home, she'd stiffly replied that this was not her home and that she could never come here without feeling the pain of loss at the death of her twin. Her parents had understood, though they'd been very heartbroken at the thought she would not stay. She'd assured them she would visit and then she'd gathered her things and gone off in search of Sakura. Sasuke had not been far behind.


End file.
